The Guardian of Fiore
by Dragonlord0
Summary: While on his way back from a conference Makarvo meets a young boy who he invites to join Fairy Tail and will become one of the best mages the guild ever has. Oc story do not flame it lemons and yuri are included in later chapters
1. A new member

Chapter 1 A new member

Makarov the third master of Fairy Tail was heading back to the guild from a conference about the destructive nature of his guild.

"Stupid kids they could at least try not to destroy everything in sight but then again it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they didn't." Makarov said to himself. He then noticed a bank surrounded by rune knights and guessed a problem was here. He also noticed someone sneak behind them. Being curious he followed the person and found it was a boy who looked at least 13 to 14 years old.

"Fuck those knights are taking to long guess I have to do this myself again." The boy said to himself. Makarov was surprised this boy was wiling to save the people but smiled nonetheless.

"Perhaps I could help you my boy." Makarov said making the boy turn to face him. Makarov saw he had green eyes brown hair and four scars across his face which worried him that someone this young had such an injury but put it aside for later.

"Who are you?" The boy asked seeing he was being truthful about helping him.

"I am Makarov the third master of Fairy Tail now do you have a plan to save the hostages?" He asked him getting the boy to smirk and told him his plan. Makarov was surprised by how well planed his idea was and they began.

"How much longer till we get out of here man?" One of the robbers asked in annoyance.

"Just shut up." The leader said in a gruff tone. Just then the doors opened and a blond haired woman came in.

"Excuse me could you guys help me?" The woman asked making the men have hearts in their eyes fighting each other. While this was going on Makarov set free the hostages. "Ok fuckers games over." The woman said surprising them as in a flash of light the boy from earlier appeared and attacked them without mercy beating them with his bare hands. When it was over the knights came and arrested the robbers while thanking Makarov and the boy for their help.

"Well that was very impressive tell me what is your name my boy?" Makarvo asked since this boy had the talent to join his guild.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said scratching his head while smiling.

"Tell me how would you like to be a part of Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked getting Sean's eyes to widen before he smirked and accepted tired of being alone for so long.

Later they arrived in Magnolia town where the guild hall was seen. Though Sean noticed a lot of fighting inside.

"Uh is this normal gramps?" Sean asked not used to this at all.

"Unfortunately yes it is you'll get used to it though." Makarvo said before a chair nearly hit them. "You fools!" Makarvo yelled in anger growing larger and stopped their fighting and noticed Sean next to him. "Again you've all caused me a lot of trouble. But what the heck anyway lets parts for out new member Sean." Makarvo said making them all cheer.

Sean got his guild mark green colored in the center of his chest before being pulled away by a white haired girl. "Sit here Sean." Said the young girl as other his age sat down next to him.

"So your the new guy names Cana I use card magic." Cana said to him with a smile.

"I'm Grey I use ice magic." Grey said in only his boxers.

"Uh why are you half naked?" Sean asked getting Grey to panic before Sean burst out laughing along with the others.

"Names Lisanna I use take over animal magic." Lisanna said who was the one who dragged him here.

"Names Elfman I use take over beast soul magic." Elfman said.

"Mira and my magic is none of your business." Mira said glaring at him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Ignore her I'm Erza I use requip magic of the knight." Erza said to him kindly while glaring at Mira. Sean for some reason felt her right eye was deferent but let it go.

"I'm Natsu I use dragon slayer magic!" Natsu said in excitement making him chuckle.

"Cool so do I." Sean said surprising them. "I'm assuming you were trained by a dragon right?" Sean asked getting him to nod. "So was I by the star dust dragon and the archfiend dragon." Sean said making Natsu smile.

"Wow so where are they?" Natsu asked hoping maybe they could help him find Igneal.

"They vanished on Jully 7th." Sean said.

"Thats weird so did Igneal." Natsu said.

"Ok ignoring your dragon talk how bout you and me fight scar face." Mira said shocking the guild she wanted to fight the new guy.

"Why should I fight you?" Sean asked her.

"Because you look like the person who would go down so easily if I hit you only once." Mira said making his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Ok thats it you want to fight me fine lets go." Sean said as they went outside. The others followed as well. Up on the second floor was Luxus Dryer the masters grandson. He could feel the magic coming off this kid and made a hand gesture for his team to follow him.

"Get ready wimp your going down." Mira said but turned her head away so he couldn't see her blush. 'Whys he looking at me like that is he crushing on me?' Mira thought.

Sean cracked his knuckles and both charged at each other. To Mira's shock he punched her with a great amount of force in the stomach sending her back a few feat. She got up on shaky legs as he advanced towards her. She used her take over magic to ease the pain and charged at him again but like last time he punched her in the stomach before grabbing her and threw her into a tree.

"What was that about going down in one hit?" Sean asked in amusement making the guild chuckle. Mira growled and used her full body take over and tried to hit him but to her surprise again he grabbed her arms and head butted her making her dizzy before he chopped her in the neck knocking her out.

"Winner Sean." Makarvo said as the guild cheered for him for his easy win. Sean picked her up and brought her to the infirmary.

"She's going to be ok right?" Lisanna asked him.

"Don't worry I was holding back the whole time otherwise she would have multiple broken bones." Sean said as he left. Mira soon woke up and smirked at him telling him she would beat him one day.

"How is it your that strong you didn't even use any magic?" Grey asked only half dressed again.

"Dude your cloths." Sean said making Grey panic again and looked for them. "I trained my whole life in physical strength so I don't have to use magic." Sean said surprising them which he explained he preferred hand to hand combat rather then magic.

"Wow that must have taken a long time to do." Cana said as she drank a beer.

"Eh not really I'm quick on these things." Sean said before they heard the master.

"Laxus going on a mission are you?" Makarvo asked his grandson.

"Yeah." Laxus said not looking at him.

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu yelled trying to hit him but Laxus sent him into a wall.

"Does he always do that?" Sean asked Erza who nods.

Laxus looked to Sean and held out his hand which Sean took and was thrown up but Sean landed on his feat.

"Hmm looks like gramps found some good talent for once." Laxus said as he and his team left.

"What was that about he has negative emotions." Sean said.

"He thinks most of us are weak and worthless and wants to kick us out saying he will be the next master and turn the guild into a better one a stronger one." Mira said gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." Sean said surprising her and the others. "Trust me." Sean said with a grin that put them at ease trusting him completely for some reason.

"By the way where are you going to stay?" Erza asked making him blink before realizing he didn't have a house.

"Shit I forgot about that." Sean said before Erza smiled.

"You can stay with me till you find a place." Erza said surprising many of the women in the guild and the master but he figured it wouldn't hurt since he doubted Sean would cause any trouble.

"Are you sure I don't won't to be any trouble to you." Sean said making her smile more saying it was no problem at all.

"What the hell tin can you cant just make that decision alone!" Mira said to her face.

"What did you call me witch?!" Erza yelled back. Before they could fight Sean pushed them apart.

"Come on you two lets not fight unless a certain someone wants a rematch already." Sean said making Mira pout and stomped away making Erza giggle at him.

"I defiantly am going to like it here." Sean said with a grin already feeling at home in the guild.

 **Authors note: I've wanted to make this for a while now** **anyway this is before Natsu met lucy so a lot of things will change such as Lisanna not dying and a few other things till then see ya.**


	2. First Quest

Chapter 2 first quest

Sean woke up and found Erza on his chest. Smiling he got up without waking her and looked at his face in a mirror and sighed remembering how and who gave him the scars.

"You ok?" Erza asked as she woke up when he got up and saw the look on his face.

"Its nothing Erza just bad memories." Sean said not wanting to bring them up. "Anyway lets head to the guild I want to see what missions I can get." Sean said with a grin making her smirk.

They soon head down to the guild hall and as soon as they opened the door Natsu charged at him with a flaming fist.

"Oh brother." Sean said slapping him away into a wall. Lisanna scolded Natsu for being so dumb.

"Ah there you are ready for a quest are you?" Makarov asked them.

"Yeah lets see what there is." Sean said before they found one. "Taking down Valcans wait a minute aren't those the perverted monkeys I keep hearing about?" Sean asked getting some of the guild to laugh.

"Yes that would be them." Makarov said having thought the same thing when he first heard of them.

"Sounds easy enough." Erza said as the left.

They soon arrive at their destination and saw a vulcan chasing a woman who screamed for help.

"Oh god." Sean said in annoyance.

"Oooh another pretty girl mine!" The vulcan said running towards Erza.

"Oh no you don't." Sean said as he charged at the damn thing. The vulcan stopped as Sean had punched him extremely hard in the ribs killing it. "Oops my bad." Sean said not meaning to kill the monkey.

"Remember we're here to capture them not kill them ok?" Erza said to him as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry my bad." Sean said before they heard other women screaming. They soon found the rest of them chasing women left and right.

"Jesus christ ok screw not using magic." Sean said creating a rope of light and caught every Vulcan with ease as they were knocked out.

"Whoa what was that?" Erza asked in awe.

"Light magic I forgot to mention that I can use all magic including yours and Mira's. My father the archfiend dragon told me that all magic can be learned if you have the skill and power to learn it all." Sean said making her smile.

"Well maybe you could teach me a thing or two when we get back." Erza said making him nod. They soon got paid and a little extra for killing one of them.

"Huh that went well. Anyway lets get back to the guild and I know a spell to get us there fast." Sean said as they were engulfed in a sphere of light and vanished. They soon appeared back at the guild hall.

"Oh wow that was quick." Erza said with a grin glade to be back already.

"When you learn all magic you can do anything I just rather use hand to hand combat when I can like with Mira." Sean said before they opened the door.

"Back already you've both have only been gone for 3 hours." Makarov said in surprise.

"Yeah I just wanted to get back so I teleported us here." Sean said.

"Well how did you both do?" Makarvo asked.

"Did good even got paid extra." Erza said before Makarov asked the main dreading question.

"How much was damaged?" He asked in fear.

"None." Sean said shocking Makarov. "What did you really expect that? I only do damage when I use my best magic." Sean said before Makarvo cried in joy of not having any damage on the quest.

"Hey Sean fight me!" Natsu said charging at him.

"Nope." Sean said grabbing his leg and threw him on a table. "Sorry dude but your not going to fight me till you take me seriously." Sean said with a grin causing the others to burst out laughing.

"So scarface how much did you get paid?" Mira asked him.

"Over lets see how much was the quest oh yeah 1,000,000 jewels and 500,000 extra so me and Erza take 750,000 each." Sean said with a grin before Mira handed him a glass of water.

"Ok you and me are going on a quest next time." Mira said.

"Why would he want to work with you witch?" Erza asked before they both attacked each other.

"Oi." Sean said in amusement. "Ok you two thats enough." Sean said pulling them apart.

"Well she started it." Mira said glaring at Erza who glared right back.

"I don't care I'll finish it if I have to." Sean said making them pout and look away from each other.

"Wow they actually stopped for a change." Grey said in amusement.

"Where are your cloths man?" Sean asked getting Grey to freak out and look for them.

"Not again!" Grey yelled.

"Stupid ice perv." Natsu said before Grey smashed head against his.

"What did you call me flame brain?" Grey said in annoyance.

"Guys enough." Sean said towering over them making them shudder in fear.

"Yes sir." They said in fear making the whole guild burst out laughing.

"Hahaha you certainly have a grip on them and you've only been a member for a day." Makarov said in amusement.

"Well someone has to keep them in check." Sean said siting back down.

"Hey by the way who gave you those scars?" Cana asked him since that was what everyone wanted to know.

"From my brother when he tried to kill me." Sean said shocking the whole guild. "Its ancient history I haven't seen that fucker in 8 years." Sean said waving it off.

"Why would he do that?" Erza asked completely shocked someone as kind as him would have a brother like that.

"He was jealous of my power so he tried to kill me but then my parents the star dust dragon and the archfiend dragon saved me and trained me then one day they vanished." Sean said. "Anyway it doesn't matter to me anymore I haven't seen him since then and even if I do he's more then likely in jail." Sean said putting it aside. Just then Natsu and Grey were fighting again. "Oh come on really?" Sean asked as he stomped on their heads.

"OW!" They yelled in pain.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked in anger.

"Do you ever stop?" Sean asked him.

"No now fight me!" Natsu said making Sean sweat drop.

"Fucking hell fine." Sean said as they went back behind the guild to fight.

"this is going to be quick." Mira said dryly.

"Yup." Erza said in annoyance.

"Alright lets get this over with." Sean said.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled as fire came out of his mouth. Sean didn't move and the fire hit him making most of the guild gasp in shock. "uh oh." Natsu said as Erza and Mira glared at him.

"NATSU!" They said in unison.

"Hey you done yet." Sean asked making Natsu sigh in relief but his eyes widen when he saw Sean...EATING HIS FLAMES.

"What hey you cant do that only I can!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"Dude I know all magic including yours." Sean said before smashing his fists together. "Now let me show you my power. Star dust dragons roar!" Sean yelled as a beam of light came out of his mouth and hit Natsu who flew back a few feat knocked out.

"Winner Sean!" Makarov said as the guild cheered. Sean smiled and chuckled in amusement before Erza and Mira came beside him.

"What the hell scarface you almost scared us half to death!" Mira said glaring at him.

"Sorry but in my defense even if his attack hurt me it wouldn't last long I'm practically invulnerable to most things." Sean said easing their worries of him.

"Still give us a heads up before you do something like that." Erza said getting him to nod before they went back inside.

The guild was as usual fighting each other but Sean with Erza and Mira beside him just watched.

"Haha I defiantly am going to like it here." Sean said before the guilds doors open and Laxus and his team came in making everyone go silent.

"Tch like always." Luxas muttered under his breath. He then spotted Sean who didn't even look at him instead was just eating some food. "Hey kid." Laxus said getting Sean's attention.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"I want you to be a member of my team." Laxus said getting the guild to gasp in surprise since they didn't think he would ask someone who just became a member to join.

"No thanks I'm not interested in joining a team at the moment." Sean said before hearing Laxus chuckle.

"I don't think you understand what this means kid." Laxus said smirking since if Sean had taken his offer right away it wouldn't be as fun. " I am going to be the next master of Fairy Tail and after that I will kick all the weaklings out of this guild therefor making it the strongest guild in Fiore. You will be one of the ones I keep when I become master. I don't think you want to lower yourself to these weaklings level." Laxus said with a laugh along with his team. Every member grits their teeth in anger and Natsu being held back by Grey who wanted to punch Laxus. Makarov looked at his grandson sadly gripping his staff tightly wondering where his once kind grandson went.

Sean punched Laxus in the face shocking everyone.

"You better take that back you fucking bastard. The only weakling is you picking on others just for your own enjoyment knowing your the weak one because you have nothing worth fighting or dying for like us." Sean said as he glared at the downed mage who glared right back at him.

"Why you!" Bickslow said trying to punch him but Sean dodged and punched him exptremly hard in the stomach making him cough up blood before he fell down. Freed tried to slash him but Sean to everyones surprise bite down on his sword before spitting it back at his dumfounded face before Sean kicked him in the balls. Evergreen tried to turn him to stone but nothing happened and Sean chopped her in the neck knocking her out.

"Need I say more about you and your team your all weak." Sean said before Laxus charged at him forcing them both outside.

"No don't destroy the guild hall!" Makarov yelled in fear.

Sean punched Laxus in the face again and Laxus shot lighting at him forcing him back a few feat but didn't look affected.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Laxus yelled creating a large sphere of lightening. Laxus forced the sphere down on Sean who didn't move making everyone worried. "Ha who's weak now?" Laxus yelled thinking he's won but his eyes widen when Sean came back up and dusted himself off.

"My turn and this time why don't I use some different magic." Sean said as his body changed as large spikes of some kind came out of his back and his face shaped into a reptile of some kind and a tail appeared behind him as well and grew larger.(As if I really need to let people know what form this is) Everyone stepped back as Sean roared shaking the earth as he did so.

"What the hell is this!" Laxus yelled out as the spiked glowed blue and a stream of blue fire came out of Sean's mouth and struck Laxus and he flew back a 20 feet knocked out cold but still alive. Sean turned back to normal before falling on one leg. Mira and Erza ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked in concern.

"Yeah I just need more practice when I use that form." Sean said standing up before the guild cheered for him. "Well that was easy." Sean said making Erza and Mira giggle glad he defended them from Laxus.

Makarov looked at Sean in curiosity having faith he could beat Laxus but the form he took it didn't feel like magic it felt like something else but decided to let it go for now.

 **Authors note: Yeah Sean kicked his ass and his teams as well. Next Chapter Laxus gives Sean a lot more respect.**

 **Also for the harem its**

 **Erza Mira Cana Levi Juvia Laki Lucy and a few others that will be mentioned later.**


	3. S class promotion and old friends

Chapter 3 S class promotion and an old friend

Sean woke up and as usual found Erza on his chest making him smile. Sean has been in fairy tail for over 7 months now. He had become the strongest mage the guild had since the first master. After their first fight Laxus had wanted a rematch but every time Sean beat him but didn't use his transformation he used when he beat him the first time. Sean and Erza had also gotten much closer to one another romantically becoming a couple which was a great shocker to the guild not thinking Erza would have a boyfriend because of her strictness.

Sean had also gotten to know the king of Fiore and his daughter Hisui after a quest from the king to help find his daughters neckless but Sean found out he took it to get his daughter out of her room since she had been in her room since her mother died. Sean had helped her out of her sadness and managed to get her to smile again after so long. The reward was twice as much then the quest said since the king was grateful for his help.

Erza began to open her eyes and smiled at him. "Morning." She said making him smile and both got up and dressed to head to the guild.

"Hey Sean fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh for the love of god. Do you ever give up?" Sean asked making the guild burst out laughing.

"No now fight me!" Natsu said jumping at him but stopped from Erza's deadly glare.

"Natsu not now." She said in a deadly tone making him nod and hid behind Lisanna who giggled at him.

"Finally christ he reminds me of an old friend of mine before I joined the guild." Sean said.

"Well if it isn't the love birds." Mira said in amusement.

"Hey Mira ready for that mission now?" Sean asked since he promised to help her on a quest.

"Yup now come on scarface." She said pulling him out of the guild.

"Alright so the mission is to hunt down a band of thief's from a dark guild sounds easy enough." Sean said as they traveled by train to get there. They soon arrived at the dark guild and saw a lot of mages.

"Well look here boys a bunch of fairy flies." A mage said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Sean noticed they all looked at Mira with perverted smiles making him angry.

"Hey I remember you fuckers you tried to rob that bank seven months ago." Sean said remembering them.

"You! You ruined everything that day now its time you payed boy!" A mage said in anger as they all charged at them. Mira in her demon form attacked them while Sean used his strength to fight them. Needless to say Sean and Mira won without even a scratch.

"Thats it?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"This was a small dark guild Mira come on our jobs done." Sean said as they dragged them to the jails.

Soon both came back to the guild in an instant. Sean and Mira walked through and found Natsu fighting against someone he was familiar with.

"Reznov?" Sean asked with a smile as said man turned and faced him.

"Kruger long time no see man." Reznov said.

"You two know each other?" Erza asked.

"Remember when I said Natsu reminded me of an old friend this is him John Reznov." Reznov had brown hair purple eyes and dressed in black pants a white and blue stripped shirt and a leather jacket.

"Well I heard a rumor of someone who matched your description and came to see it for myself how've you been I haven't seen you in two years Julia gave me an earful to find you." Reznov said making him chuckle.

"Oh I've been good." Sean said putting his arm around Erza who smiled at him.

"Oh so you finally got a girlfriend one of many of I assume." Reznov said before Sean punched him in his stomach.

"Like I said thats not going to happen." Sean said annoyed.

"What is he talking about?" Erza asked giving him a look.

"Ugh one of my old family members once had a huge harem and Reznov constantly tries to encourage it for me." Sean said making Erza blush but then thought of the possibilities. Mira and Cana blushed seeing they still have a chance.

"You make it sound like a punishment thats every mans dream kid." Laxus said in amusement.

"Fuck off!" Sean yelled getting everyone to chuckle. "Anyway wheres Julia?" Sean asked.

"Right here." Julia said coming out from the back room. Julia had brown hair and brown eyes her hair was in a pony tail she had glasses on. She was dressed in black pants a black shirt and black battle sandals.

"Its good to see you both but why are you here?" Sean asked in curiosity.

"To join the guild why else?" Julia said making him smirk.

"So how strong are you guys?" Mira asked.

"Well I'm the strongest of us Reznov is the second and Julia is third." Sean said.

"Fight me!" Natsu said jumping at them but Julia used a water whip to send him away.

"Jeez man calm down Kruger cant you just fight him?" Reznov asked.

"I have and beat him in one hit." Sean said in annoyance.

"Anyway Sean I've decided to just promote you to S rank status since you've clearly qualify." Makarov said shocking the whole guild even Laxus.

"Pass." Sean said making the whole guild even more shocked. Mira and Erza grabbed him and shook him.

"Are you insane Sacrface that was your one chance to advance take the position now or I'll kick your ass!" Mira said.

"The hells wrong with you don't you want to become an S class mage?" Erza asked.

"Whoa whoa easy both of you its not that I don't want the rank but I'm not going to just take the easy way it wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Sure I beat Laxus but that doesn't mean I should take the position that way." Sean said getting them to understand while Laxus gave him an annoyed look.

"Hahahahaha. I figured you would say that so in order to promote you in a fair way I've decided to ask him here to test you." Makarov said.

"Him?" Sean asked before noticing everyone pale. "What is it who's this guy he's talking about?" Sean asked.

"He's talking about Gildarts the ace of Fairy tail." Laxus said as he wasn't as intimidated by him as others.

"Huh how come I haven't seen him before in last seven months?" Sean asked.

"He takes the missions that take months if not years to complete." Mira said.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for Kruger." Reznov said in amusement.

"Maybe I might finally find someone who can go head to head with me." Sean said before they heard alarms. "Ok whats with this?" Sean asked before the whole town split in half.

"What the fuck!" Reznov said in shock. "Why did the whole fucking town split in half?" Reznov asked in shock.

"Just a precaution he has terrible control of his magic so this way he doesn't damage anything in the town like last time." Makarov said in embarrassment.

"Sheesh." Sean said.

Soon Gildarts arrived and smiled at the guild. "Hey master long time no see." Gildarts said smacking Natsu away who tried to hit him.

"Yes hows your mission going?" Makarov asked the ace of the guild.

"Almost done...Wow theres a lot of new faces here." Gildarts said making almost everyone sweet drop.

"Why are the crazy ones always the strongest ones?" Reznov asked Sean who sighs.

"Yes anyway this is the boy I asked you here to test to see if he's ready for S class." Makarov said pointing to Sean.

"Oh yeah alright kid lets head outside and see what you got." Glidarts said waling into a wall that shattered.

"Use the door!" Makarov yelled in annoyance.

"Oh boy so he uses crash magic doesn't he?" Sean asked getting Erza and Mira to nod. "This should be fun." He said with a grin heading outside.

"Try not to underestimate him he's a lot stronger then he looks." Erza said worried about him. Sean simply smirked and kissed her making her blush but smiled.

"Trust me he's the one going to underestimate me especially when I use the power I used on Laxus in our first fight." Sean said making her smirk.

"Good luck." She said heading to a safe distance.

"Well I'll be I never thought Erza would have a boyfriend." Gildarts said in amazement.

Sean smirked and got in position just as a barrier surrounded them.

"What the hell is this?" Sean asked.

"A barrier to protect the town." Gildarts said and charged at him with a fist aimed at him. Sean caught it which surprised him.

"Lets see if you really are the ace of the guild." Sean said with a smirk throwing him into a tree that broke apart.

"Your stronger then I though maybe I should use a little more of my magic then I thought at first." Gildarts said impressed so far. His body began to glow somewhat as Sean and the others felt his power increasing.

Gildarts using his magic fired a blast of crash magic at him but Sean dodged and used fire dragon roar on him but he didn't look affected.

"I forgot crash magic weakens most attacks." Sean said remembering this.

"Yup now then." Gildarts said as he attacked him again but Sean jumped and drop kicked him forcing him away a few feet. Sean charged again but this time Gildarts hit him in the chest which made him nervous. "Oh shit." He said as Sean flew back and his shirt was ruined as his attack left wounds on his chest. "Damnit I overdid it again." Gildarts said but to his and the others shock Sean's wounds began to heal almost instantly.

"Ok that hurt." Sean said standing up showing many his chest and back. Many of the female guild members blushed and squealed at his very muscled body. Erza Mira Cana Levy Laki and Evergreen blushed as well and noticed on his back were three tattoos one was a giant black dragon the other two were large lizard like one they saw when he first fought Laxus the second one was similar but had a longer and larger head and two of the spikes were bigger on its shoulders.

"Hey isn't one of those the thing he turned into to beat Laxus?" Mira whispered to Erza who nods planning on getting some answers when this is over.

"Wow I'm even more impressed healing abilities like that are kinda of rare." Gildarts said.

"Like I said I'm in invulnerable to most attacks and even if I am hurt I'll just heal. Now I'm going to use on you what I used on Laxus." Sean said as his body changed to the same giant monster when he beat Laxus but since the barrier was around them he wasn't as large just large as the guild.

"What the hell is that? Thats no take over magic!" Gildarts said in shock. Sean whipped his tail at him forcing him back. Shaking out of his shock Gildarts used all of his magic and fired at him but Sean fired the same stream of blue fire at him and to everyones shock it pushed back his attack. Sean's body began to change again and turned into the other lizard creature he had on his back and the spikes glowed and a green stream of fire came out of his mouth and pushed Gildarts back till he was thrown into the barrier and knocked out cold.

"Oh my god!" Bickslow said in shock since not even Laxus could beat Gildarts.

"How much power does he have?" Grey asked.

"Hey dude where are your cloths?" Reznov asked making Grey panic.

"Not again!" Grey yelled in annoyance.

"Hmmm I wonder." Makarov said to himself.

"What is it gramps you know something?" Laxus asked.

"I think I know what those forms he uses are." Makarov said.

"Nice going Scarface." Mira said trying not to eye his chest.

"Was there really any doubt?" Sean asked getting her and Erza to giggle.

"Sean tell me those forms you took are those spirits?" Makarov asked getting him to freeze.

"How did you?" Sean tried to say since this was a private secrete.

"The forms you took and the images on your back gave it away." Makarov said.

"Gave what away?" Erza asked since Sean seemed to be hiding something.

"There are mages that have spirits sealed inside of them people called them guardians but for the past few hundred years they became less common and very rare and most only have one spirit but he's the first to have three very powerful ones as well I might add." Makarov said shocking the whole guild.

"Why didn't you tell us thats awesome?" Natsu said but paled from Sean's glare.

"Care to tell them what the more idiotic people thought of them that started to change that." Sean said to Makarov

"What do you mean?" Mira asked since she didn't understand.

"Unfortunately the magic council saw them as weapons and tried to draft them into the army this caused some of them to leave without a trace. That was hundreds of years ago the King during that time made sure that it would never happen again by restricting their power and influence and executed the council during that time as an example to any other who tried to do the same." Makarov said shocking them.

"So you didn't say anything out of fear?" Cana asked.

"No I just didn't want the rest of the world to know since like he said I'm the first to have three that makes me a prize to certain people who would want to exploit that power I trust you guys but people talk though." Sean said making them understand.

"Well they won't know I assure you but still try to keep those powers hidden only as a last resort." Makarov said getting him to nod. "But in any case you've just become an S class Mage!" He said in pride making the whole guild cheer while Sean rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh boy I can already tell Natsu will want to fight me even more now." Sean said and said mage jumped trying to hit him but Erza and Mira glared at him making him run.

"Now then lets celebrate." Mira said making him chuckle.

 **Authors note: Yay new chapter. Anyway yeah my character has an edge with those three spirits for those who don't know what they are its Godzilla 2014 Godzilla or Z** **illa 1998 and the bull dragon from reign of fire. also an update of the herem.**

 **Sorano  
Flare  
Ultear  
Hisui  
** **Kagura  
Erza ****Knightwalker  
Bisca**

 **Also I'm thinking of making Erza pregnant in the next chapter or the one after. let me know what you think of that till then see ya**


	4. Brother vs Brother

Chapter 4 Brother vs Brother

18 months later

Sean walking towards the guild hall had a large sack over his shoulder. It had been 18 months since Sean become and S class mage and he and Erza after he took on a few high paying S class missions had decided to build a larger house since she needed to have some room to put her armors away since she bought a lot. The house was a large mansion like one that could fit over a hundred people. It in all honesty had everything people wanted an indoor and outdoor pool and hot tub all the kind of things rich people usually enjoy in life. Sean had way more then enough money because of the amount of jobs he took and he had enough to retire for life but preferred to work rather then not.

Erza had also become and S class mage as well 4 months ago during the last trial while Mira didn't but Sean cheered her up. Erza also to his surprise had decided to let him have more then one lover saying she knew others in the guild cared about him and wanted them to feel loved rather then just jealous. Sean not seeing a problem in her logic went with it. So far in this little love group were Mira and Cana who he could see had a thing for him. A month ago they went to an expensive resort for a romantic vacation. All three of them had sex with him on different days during the time there and loved every minute of it.

Also a about a year ago Natsu found an egg that he thought was a dragons egg but when it hatched it was a blue cat with wings which really surprised him. They named the cat Happy and in truth the little fur ball was really annoying some times like Natsu.

Sean opened the doors and as usual Natsu tried to fight him.

"Sean fight me now!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Oh for the love of...No!" Sean said making Natsu annoyed and stormed off with Happy.

"Sheesh Kruger does he ever give up?" Reznov asked drinking some Vodka.

"No I've known him longer then you I just don't understand why he does these things." Sean said rubbing his head.

"Maybe if you beat him really bad he'll stop for a small time." Cana said serving the guild.

"Yeah hey wait a minute wheres Mira she's usually serving not you?" Sean said making her smirk.

"She's actually on a job right now at the beach." She said not telling him the whole story.

"Alright I'm off then." Sean said. As soon as he was gone Cana giggled which caught Reznov's attention.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not telling." She said making him shrug his shoulders and went back to his drink.

Sean on the beach was looking for Mira when he noticed a group of people surrounding something.

"The hell?" Sean asked and went to see what they were looking at. Sean pushing through them came to an amazing sight. Mira was dressed in a sexy Bikini two piece that showed her body well. After a photo shot she looked to Sean and widen her eyes but then smiles.

"Like what you see Scarface?" Mira said teasingly.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Hey buddy get lost we saw her first." Said a thug dressed in black cloths along with his two frinds.

"Yeah well she's my girlfriend so fuck off." Sean said making the man growl and tried to punch him but Sean grabbed his arm and threw him in the ocean a mile out. The other two ran away in fear.

"What are you doing out here anyway Sean?" Mira asked getting her regular cloths on.

"Cana said you were out here on a job but she didn't tell me you were modeling. How long has this been going on?" He asked making her giggle before pulling him into a kiss.

"A couple months besides it has great benefits like keeping the outfits or getting some for free care to see some?" She asked seductively making him chuckle before he picked her up bridal style making her burst out laughing.

"As tempting as that is lets head back to the guild." Sean said before jumping to the guild in one jump.

"Back already Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"Yup. Cana you never told me she was modeling." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh like you didn't approve of what you saw." Cana said making him smirk.

"True hey where is Erza?" Sean asked not seeing her.

"Oh she went on a quest with Julia a couple hours ago they should be back soon." Reznov said.

"Alright might as well take another one then." Sean said going to the board and saw one in particular. "Hey Cana come here." Sean said getting her attention and saw the quest was to deliver a file the mermaid guild but needed a female to do it.

"What you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"You and Mira whens the last time the three of us even worked together?" Sean asked getting her to nod and all three left. Soon they arrived at the guild. Mira knocked and a woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah there was a quest to deliver this file to you guys." Sean said handing her the file.

"Yes but it was for a woman to deliver it." The woman said glaring at him.

"I know this was my idea to spend time together as a team." Sean said before they heard a scream inside and the doors opened the revel five men in the guild that most have transported themselves in by magic. One of the men had a girl held by her neck in his hand gasping for air.

"Oh no not now." The woman said in fear but felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and saw Sean glaring at the men since he knew them.

"You fuckers again!?" Sean yelled in anger.

"What why is it everytime we plan something your always there?" One of the dark mages said in anger.

"Let her go." Sean said in a dangerous tone making the man tremble in fear and let her go by accident and she ran towards him. Sean looked towards Mira and Cana and told them to let him handle this. The men trembled in fear as Sean beat them to a bloody pulp. Soon Sean had them outside and tied up waiting for the Rune Knights to take them.

"Are you alright." Sean asked the girl who was trying to get her breath back. She nods making him smile before looking towards the woman from earlier. "Has this happened before?" He asked getting her to nod in shame.

"Our master is usually the one to stop them but she's at a conference right now they've must have known." She said in shame.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Whats your name?" Sean asked.

"Kagura." Kagura said before he handed her a sword which confused her.

"You have a potential that remains dormant because you haven't given yourself a purpose to become strong heres one for you. Train to protect everything you care about your friends family and guild mates even the innocent." Sean said as the three began to leave.

"Wait!" Kagura said making them stop. "Will we ever see you again?" She asked in hope making him smile.

"I'll come by and help you train along with anyone else every now and then." Sean said as they vanished.

Kagura looked at the sword Sean gave her and smiled deciding to do as he said and become stronger.

"Well that was nice of you." Cana said as they arrived back at the guild.

"She reminds me of some of the people I helped before I joined the guild." Sean said as they entered.

"There you are." Erza said walking up to them.

"Hey Erza." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

Just then Macao ran in breathing heavily.

"Jeez Macao whats gotten into you man?" Reznov asked.

"The king and his daughter are on their way here." Macao said making everyone minus Sean Reznov Julia Erza Cana and Laxus to freeze before the frozen members of the guild panicked and began cleaning the guild.

Soon Sean Erza Cana Mira Makarov and Laxus were outside the guild waiting for the king.

"Why do I get the feeling you have something to do with the king coming here?" Laxus asked Sean who shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey I'm just as surprised as you man." Sean said since he wasn't expecting the king to come here.

Few minutes later the king and his escort arrived.

"Sean its good to see you my boy." King Toma said.

"Like wise sir I'm honestly surprised that you came all the way out here." Sean said making the king chuckle.

"Oh I'm not here just for a social visit but I will tell you more later right now I need a drink." The king said making some chuckle.

Hisui stepped out of their carriage and smiled at Sean.

"Hello Sean." She said.

"Hello princess its good to see you again." Sean said before she engulfed him in a hug.

Soon they soon went inside and the King explained that Sean had been selected for a trial to take a position greater then the ten wizard saints.

"What position I thought the Ten wizard saints were the best." Sean said in confusion.

"Yes thats true however though ever few generations only one mage is selected for this position even greater then them. The title is the guardian of Fiore only 4 people in the past have ever taken the title. Myself and my council decided it was time to pick a new one and you have been selected for the trial. With this position your allowed to step in if the magic council does something unfair or even so much as arrest them if you have a good reason to" Toma said surprising the whole guild.

"Wow I'm honestly shocked. What exactly do I have to do?" Sean asked.

"I cant tell you exactly since even I don't know All I can tell you is where to go and it will be explained there." Toma said making Sean nod.

"Alright then when do I start?" Sean said with a smirk.

"Next week a guid will take you to the location." Toma said.

"Alright then I say we celebrate for this occasion!" Makarov said proud one of his youngest mages had been chosen for this. The whole guild cheered while Sean looked sheepish.

"Honestly this place gets more famous because of you at this rate will need a bigger guild hall with all the new members joining." Mira said in amusement making him chuckle. While he sat down with his friends and Hisui a man entered the guild and approached the master.

"May I help you?" Makarov asked.

"Yes I would like to join the guild if you would let me." The man said.

"May I ask your name?" Makarov asked but would soon regret that question.

"Freddy Kruger." As soon as he said that a glass shattered in Sean's hand. Everyone turned and saw him trembling in fury and turned slowly and faced his brother who had a cruel smirk on his face.

"Oh so the rumors were true you are still alive little brother." Freddy said.

" **GET OUT.** " Sean said in an extremely dangerous and angry voice which shocked the whole guild but remembered his story of what his brother tried to do.

"Oh whats this no hello? No how've you've been?" Freddy said mockingly.

" **I'M WARNING YOU FREDDY GET OUT NOW WHILE YOU STILL LIVE.** " Sean said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Your not welcome here he told us what you tried to do to him." Erza said trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Oh who asked your opinion little whore?" Freddy said before Sean tackled him to the floor.

(Enter Freddy in the real world from freddy vs Jason soundtrack here)

Sean punched Freddy directly in the face before kicking him extremely hard in the ribs throwing him out a wall and out of the guild. Freddy groaned for a second before charging at him trying to hit him in the chest with his gloved hand that had four claws on it. Sean dodged before punching him in the stomach. Sean grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a large rock. Freddy glared and vanished before stabbing him in the shoulder making Sean groan in slight pain before grabbing him again and head butted him.

"You still fight for the weak you worthless brat just like mom that is why you lose." Freddy said making Sean roar in rage and threw him into some trees. Sean charged at him again and grabbed him by the neck and threw him back down in a large rock and delivered punch after punch into his face before Freddy vanished again and stabbed him in the left side of his leg. Sean jumped and spin kicked him into a tree before Sean breathed blue fire at him. Freddy took the hit and fired lighting at him making Sean groan in pain.

Freddy's body began to change into a monster. He took on the form of a white monster( I'm not good at describing this one so just look up monster X from godzilla final wars). Sean growled and changed as well to his more preferred spirit form and roared at him. Freddy charged and jumped spinning hitting Sean in the face with his tails. Sean's spikes glowed and the stream of blue fire came out of his mouth and hit him in the center of his chest making him roar in pain.

"Master I thought you said Guardians were less common now!" Evergreen said fearful for her crush.

"Freddy is no guardian that is no spirit its a demon known as Keizer I always assumed it was a myth but apparently not." Makarov said glaring at the monster harming one of his children.

Sean roared as he smacked his tail at Freddy's legs making him lose balance and fall down. Sean breathed his blue fire at him again but this time lighting came out of the eyes of Freddy hit his attack preventing their attacks from hitting the other. Sean growled and charged at him again and as he continued to push him he failed to notice they were heading over the cliff. When they went over to cliff both roared as they went in the ocean water.

"NO!" Markarov yelled as they all went to the cliff to find them. Looking at the water all they saw were air bubbles and waves before a large geyser of blood came out of the water.

(end song here)

"Sean!" Erza yelled in fear. For a few seconds nothing happened till Sean in his human form came emerged from the water and went to the rocks of the cliff gasping for air and climbed back up to the others. Sean was pulled up by Laxus and Freed and panted in exhaustion.

"Wheres your brother?" Laxus asked.

"Don't know probably dead if all that blood is any indication." Sean said before Reznov and Julia helped him up. One thing was certain all of the magical world would be looking for Freddy if he was alive and bring him to justice for his crimes.

 **Authors note: Yes a new chapter I decided not to make Erza pregnant yet since it would mean less sex and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want that. Also another addition to the harem would be Wendy but 17 years old instead of 12. next chapter Sean leaves for his trial for the position of** **Guardian of Fiore till then see ya.**


	5. New position

Chapter 5 New position

Erza woke up and found Cana and Mira in bed with her and sighed since one person was missing. It had been 8 days since Sean and his brother fought and 3 since he left for the trial for the rank of the guardian of Fiore. She knew he would come back but still not waking up with him made her feel empty inside. About to get up she was pulled back down by Mira who hugged her to keep her from leaving and blushed from feeling her naked breasts on her naked back.

"Don't go not yet just a few more minutes" Mire said sleepily. Erza smiled and turned around and hugged her closer smashing their large breasts together making them moan. Cana woke up and pressed her breasts on Mira's back making her moan from having their breasts on her. This wasn't the first time they've done this. The first time they were all drunk 3 months ago and just went with it.

Mira pulled Erza into a lust filled kiss making both of them moan as their tongues fought for dominance. Cana licked Mira's neck making Mira shudder in pleasure before Cana cupped her breasts and played with them. Erza pulled Cana closer making her moan as her breasts smashed tighter into Mira's back. Mira placed her hands on Erza's ass and dug her fingers into her flesh making Erza moan more.

"Lets take this somewhere more hot." Cana said making them smile.

Soon all three of them were in the steam room. Cana on her stomach had her ass played with by Mira while Erza kissed her neck. Erza feeling daring sat down in front of Cana showing her wet pussy to her face making Cana smirk before grabbing her hips bringing her closer and licked her lips before attaching her mouth over her pussy making Erza gasp in pleasure. Mira getting more turned on by their acts put on a strap on and thrusted into Cana who moaned more into Erza.

Erza grabbed her breasts and played with them making her groan in pleasure before she felt Mira grab her head and pulled her into a kiss making her eyes clouded with lust. Cana screamed into Erza as she came on the strap on making Erza come as well from the vibrations from her yell. Erza fell into Mira's arms panting in bliss.

"This honestly isn't as fun if he isn't here." Mira said making them nod.

"I blame the king for this but I cant blame him for choosing him for the trial lets just hope he comes back soon." Cana said before standing up and smacked Mira's ass making her giggle. As she left Mira noticed Erza was holding a neckless Sean had given her when they first started dating. The neckless was a heart shaped locket that inside had a small picture of them on their first date.

"He'll come back he always does." Mira said making her nod and pulled her into a kiss before heading out of the steam room.

Now heading to the guild Erza first entered and as usual everyone was fighting each other.

"Oh brother." Cana said dryly.

"Hey there you guys are I thought you would be in your rich home." Reznov said in amusement.

"Hey just because Sean spoils us doesn't mean we're going to live in that place forever and never come out." Mira said going in the back to serve the other guild members.

"Speaking of Kruger I just heard from one the kings messengers saying he should be back soon from completing the test." Reznov said making them smile.

"Good to know how long till he gets back?" Cana asked drinking a beer she ordered.

"He should be back now but my guess is he's taking his time to enjoy the sights since he's in the more northern parts of the country." Reznov said.

"I did actually." Sean said entering the guild and to everyones surprise he had a cast on his right arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Reznov asked.

"I uh was attacked on my way back by the dark guild of Tartarus fortunately I won but damn those guys are no joke." Sean said surpassing them.

"Did they say why they attacked you?" Makarov asked since one of the three top dark guilds attacking one person was troubling.

"No I never got the chance cause something else also attacked me as soon as I beat her. A dragon named Acnologia." Sean said making the master narrow his eyes knowing that name anywhere.

"Where is it maybe I could ask him where..." Was as far as Natsu got before Sean glared at him.

"Natsu you don't understand this dragon had no intention of talking it tried to kill me. The battle lasted for hours I'm lucky enough I got away alive that dragon is pure evil trust me. That fucking thing busted my arm tried to tear off my leg and almost gutted me. Igneal and my parents may be one thing but he only cares about killing. Even I couldn't kill him the best I did was wound it greatly before I managed to get away." Sean said in total seriousness.

"So what do we do then?" Levy asked in slight fear since if he couldn't kill this thing who could.

"Nothing in all honesty it looked surprised to see me I don't think it was expecting to see any human or anything at all to be near it. The best we can do is remain calm and ignore it." Sean said making them see his point.

"But what if he knows where Igneal or your parents are don't you at least want to find them?" Natsu asked.

"Ay sir." Happy said agreeing with his friend.

"Of course I do but you won't find out from him I don't even think he's still there. Just relax no good will come from going on a wild goose chase Natsu." Sean said making him sigh and gave up.

"Well at least your home and alive thats all that matters in my view." Makarov said before the largest grin came to his face. "AND NOW FAIRY TAIL IS THE NUMBER ONE GUILD BECAUSE OF YOU MY BOY YOUR A GOLD MINE!" He yelled in absolute pride since Sean now had the greatest title in Fiore. The whole guild cheered remembering why he left in the first place. Sean smirked and rubs the back of his head in modesty.

"Christ kid you've only been here for 2 years and the whole guild is famous even more then before." Laxus said from the second floor.

"Oh come on its not just me you know." Sean said in embarrassment.

"Whatever you say Scarface." Mira said making him chuckle in amusement.

"Hey put some cloths on ice freak!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up dragon boy!" Grey yelled in just his boxers.

"Oi come on guys give it a rest." Erza said.

"Shut up!" They both yelled hitting her in the face and everything freeze.

"Ooooh nooooo. Please tell me they did not just do that?" Sean asked.

"Yes they did." Laxus said smirking knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"You idiots are so dead." Mira said as she and Cana got behind Sean.

"Um Erza?" Grey and Natsu asked in fear before she opened her eyes and glared at them. They both shuddered in fear.

"Die!" She yelled beating them to a bloody pulp.

"Oooh thats going to leave a mark." Reznov said drinking his Vodka.

"Please have mercy!" Grey begged.

"Some one help!" Natsu yelled.

"Ok thats enough." Sean said walking calmly over to them and pulled Erza off them and held her shoulders making her calm down but she still glared at them making them freeze in fear before running off.

"Those two give me such a headache." Erza said rubbing her head.

"True but it is amusing half the time when they do this." Sean said making her smile slightly.

The party started again and Sean told them the trial was to fight the previous guardians who have been copied into a temple to test the next guardians of the country.

"Wow it must have been difficult fighting off the past guardians all at once." Levy said in amazement.

"Not really it went by really quick for me." Sean said laying back.

Levy smiled at his carefree attitude and was really trying to work up the courage to be a part of his group but feared rejection because of her small chest compared to Mira Erza and Cana. Said girls pulled her away for a second while he talked to the others.

"You want to be a part of our little love group don't you?" Cana asked with a grin making Levy blush.

"Um well...yes but lets face it compared to you guys I have nothing on my chest to make me attractive." Levy said in embarrassment.

"Oh come on you really think he cares about breasts he only cares about us for us not our bodies thats just a bonus." Mira making her blush but still was to shy to admit it to him so they formed a plan.

Sean arm wrestling with Elfman completely unaware of their conversation before slamming Elfman's arm down making him sulk while Sean laughed.

"Give it up wimps you cant beat me might as well call me the hercules for my strength." Sean said laughing before the guilds doors slam open and to everyones shock Freddy Kruger was there glaring at Sean who glared right back.

(insert Hi-Finesse Visionary song here)

"They'll be calling you dead when I'm through with you little brat!" Freddy said vanishing and stabbed Sean in the stomach making him growl and grabbed him by the neck and threw him out the guild before jumping out after him.

"So you are still alive but when I'm done with you there will be noting left to confirm your existence in life." Sean said as the dark cloud sent rain and lighting down at them. Freddy fired lighting at him but Sean absorbed the attack making him stronger and pulled out the ground from under him making him fall down as Sean picked up a large chunk of the ground and threw it at him burying him before Freddy came out and stabbed Sean in the chest making him groan in pain and pulled out his knife gloved hand and threw him into a tree.

"Not this again I thought he was dead the first time." Laxus said having enough of this nut job.

"As did I but those who contain demons like this are said to be difficult to kill he must have ran away after their first fight to heal." Makarov said not liking that fact that this monster was still alive.

"Well why aren't we doing anything to help?" Natsu asked in anger.

"Ay sir he cant win alone." Happy said.

"Because this is his fight Natsu and he doesn't need help." Erza said making him growl but understood.

Sean punched Freddy extremely hard into some trees before he kicked him in the ribs hearing them crack. "Your weak." Sean said before grabbing his head and slammed him into a large rock making Freddy groan in pain. "Worthless." He said tearing off his left arm making Freddy scream in pain before Sean kicked him a few feet away from him. "Nothing but a worthless mistake that should never have been born." He said before smashing his foot on his head making him groan in pain.

"Your the weak one little brat thats why I tried to kill you that night you didn't deserve to live your to soft." Freddy said mocking him.

"And yet I have power to remake this world in my image my own world but then again heres the thing of all the things I hate you for I'm grateful you tried to kill me that night otherwise I might not have had the life I have now or the people I love now. For that you have my thanks and will be given a swift death for that." Sean said before grabbing his neck and squeezed him very tightly. Sean summoned a silver blade and aimed it at his heart.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe your not soft." Freddy said before gasping in pain as Sean sent his sword into his heart and bleed out before finally dying. Sean grabbed the body and threw it miles out into the ocean.

(End song here)

Erza Mira Cana and Levy approached just as he fell down completely drained from his fights today. They rushed and brought him inside.

"He's completely drained he must have lost a lot of magic today my suggestion is to just take him home with you and let him rest for now." Makarov said making them nod and took him home along with Levy deciding to put their plan into action.

Sean woke up and saw it was night and still raining and lighting outside and looked down and saw Erza Mira and Cana in bed nude and to his surprise and delight Levy was in bed with them as well also nude making him smile brushing her hair making her smile before he leaned down and kissed her head making her smile before he laid back down and went to sleep again.

 **Authors note: Alright another chapter. Also to the one who said Erza was 12 or 13 she's not she's 16 years old now you really think someone would get pregnant that young use your head man. I decided to finish off Freddy for good this chapter. Next chapter Sean saves Mira and her sister from their brother who lost control on her first S rank mission and maybe Lisanna will join their group.**


	6. The guardians past

chapter 6 The guardians past

8 months later

Sean after finally finishing an annoying job getting rid of those perverted monkeys was about to head back to the guild when he felt a familiar magic he knew belonged to Mira was close by. In the last 8 months much has changed for the guild new members joined because of how famous it was getting since he become the new guardian. What was really surprising was all ten of the wizard saints came to challenge him wanting to see if he was worthy of the title he held. Sean beat all of them minus Makarov since he knew he could not win. The master of Phantom lord had tried to force him into his guild saying someone like him shouldn't be a part of worthless guild like Fairy tail. Of course the man ended up in the hospital for a month for that comment.

Mira had also become an S class mage 3 months ago which made her excited finally being able to take higher paying jobs now. She right now she was on a mission with her siblings but for some reason he felt as though something was wrong and went to their location.

Mira was terrified. Why you ask? Because her brother after they finally managed to take down a powerful monster had tried to take over the beast and now was being controlled by it.

"Mira!" Lisanna said flying towards her. "I managed to evacuate the town." She said.

"Lisanna you have to get out of here its to dangerous." Mira said fearing for her sisters life.

"I won't leave let me help." Lisanna said not moving.

"Elfman tried to takeover the beast and now lost control we have to bring him back to his senses before it completely takes over his soul." Mira said.

Lisanna walked over to the monster that looked like Elfman.

"What are you doing get back here!" Mira yelled at her in fear.

"Elfman please stop don't you recognize us?" Lisanna said making him stop and look at her for a second looking like he was gaining control again.

Mira thought he was as well but saw his arm coming down to hit her and screamed as it nearly did before all three of them heard a loud roar. The monster looked and saw a creature with spikes on his back two very large ones on its shoulders. This was one of Sean's spirit the one they knew as Zilla.

"Sean?" Mira asked in hope. Sean looked down at them and got in front of them protectively roaring at the monster. Elfman roared and tried to slash him but Sean opened his mouth and bit him making him roar in pain before Sean let go and whacked him with his tail making him fall down. The spikes on his back glowed and a stream of green fire hit him in the chest making Elfman roar in more pain before jumping on him and tried to punch him.

Sean dodged and head butted him making Elfman dizzy giving Sean and opportunity and hit him in the face with his hands having one of his claws scarring his right eye making him roar in pain before Sean breathed green fire at his face making him lose conciseness from all the pain and fell down out cold changing back. Sean roared one last time before changing back to his human form.

"Sean!" Mira yelled tackling him into a hug crying on his shoulder.

"Shhhh its ok." Sean said calming her down. "Now what exactly happened here?" He asked since this clearly was an accident.

"I finally managed to beat the beast but then Elfman tried to take over it." Mira said explaining the whole ordeal.

"I'm just glad you came here." Lisanna said with a happy smile on her face.

"Call it luck I was in the area when this happened otherwise I don't even want to think of what might have happened here." Sean said making them smile. Sean picked Elfman up and transported them to the guild setting Elfman in the infirmary. They went home to rest but while Sean was setting his stuff down Mira was talking with her sister.

"Come on Mira I'm not some little kid anymore please." Lisanna asked. Lisanna after some time had started viewing Sean in a different way like she did with Natsu when she was younger.

"No way I know your 15 now but still." Mira said. Her sister asked her if she could join her and the others in their little love group. While a part of her wanted her to join to feel that experience she was still her little sister.

"Why not?" Lisanna asked pouting making Mira sigh.

"Alright look heres the deal." Mira said whispering her plan into her sisters ear and Lisanna giggled at her idea.

Sean sighed finally getting his stuff and pay put away along with Mira's since they got their pay before they left. He headed for his room and opened the door and removed his cloths till only in his boxers and saw on his bed was Mira and her sister both only in small thongs smiling at him.

"Well this is a sight to enjoy what brought this on?" Sean asked in curiosity.

"Seems my little sister began to fall in love with you and got over Natsu and in my opinion its about time." Mira said before she let out a surprised squeak when her sister spanked her.

"What was that now miss who dresses like a tramp?" Lisanna said making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"What did you just say you little brat?" Mira said before got on her knees and pulled her sister on her lap.

"What you know its true." Lisanna said making Mira growl.

"Ok thats it!" Mira said raising her hand and smacked her sisters ass making Lisanna yelp.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sean said getting into bed as Mira spanked her sister.

"You little brat!" Mira yelled spanking her sister who she could tell was enjoying this.

Lisanna moaned as her ass was spanked by her sister who grinned at her. Once she was done her ass was completely red.

Sean came up behind Mira and played with her breasts making her whimper and her sister sat back up and sucked on her left one making her moan holding her head close. Lisanna then went down and removed her thong smirking as she did so seeing her wet pussy before she placed her mouth on it making Mira gasp in surprise before she grabbed her head forcing her deeper into her pussy.

"Oh more you little brat." Mira moaned out and yelled as Lisanna bit down on her pussy making her scream as she came. Lisanna smirked licking her lips before pulling her sister into a kiss sharing her taste. Sean getting an idea forced Mira on her stomach and lined himself to her entrance and thrusted into her making her gasp before Lisanna took off her thong and placed her pussy in Mira's mouth and moaned as her tongue slipped inside.

"Wow you must have practiced this with the other girls if your this good." Lisanna said moaning as her sister ate her out. Mira moaned into her sisters pussy enjoying the taste she had while enjoying Sean thrusting into her. Lisanna moaned as her sister continued to eat her out and played with her breasts lost in a sea of lust. Sean growled as he neared his release thrusting faster into Mira who moaned louder into her sister who was also approaching her orgasm and screamed out in lust as she came on her mouth as Sean came inside of Mira who came as well. Sean pulled out and turned Mira on her back seeing her lust filled eyes making him smirk before Lisanna came behind him and rubbed her breasts on his back.

"My turn." Lisanna said getting in front of him and sat on his lap before she could insert herself on his cock though he stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this now we can wait if your not ready you know." Sean said making her smilie and pulled him into a kiss moving her tongue in his mouth before she pulled back.

"I've been waiting for this for months now." She said before she inserted him inside her pussy making her gasp in pain and shut her eyes tightly as blood came out of her entrance. Sean placed his hands on her face making her open her eyes as he brushed the tears out of her eyes before pulling her into a kiss making her moan wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh one more thing don't go easy on me I like it rough." She said making him chuckle before he pulled out and placed her on her stomach and thrusted back into her making her gasp before moaning out his name.

"Remember you asked for it." Sean said thrusting into her with extreme speed making her yell out in lust. Mira regaining her strength looked at them and smiled at them before she came behind Sean pressing her breasts on his back making him grin.

"How does she feel inside I bet its nice and warm in her pussy maybe you should test the other hole when you done." Mira said making him chuckle before pulling her into a kiss making her moan. Lisanna moaned out in lust have a few orgasms ever few minutes because of how fast he was going but he still hasn't come inside her.

"Please come inside me I want it so bad!" Lisanna yelled out in agony of not being filled.

"Such a little whore you are Lisanna wanting him to come inside already I think you need to be punished some more." Mira said leaning down and kissed her neck sucking on her skin leaving her mark.

"Yes please I've been a bad girl please!" Lisanna yelled out before screaming as she came again and Sean came deep inside her making her eyes roll into the back of her head. "So good." Lisanna moaned out before Mira pulled her on top of her.

"Now for your punishment little sister." Mira said with a smirk. Lisanna felt Sean rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks making her moan and giggle. Mira smirked before spanking her sisters ass making her moan more.

"Now for the final act." Sean said thrusting into her ass making her yell out in pain before Mira pulled her into a kiss. Lisanna groaned out in pain but moaned as her sister played with her fingering her pussy while Sean thrusted into her ass. Mira pulled Lisanna to her breasts and placed her left one in her mouth making Lisanna moan as she sucked on her sisters tit.

"Such a naughty girl sucking on your sisters breasts I think you need a spanking." Mira said making Lisanna shudder in anticipation. Sean smirked at this and thrusted faster into Lisanna's ass which was beginning to tighten around him signaling she was close. Lisanna gasped and moaned faster as she came close to another orgasm and her eyes widen when she did screaming into Mira's breasts as her anal walls squeezed Sean's cock tightly as he came inside her again. Sean pulled out and laid down on the bed while Mira held her sister who passed out.

"I think she's going to fit in here perfectly." Mira said brining her closer to him as Sean pulled the covers up and let them under.

"Well looks like you all had fun." Cana said as she Erza and Levy appeared standing by the door completely naked smirking at them. Sean chuckled before they made their way over to them and got in the bed and went to sleep.

Next morning

Lisanna woke up and found she was in bed completely naked and giggled remembering last night. Deciding to find the others she walked around the house still nude and found Mira taking a bath in a fancy bathroom. Deciding to look around some more she found Levy in the book room nude as her reading.

"So how was your first time last night?" Levy asked with a grin as she closed her book. Lisanna giggled saying it was perfect.

"The anal was unexpected though." Lisanna said with a blush as her ass was a little sore rubbing it. Levy giggled remembering she did the same thing when she asked for that.

"Trust me I know but it is enjoyable." Levy said as she stood up and went for the kitchen.

Sean in the room was getting a blowjob from Cane who wanted a quickie before they went to the guild. Cana deep throated him wanting in every part of her mouth before she felt him vibrate and came inside her mouth making her moan getting every drop.

"Perfect way to start my day." Cana said before she stood up and got her regular cloths on along with the others.

Mira and Lisanna managed to help Elfman with his injuries while Julia healed them since her water magic could heal people.

"It certainly is fortunate that you were there when this happened I'd hate to think of what might have happened if you weren't." Makarov said to Sean who nods.

"Just luck I guess." Sean said.

"Hey Sean fight me!" Natsu yelled out.

"Oh for the love of god dude we've been over this you cant beat me." Sean said.

"Whats the matter you afraid I'll kick you ass this time?" Natsu challenged.

"Oh whatever fine." Sean said as they went out back.

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu yelled out as he breathed fire at Sean who didn't even dodge. The flames cleared and Sean charged and punched Natsu in the stomach making him fly back a few feat and tried to get back to his feet.

"Heh I'm not going down that easily this time." Natsu said with a grin making Sean smirk.

"Well at least this time your taking this seriously." Sean said as his Zilla spikes came out of his back and they glowed and fire a his green fire at them. Over the past year he's learned to use his spirits abilities without taking on their full forms and size. Natsu jumped and dashed over at Sean.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu yelled hitting Sean right in the face making he skid back a few feet. The guild was surprised that Natsu was not out cold yet.

"Heh I guess you have improved as of late but you've only scratched the surface of your abilities I on the other hand." Sean said as the water from the ocean came up and locked Natsu in a sphere of water. "Have already learned every spell and ability of magic." Sean said as the sphere dropped and Natsu gasped for air.

"Hey no fair your not even using your dragon magic what gives?" Natsu asked.

"Remember I did say I know all magic but I use my best magic on more serious battles not ones like this." Sean said.

"And just where did you learn all that magic?" A deep male voice said making Sean's eyes widen and turned and saw three people one had tan skin muscular arms and brown hair. The second had blond hair white skin and red eyes and the last of them was a tall man with black hair in a pony tail.

"You three what do you want?" Sean asked glaring at them.

"The master wants you back because of your talent and you will come back wither you like it or not." Said the blond man.

"He was never my master you all tricked me making me believe that what we were doing was good but instead you were trying to acquire a power that should never be used or found." Sean said.

"Your opinion means little now come with us quietly or we can do this the hard way." The tan skinned man said.

"Azuma, Zancrow and Bluenote I will give you all one chance to leave and never come back or I'll show you how powerful I have become." Sean said as his eyes closed before he opened them again and his eyes changed from forest green to sickly yellow and were slitted.

"The hard way it is then." Zancrow said making black flames.

"Who are these guys?" Reznov asked.

"Their members of the dark guild Grimoire Heart." Sean said shocking the whole guild that he knew who they were. "2 years before gramps found me I used to study under their master back then though I didn't even know they were guild let alone a dark one. Hades had sent us to find the Primordial Magic that was in a liquid form. Whoever enters the liquid version of it always dies. Everyone but me I fell in it by accident thats how I know all magic including reading minds thats how I found out what they really wanted and left." Sean said shocking them.

"And now master Hades wants you back saying your wasting your talent for this guild." Azuma said.

"Tell him this when you limp back to him. I will never help him revive the black wizard." Sean said as he breathed fire at them making them jump away. Zancrow tried to burn him with his god slayer magic but Sean simply absorbed his attack and raised the water of the ocean and trapped him in a sphere like Natsu. Bluenote tried to use his magic to bring him down but Sean wasn't even affected and simple created a sword and threw it at him impaling him in the left leg making him growl in pain.

Azuma used his magic to bind him but Sean simply used his strength to break free and used his spare hand to take a large part of the ground up and threw it at him fast hitting him in the face with ease and knocked him out. Sean let Zancrow out who gasped for air while glaring at Sean who glared back but Sean kicked him in the face knocking him out. Sean turned to Bluenote who pulled his sword out.

"Leave now while I still allow it and never come back or next I will kill all of you." Sean said making Bluenote glare but grabbed Azuma and Zancrow and left quickly. Sean fell to his knee as the others came to him.

"I think its time you explain some things to us." Makarov said.

"I know. 2 years after my parents vanished I traveled the country looking for them then Hades offered me a chance to learn magic. At the time I was young and naive thinking maybe he could help. For a year I studied all sorts of magic and mastered most of what he had to offer me in days if not hours. He sent me and those three to acquire the Primordial Magic and like I said this was a liquid in a small pool I accidentally slipped into it. The story was all those that try to touch it die but for me for some reason that didn't happen and all the magic of the past and present were given to me. I thought I could help people with that power but Hades had other plans he has been trying to find a way to resurrect the black wizard and with my new powers he thought he could succeed but I ran away I was never a member of the guild back then I just thought he could help me find my parents. 2 years later you and I met and you know the rest." Sean said to them.

"So what happened to the Primordial Magic then?" Makarov asked. Sean took summoned a vile and inside it was a glowing blue liquid.

"I keep it in a secure place with my magic so no one will ever suffer the same fate." Sean said as the vile vanished.

"Who's this black wizard they were talking about?" Cana asked.

"They mean Zeref." Makarov said shocking the whole guild.

"They want to bring him back are they insane?" Erza asked in shock since someone she knew said the same thing.

"I can bring people back from the land of the dead but not for long the spell only lasts for a day so their wasting their time." Sean said making the relived it wasn't permanent.

"Still though we should probably notify the council about this." Makarov said.

"No if they learn about this they'll try to disband the guild. This intel stays with us besides I highly doubt even if they succeed in reviving him he'll side with them." Sean said knowing the black wizard was not as he seemed.

Unknown location

"So you failed to retrieve him?" Hades asked his mages.

"We were no match for him his power continues to grow and might even be stronger then Zeref." Azuma said.

"I don't doubt it the Primordial Magic had bonded with his body for the past 6 years now. However though it looks like he's still holding back not wanting to unleash his full power. The power of a god inside him." Hades said knowing the young boy he found was a prodigy that only comes once in a lifetime and hearing his accomplishments of the past 3 years and even gained the greatest title of the country he knew this boy would only get stronger with each passing day.

"So what do we do we cant let him stay in the guild if we're to find Seref." Zancrow said.

"Patience in time we will have them both." Hades said.

Back at the guild

Sean drinking some water as the guild fought again.

"You ok?" Mira asked beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just hopping I would never run into people from my past again after Freddy was killed I've had enough of that." Sean said before a chair hit his head. "WHO DID THAT ASSHOLES!" Sean yelled making the guild laugh. Sean then noticed Hisui by the door smiling at him. He walked over to her. "Hisui what are you doing here and wheres your dad or any guards?" Sean asked not seeing any guards or her father making her giggle.

"Thats all explained in this." She said handing him a letter Makarov took it and reads before his eyes widen and faints.

"What the hell?" Sean asked taking the letter and reads it. "Oh I got admit I didn't see this coming at all." Sean said in amusement making her giggle.

"What whats going on?" Julia asked.

"Apparently her father is letting her join the guild so long as I look after her but do you even know any magic?" Sean asked making her nod.

"Its called royal magic. Similar to crash magic if you look at it." She said making him smirk.

"Oh trust me I know." Sean said.

Makarov came to and had a large grin on his face. "Well what are you fools waiting for lets celebrate the princess for joining our guild!" Makarov said making the whole guild cheer.

"You came here because of me didn't you?" Sean asked making her giggle before kissing his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked teasingly making him chuckle glad something good happened to make him forget about his past.

 **Authors note: holy crapy this is long anyway next chapter we finally see lucy in the story. Sorry this took so long I have been having some network problems as of late but now its fixed and I can continue again till then see ya.**


	7. Lucy

chapter 7 Lucy

2 years later

Sean on a train with Natsu was laughing his ass off. Why you ask well.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Natsu said in agony. Sean just laughed at him.

"How is it that I'm the only dragon slayer who doesn't get motion sickness?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Maybe its because you know all magic." Happy said.

"True anyway heres our stop." Sean said picking up Natsu.

"Oh thank god we're off that nightmare." Natsu said making Sean chuckle.

Sean had changed through out the years now wearing a grey hoodie that covered his face along with a grey mask. He also wore grey jeans and black combat boots. He had a large sword on his back that he called the blade of the gods.(Picture the blade of olympus).

"Come on lets see if this rumor is true about a salamander." Sean said before they heard some girls squealing in joy. "Oh god don't tell me." Sean said in annoyance.

They made their way through a crowd and saw a man in the center giving autographs to women.

"You ladies are all so sweet." The man said.

"Wait a minute." Sean said approaching the man.

"Hello sir how may I..." Was as far as the man got before Sean grabbed his hand and took off two rings both of them were charm and sleep magic rings.

"I know you. Bora wanted for crimes of human trafficking for the past few months." Sean said crushing the rings breaking the spell he had on the girls.

"How dare you who do you think you both are?" Bora asked trying to intimidate them.

"Sean Ashburn Krueger the hercules of fairy tail." Sean said making the man pale in fear.

"Um please don't kill me." Bora asked pathetically.

"Oh I won't but your going to prison." Sean said throwing him towards a jail into the cells.

"Aw man so this whole trip was for nothing?" Natsu asked.

"I told you it was to good to be true. Still at least we stopped a slave dealer thats an accomplishment here." Sean said making Natsu blink before grinning.

"Excuse me?" A blade haired girl asked. "Um you said you were with fairy tail right?" She asked in hope.

"Yes what about it?" Sean asked.

"Well I was hopping maybe I could join but I don't know where it is or how to join." She said in shyness.

"Whats your name?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Lucy." Lucy said.

"Well Lucy theres no special way to join you just ask simple as that. We can take you to the guild if you like." Sean said making Lucy squeal in excitement.

"Alright finally." Lucy said in excitement.

"Are we sure we need a blonde though?" Happy asked making Lucy glare at the cat.

"Happy." Sean said annoyed making the cat hide behind Natsu. "Ignore him he's always saying some dumb shit." Sean said as Lucy glared at the cat.

Soon they came to a train and Sean laughed again at Natsu.

"Is he ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah don't worry you see his magic for some reason gives him motion sickness." Sean said trying not to laugh.

"Whats his magic?" She asked.

"Fire dragon slayer magic I'm also a dragon slayer but for some reason I don't get motion sickness." Sean said chuckling.

"Wow." She said impressed.

"So what magic do you do?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I'm a Celestial wizard right now I only have three keys." Lucy said.

"Oh not bad I heard thats theres 12 keys." Sean said making her nod.

"Hey correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't your guild have the new guardian of Fiore?" She asked making him smirk.

"Yeah thats right why?" Sean asked playing a game with her.

"From what I heard he has 8 girls in a harem all of which he treats with respect." She said making him see where this was going.

"Let me guess you want to give a try with this guy right?" Sean asked making her blush.

"Well yeah but I don't know his face since any new pictures of him of the last 2 years haven't been seen so I don't know what he looks like." She said making Sean chuckle.

"You want to know what he looks like?" Sean asked making her nod and smile. "Lucy your looking right at him." Sean said and burst out laughing seeing the look on her face.

"You're the guardian?!" She asked in disbelief not picturing him looking like this.

"I hide my face when I'm working this way no one knows who I am or what I look like now." Sean said making her sigh.

"Well cant blame you for that." She said seeing his point.

"So what exactly is your reason for wanting to date me?" Sean asked making her blush.

"Well you give people hope and don't ask for anything in return and well countless other things." She said making him smirk before pulling down his mask and his hood.

"As much as I want you to join this little group of mine its not my decision you'll have to ask the others first." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She said in confusion making him chuckle.

"If I just let someone in the harem without consulting the others it wouldn't be fair." Sean said making her see his point. "Well looks we're here." Sean said picking up Natsu.

Lucy had a look of excitement on her face once she saw the guild. "Wow I cant believe I'm actually here." She said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah just wait till you see the others." Sean said opening the door and found most of the guild doing what they usually did.

"Hey Kruger find that dragon?" Reznov asked siting at the bar.

"Apparently the rumor was fake." Sean said before Natsu attacked the person who told them about it.

"Whoa what was that for?" Lucy asked surprised.

"You lied to us about that Salamander your dead!" Natsu yelled fighting the man.

"Now now Natsu try to settle down!" Happy said as he was launched across the room.

"Oi hahahaha oh boy." Sean said enjoying the fight.

"Well this is not what I expected." Lucy said but still smiled.

"You get used to it." Sean said before Mira tried to tackle him but ended up failing as Sean crouched down.

"Damnit scarface one of these days." Mira said. Mira hadn't changed at all since the incident since Sean preferred this version of her rather then someone who acts differently.

"Mira we've been over this you cant get me anyway we have a new member here." Sean said placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Mira smirked knowing where this was going and asked where she wanted her guild mark. Lucy asked for it on her right hand colored pink.

"Sean I see you've acquired a new member to the guild." Makarov said above him.

"Yeah Natsu and I ran into her while looking for this Salamander who turned out to be a fake and she wanted to join us so we brought her here." Sean said.

"Anyway the magic council wants you to give them a report on the criminal you both captured." Makarov said making Sean sigh before vanishing.

"Whoa where'd he go?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Sean just went to the council to give them his report anyway mind if you and I talk?" Mira said making her nod not seeing the mischief look on her face.

Sean appearing at the council headquarters felt a pair of arms around his back and sighed.

"Hello Ultear what do you want?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"I think you already know the answer to that." She said coming in front of him.

"The answers no I'm not joining the council." Sean said making her pout.

"Oh why not its not that bad here." She said.

"The council is worthless and I know your not on their side tell Hades this." Sean said making her eyes widen that he knew who she worked for. "Tell him to fuck off I'm not going to go back to him or his group of flunkies to revive the black wizard. Heres my report." Sean said handing her a folder and vanished.

"Lord Hades was right he is stubborn but I have ways of convincing him." She said to herself before walking off.

Sean transported himself back to his house and heard moaning making him smirk. He headed upstairs and to his surprise and delight he saw Mira Laki and Cana having their way with Lucy who had a lust filled smile on her face.

"Well this just put me in a good mood." Sean said making them stop and look at him.

"I take it Ultear tried her usual attempt to have you join the council." Laki said having heard of this before.

"Yup but this puts me in a better mood." Sean said making them smile.

"So does this make me part of the group now?" Lucy asked while sitting on her stomach.

"Yup." Sean said while removing his gear to join them in this little initiation.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know you guys were hopping this would be longer but this episode was really boring and I want to get to the first main arc now.**

 **Those currently in the harem are**

 **Lucy  
Erza  
Cana  
Mira  
Lisanna  
Laki  
Levy  
Hisui  
Bisca I'll do a flashback on her next chapter**

 **Evergreen won't be part of the harem till after battle of fairy tail is over. Juvia will join in after the battle with her guid is over. Ur is joining after the island arc. the others will take time. ask who you want me to add but I'm not sure about**


	8. flashbacks and love

Chapter 8 flashbacks and love

Sean waking up found Lucy Mira Laki and Cana naked in his bed making him smirk before kissing Lucy's head. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled before she got up and went to the steam room giving him come here gesture with her finger. Sean smirked getting off his bed before picking her up bridal style making her giggle.

Sean groaned as she sucked on his member with ease bringing him in her mouth licking every part. Lucy moaned and bobbed her head up and down fast as she wanted to get him to release fast. Deciding to speed this up she cupped her breasts and placed his cock in between them and moved them up and down making him moan.

Sean smirked at her attempts and placed a hand on her head. She licked the tip whenever it came out of her cleavage. She smiled when she felt him twitch and opened her mouth as his cock sprayed in her mouth making her moan licking her lips not wasting a drop.

"Your really good at this." Sean said making her giggle before she found herself on his lap her ass in the air.

"What are you going to do give me a spanking?" She asked playfully before she felt a third hand on her ass and turned and saw Cana grinning at her.

"He won't but I have something better in mind." Cana said getting on her knees before licking her ass making Lucy gasp and blush. Cana kissed her ass cheeks before she moved to her second hole sticking her tongue in making Lucy shudder in pleasure.

"Oh more give me more." Lucy moaned out making Cana smirk before fingering her pussy while Sean simply enjoyed the show. Cane still having her tongue in her ass played with her cheeks making Lucy moan more and gasped as she spanked her.

"Ok my turn." Lucy said jumping on Cana who yelped in surprise and found herself on her stomach before Lucy flipped her on her back and placed her pussy on her mouth making Cana smirked before licking her making Lucy moan as well. Sean pulled them closer to him and thrusted into Cana who moaned into Lucy who shuddered in bliss.

"Oh yes this feels so good." Lucy moaned out and felt Cana grab her ass pulling her closer to her mouth. Sean thrusted quickly into Cana who wrapped her legs around his waist. Cana felt pussy tightening around his cock and bucked her hips quickly before screaming into Lucy who screamed as well as she came in her mouth. Sean pulled out and they both licked his cock before he came on them both making them smile as they licked each other.

"Now for my favorite part." Cana said getting on her hands and knees shaking her ass at him. Sean smirked before lining up at her second hole making her whimper before he thrusted into her ass making her gasp before being silenced by Lucy pulling her into a kiss. Cana moaned in bliss as her ass was being pounded by her boyfriend while her newest female lover kissed her.

Lucy moaned into her kiss with Cana as their tongues moved around tasting every part of their mouths. She pulled back from the kiss and placed her breast into Cana's mouth and she sucked on it making her whimper before gasping in pleasure as she bite on it. She held her head lovingly as her lover sucked on her tits like a baby. Cana's eyes widen when her anal walls began to tighten around his cock and screamed into Lucy's breast as she came and felt him come inside her making her moan in pleasure as he pulled out.

"Now its your turn Lucy." Cana said as she picked her up much to her surprise and held her legs apart showing her wet pussy to their boyfriend. Sean smirked before standing up and walked over to them and picked Lucy up in his arms before lining himself up and thrusted into her pussy making her moan in pleasure. Cana placing her breasts on her back making Lucy moan.

"More I'm so close." Lucy moaned out as she was near an orgasm. Cana smirked getting on her knees and kissed her cheeks making Lucy moan out more before gasping as she came and went limp in his arms making him chuckle before taking her to her own room. Cana seeing he was still hard pushed him on his back and sucked on his cock making him groan as she tried to get him to cum.

She didn't have to wait long as he came inside making her moan from his taste.

"Hey that was supposed to be for me." Lucy said pouting making them chuckle in amusement.

"Sorry Lucy but you blacked out." Cana said making her pout.

"Anyway I better get dressed I promised Natsu I would help him on some job." Lucy said getting her cloths.

"Try to make sure he doesn't go overboard he tends to do that." Sean said making her nod before she left.

"How much you want to bet she has to do something stupid on this mission?" Cana asked making him smirk.

"I say she doesn't if I'm wrong I'll buy that special wine you like but if I'm right its the usual punishment." Sean said making her shudder.

Flashback

Cana woke up in an old warehouse and found herself completely naked.

"What the ok girls if this is some kind of prank." Cana said before a card of Erza in nothing but her birthday suit appeared.

"You lost the bet Cana remember I said the punishment would be a surprise you have to get home without being seen in your bare skin." Erza said before the card vanished.

"Oh boy please tell me its night out." Cana asked in fear. She sighed in relief seeing it was and ran out to get to her home. She managed to hide behind some crates and in the shadows of the alleyways. She almost got caught a few times. The rush of being naked in public made her wet but the embarrassment was keeping her from doing anything sexual till she got home.

Finally coming to the last obstacle she ran as fast as she could and sighed in relief as she ran inside her home and breathed in relief.

"Well this a surprise." Sean said coming down in his boxers.

"I lost a bet with Erza and she made me run home like this." Cana explained making him chuckle before picking her up bridal style and set her down in her bed so she could rest.

End flashback

"I still cant believe you made that a punishment for us if one of us lost." Cana said making him chuckle before kissing her head making her smile placing her head on his chest.

"You always loved it though especially after we let Bisca in when we all first met her." Sean said making her giggle.

Flashback

Sean with Erza were in a game room with her in a playboy bunny suit much to his amusement since she thought this was a way to get her sweets.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding." Erza said before they coward in fear seeing her guild mark.

"Whoa whats with you guys? Yes were in fairy tail so what?" Sean asked.

"Please don't hurt us because of her." A man said.

"Her? What are you guys talking about whats going on?" Sean asked in confusion. They explained a woman had been causing trouble and said she was from their guild.

"Where is she?" Erza asked in anger.

"I cant believe someone would do this." Sean said as they entered the shop where she wanted her sweets to begin with. Erza had 'borrowed' a uniform from one of the workers and given her something Natsu gave her.

"Remind me again why you never got rid of that thing?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"What is this crap?!" A woman yelled getting their attention.

"I guess we found our fake guild member." Sean said letting her try to handle this. That didn't go well as everyone in the building cleared out.

"Well that went well." Sean said standing beside Erza.

"Oooh who is this handsome man?" Mulan asked making Erza's left eye twitch in annoyance. Bisca had green short hair dressed i small shorts that showed her ass somewhat and her top showed a lot of cleavage. "Look fairy girl they call me the lightening bandit for a reason you might get struck by lightening but its way to quick to catch." She said grabbing Erza's cloths and took it off spinning her before she appeared stark naked for a second before Sean placed his jacket on her covering her.

"How embarrassing!" Erza yelled out shame covering her face making Sean pissed off.

"You are going to pay for that." Sean said before he charged at her and punched her in the stomach making her gasp as the air in her lungs were forced. Sean grabbed her head and kneed her in the face before slamming her on the ground face first.

"Wait please I'm sorry!" She tried to say but Sean kicked her in the face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You stripped my girlfriend buck naked in public that alone pisses me off." Sean said knocking her out. Sean picked her up and looked to Erza as she changed in her regular cloths. "You ok?" Sean asked getting her to smile before kissing him.

"I'm fine just still embarrassed but lets take her to the guild. Master is going to want to talk to her." She said as they vanished.

Makarov was angered by this girl but once she told him her reason he relaxed and let her be in the guild on the condition she never caused any harmful trouble again.

"Hey Erza" Bisca said getting her attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to do that I just got caught in the moment." She said making Erza smile.

"Its alright but if you really want to make it up to me you could be part of a little group of mine." Erza said making Bisca raise an eyebrow.

"What group?" She asked making Erza grin.

Later

Bisca moaned out as Erza and her in the forest were both naked in the 69 position eating each other out.

"This was not what I was expecting." Bisca said but was not complaining in the slightest.

"Less talk more sex." Erza said moaning out as Bisca shoved her tongue inside her. Bisca grabbed her hips and messaged them making Erza moan into Bisca's pussy.

"Oh yes more I'm so close." Bisca moaned out as she gasped and came along with Erza. Both hugged each other close having their breasts push together.

"Now then time for your mark." Erza said pushing Bisca on her back. "Now where should I put it." Erza said holding red hot glowing rod that had the mark of the group she made that had the design of a dragons head.(Picture the dragon symbol of skyrim on the map)

"Wait hold on." Bisca tired to say but Erza spanked her ass making her moan and whimper.

"You said you wanted to make it up to me for stripping me now then." She said giving her the mark on her left ass cheek making Bisca moan as she loved pain. Erza pulled back the mark took on a green color. "Now for your guild mark." Erza said taking out the guild mark stamp and smacked her right ass cheek given her another green mark.(I have no idea where her real guild mark is so it gave me a chance to do this)

"Was that really necessary?" Bisca asked trying to stand up. Erza smiled pulling her up bridal style kissing her.

"Now we're even be lucky I was going to have you run back to our house like this but I guess this will do." Erza said making her blush.

End flashback

"Yeah that was interesting." Cana said before she got up and got dressed. "Well I better get going I have a job to do in an hour." She said before she gave him a quick kiss as she left swaying her hips back and fourth much to his enjoyment.

 **Authors note: Yay another chapter. I've wanted to do this once I saw episode 203 since the manga one wasn't as revealing. Also an update on the harem**.

 **Virgo**  
 **Aquarius**  
 **Jenny  
Mary Hughs and Seilah **

**Those are the additions for now. till then see ya**


	9. Lullaby

Chapter 9 lullaby

Sean waking up found his bed empty and figured the others were at the guild so he got up and dressed heading there.

Sean entered the guild and found Lucy was being hit on by Loke which made his eyes twitch.

"Loke." Sean said in a dangerous voice making him shiver in fear before running out of the guild.

"Thanks I swear that guy is a complete flirt." Lucy said making him chuckle.

"Yup he tried to do the same with the girls in our group. What Erza did was funny though." Sean said chuckling.

"Anyway care to help me find a job I've been looking over the ones on the board I never knew guild jobs could be so varied." Lucy said making him chuckle.

"Yeah you'd be surprised by what happens in the magic world but these jobs are easy compared to the S class jobs upstairs." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"S class jobs? I thought all the jobs were the same." She said.

"Nope for regular members like you these are regular jobs but those like me Reznov Julia and Mira who are the some of the S class mages here we can take the S class jobs which have greater rewards then these." Sean said tapping the board

"BIG NEWS!" Loke said as he ran back. "Its Erza she's back!" He said making most of the guild pale.

"Oh for gods sakes." Sean said in annoyance.

"Why is everyone so scared of her?" Lucy asked seeing Natsu and Grey freeze.

"Erza can be a little strict to those in the guild but not with us." Mira said making Lucy sigh in relief.

Erza came in holding a large horn that was decorated.

"Hey Erza whats with the horn?" Sean asked.

"The villagers decorated it for taking down a monster anyway wheres Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked before he pointed to them holding hands sweating. Erza explained she needed all three of them for some help.

Later

Lucy by Sean watched Natsu and Grey argue with one another.

"I swear their helpless" Lucy said making Sean chuckle.

"Sorry I'm late." Erza said making Grey and Natsu pale.

"No problem." Lucy said but had a shocked look on her face seeing the amount of luggage she had behind her. "All those belong to you?!" Lucy asked.

"Its time to go good buddy!" Grey said to Natsu as they danced.

"Ay!" Natsu said making Sean burst out laughing.

"What the fuck guys!" Sean managed to get out while Lucy and Erza giggled.

"Ok guys you can stop acting." Erza said and not a second later they argued with one another.

"Oh my lord." Sean said snickering at them. Erza looked to Lucy.

"And you would be?" Erza asked making Lucy smile.

"Names Lucy the new girl in your group." Lucy said making Erza smile.

"Really now well Mira must have tested you then but when we're done I'm the one who's going to test you if your up for it." Erza said making Lucy smirk.

They soon boarded the train and Erza explained after she knocked out Natsu who was moaning in sickness as the train moved that a dark guild was planing something involving dark magic. They soon get off the train but Lucy noticed something.

"Um wheres Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Oh fuck!" Sean groaned out as the train left. "Mother fucker I got it." Sean said running after the train.

Sean jumped on the train and it stopped and a few seconds later a hole was made by fire. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?" Sean asked jumping inside and sees Natsu fighting some black haired guy.

"You jerk why'd you leave me!?" Natsu yelled at Sean who rolled his eyes and the train started again.

"Jump!" Sean said grabbing him and Natsu hit grey in the face as he Erza and Lucy used a magic mobile.

"That hurt you idiot!" Grey yelled.

"Shut it ice freak how come you guys left me on the train?" Natsu asked in anger.

"Sorry." Sean said in amusement. "By the way who was that guy you were fighting?" Sean asked.

"Some guy from Eisenwald." Natsu said making Erza pissed.

"You fool that is who we're after why did you let him get away?" Erza said as she slapped him.

"What this is the first I've heard of it." Natsu said dumbfounded.

"Erza you knocked him out remember." Sean said making her blush in embarrassment.

"Oh right sorry." Erza said sheepishly.

"You know I think I saw something kind of flute in his hand that had a skull with three eyes." Natsu said making Sean pale.

"Oh boy thats not good thats lullaby the demon flute whoever hears its sound dies instantly." Sean said shocking the group and quickly got on the vehicle and drove off.

"Where did they even find that flute to begin with?" Grey asked.

"How should I know?" Sean asked.

"Zip it Grey." Erza said making him shiver in fear.

"Yes Erza." Grey said in a shaking voice.

Soon they arrived at the train station and saw guards outside. Heading inside they saw some more guards but were knocked out.

"Fuck." Sean said as they came to a larger room and saw over at least a hundred dark mages.

"Well well look what we have here a bunch of fairy flies." Said a man known as Erigor.

"Erigor. Long time no see you fuck." Sean said making the man glare at him.

"You again? Last time you caught be by surprise but this time I'm ready however I'm on a tight schedule so this rematch will have to wait." Erigor said as he vanished.

"Motherfucker!" Sean yelled out in rage. "Natsu Grey both of you go look for him now!" Sean yelled making them nod and ran off to find him.

"Lucy you asked me once what magic I use correct?" Sean said making her nod gaining a smirk from Erza.

"Well then your about to see." Erza said as crystal spikes grew out of his back and on his shoulders grew two large crystals. Sean roared a loud screeching noise making the dark mages cringe.

"What the?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Sean uses all magic including mine Natsu's and Grey's but he has abilities called lost magic such as this allowing him to take on full of partial forms of spirits. A year ago he managed to take on forms of spirits that weren't sealed inside him such as this." Erza said as Sean fired a form of red/orang lighting taking took down many of the mages with ease.

One mage tried to hit him from behind but a crystal came and blocked the attack while Sean fired again at him crashing him into a wall.

"Wow that was amazing." Lucy said.

"That wasn't even his full power he's never even had to use all his magic at once." Erza said shocking Lucy at this information.

"You can ask questions later right now we need to find that flute and fast." Sean said making them nod. Sean and Erza headed outside and saw a wind wall around the station.

"Oh man not this again." Sean said in annoyance and held back Erza who tried to charge at the wall. "Don't even think about it Erza this wall is almost untouchable you can get in with ease but getting out is another story I had to dig my way out last time." Sean said making her stop.

"Hey guys." Natsu said as he Grey Happy and Lucy came along with an unconscious mage on his back. "Wheres Erigor?" He asked.

"Long gone my guess is he's targeting the guild masters since this station is the only way in or out to that conference." Sean said.

"Hey Lucy I just remembered." Happy said holding a golden key.

"How'd you get Virgo's key?!" Lucy yelled.

"She ended her last contract and wanted me to give her key to you." Happy said.

"Great I get a fat pink gorilla girl...Wait she can travel underground." Lucy said remembering this taken the key and opened her gate. However instead of a large fat ugly girl she saw last time a beautiful girl in the same maids uniform appeared.

"You summoned me mistress?" Virgo asked.

"Um who are you?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Hey Virgo."Natsu said recognizing her.

"Wait last time we saw you you were completely larger." Lucy said.

"Im a very loyal spirit who will do anything and take any form to make her master happy." Virgo said with a smile and spotted Sean and had hearts in her eyes and dashed over to him hugging his arm. "Hello handsome." Virgo said.

"Oh wow." Sean said chuckling while Erza giggled along with Lucy. Lucy whispered in her ear and Virgo blushed and nods and makes a hole for them to pass through.

"Hey where'd Sean go?" Happy asked as he wasn't seen.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Natsu said smirking.

Sean drop kicked Erigor in the face before he spin kicked him on the train railing.

"You won't get away this time." Sean said pulling out his sword and stabs it in the ground as the wind picks up and the clouds begin to circle around them before it picked up speed and in one second a large crash sound was heard as everything that was flying including Erigor was thrown down quickly and was knocked out. "Heh God I love this sword." Sean said putting it back on his back.

Erza and the others arrived along with the dark mage.

"Aw man you took him out already?" Natsu whined making the others laugh.

"Sorry." Sean said before a shadow arm took the flute Erigor dropped and was now in the hands of the recovered dark mage.

"You lose Guardian!" The mage yelled in triumph.

"Who was supposed to be watching him?" Sean asked making Grey growl.

Later

Sean and the others managed to get to the conference but Makarov managed to stop the young mage with his words alone.

"Sean what are you and the others doing here?" Makarov asked.

"Long story master." Sean said before he and the others noticed the flute was glowing.

 **"Ive had enough of this nonsense!"** Said the flute lullaby as it turned into a large monster.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled at the large monster destroyed a mountain. "Well I suppose nows a good opportunity to test that new form." Sean said as his body began to change. Large crystal spikes grey on his back along with two large crystals on his shoulders his tail had a large crystal at the end and his face took on the form of a lizard. This Spirt was known as Space Godzilla(One of my favorite monsters from Toho) Sean roared at the monster.

 **"A guardian? I had hoped your kind would be gone forever but now I have a great soul to collect."** Lullaby said firing a purple beam at him but crystals came out of the ground blocking the attack with ease. The crystals vanished and Sean fired his red/orange lighting attack at him forcing the monster back. Lullaby tried to play its song but to its shock nothing happened.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Happy said.

 **"I don't understand why cant I play my melody of death?"** Lullaby said in confusion.

"I don't maybe it has something to do with the holes on your body." Sean said making Lullaby roar in rage at being mocked at. "Oh my lord and your supposed to be one of the black wizards demons I'm embarrassed to think you were dangerous." Sean said in amusement. Sean charged up his attack and fired again at the monster and sliced it in half.

"Thats it?" Grey said in annoyance.

"Aw man I wanted to fry that thing." Natsu said whining.

Lucy and Erza smirked glade this was over so they could head home.

 **Authors note: Yes finally I got this done its easier to write the chapters of the episodes if you have it on dvd or blue ray rather then watching it on a computer. Anyway sorry this took so long but I had to wait till I got the DVD of the first season. Till then Bye**


	10. Annoying council

Chapter 10 Annoying council

Sean in his Space Godzilla form flew the others back to the guild.

"Get me off this thing!" Natsu said as his motion sickness kicked in.

"You so much as even throw up on me and I will kill you." Sean said in a deep voice. "And what you mean thing? Asshole." Sean said in annoyance.

"Stupid flame head." Grey said.

"Shut it ice freak!" Natsu said in his face.

"Both of you calm down now we're almost at the guild." Erza said.

"I still cant believe how easy this was." Happy said making Lucy glare at him.

"You call facing a monster like that easy?" Lucy asked in annoyance. "And you didn't even do anything." She said.

"Says the blonde newbie." Happy said making her growl.

"Why you!" Lucy said before Erza held her back.

"Happy." Erza said glaring at the cat who screamed in fear and went behind Natsu.

"Ugh I hate that cat." Lucy said before Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get used to him. Anyway what was with your new spirit?" Erza said making Lucy think.

"I don't know guess she saw love at first sight." Lucy said giggling.

They landed on the ground as Sean turned human again.

"Finally." Sean said flexing his shoulders.

"Well its good to be home." Makarov said as they entered the guild.

"Welcome home guys." Reznov said.

"Hey Reznov anything happen while we were gone?" Sean asked.

"Nope just the usual stuff." Reznov said drinking Vodka.

Sean was pounced from behind as someone jumped on his back wrapping their arms around him.

"Hey Hisui back already?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Just an hour ago." She said making him chuckle.

"Hey Sean we had a deal remember?" Natsu said making Sean shake his head in amusement.

"I swear to god you will never give up will you?" Sean asked.

"No way I've gotten stronger since last time." Natsu said making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"Alright lets head on back." Sean said.

Outside

Natsu and Sean outside the guild stood across from the other before Natsu jumped up and attacked.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu yelled as he tried to punch Sean in the face but Sean grabbed his hand and threw him up but Natsu did a quick spin kick and hit him in the face surprising the guild who watched.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu yelled using his flames to attack him as Sean tried to get his focus again. Sean fell down as the attack him.

"Told I've gotten stronger since last time." Natsu said grinning.

"So you have but your still not strong enough to beat me." Sean said as he stood up. "Let me show you what I can do now." Sean said as he vanished.

"What the!" Natsu said before he was lifted up and thrown into a tree.

"Stop!" Said a voice and everyone looked to see a frog person walking to them.

"What the hell?" Sean asked.

"Erza Scarlet is under arrest." The frog said shocking the whole guild including her.

"On what charge?" Sean asked approaching the frog who shivered in fear.

"The magic council orders." The frog stuttered out.

"Well she's not going to them but I will and unless you want to die you will do as a say frog face." Sean said dangerously making the frog nod quickly.

"Natsu we'll pick this up later." Sean said making him nod knowing when not to argue with him.

Later

Sean arrived at the magic councils headquarters and saw a blue haired man with some tattoo on his right eye and growled.

"Seigrain this was your doing wasn't it?" Sean said glaring at him while he had a smug look on his face.

"This is merely an attempt to cast blame so the people don't blame us for Lullaby. Now could you please bring her here she is being charged." Seigrain said before Sean grabbed his neck and growled at him.

"You stay away from her otherwise you'll see just why I'm the guardian of this country." Sean said making him shake but frowned at him.

They entered and the council paled when Sean was seen instead of Erza everyone minus Ultear who smiled at him and one of Makarov's old friends Yajima.

"You fuckers have some nerve trying to pin the blame for your mistake on someone who noticed it before you. I should kill the lot of you who deserve it." Sean said as flames of anger surrounded him making many of the council to shiver in fear.

"Now now Sean thats enough." Yajima said. "While what they did is not acceptable you killing them would only make things worse." He said making the flames around him disappear as Sean calmed down slightly.

"Fine but let this be a warning you ever try this crap again in anyway the one who first suggests it dies by my hand. And don't even think about trying to pull this on me because you all know you have no control over me and you never will." Sean said walking out but threw a large chunk at the ground at the leader who cried out in fear. "Dumbasses." Sean said vanishing.

Later

Sean reappeared back at the guild. Sean opened the doors and the guild was watching Reznov and Cana in a drinking contest.

"Ah there you are." Makarov said. "So what happened?" He asked.

"Those fuckers tried to pin blame on Erza for their mistake of the lullaby incident." Sean said.

"Hey Sean lets finish our fight." Natsu said.

"I'm not in the mood Natsu." Sean said making Natsu blink but shrugged it off before he and the others minus Sean Reznov Julia and Makarov to fall asleep. "Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said as a very covered mage entered the guild and took a job. "Mystogan do you always have to cast that spell when you take a new job?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"My apologies Sean but its better they don't see me." Mystogan said as he left and stopped the spell.

"Oh man does he always have to do that?" Jet asked rubbing his eyes. Sean helped Erza back to her feet along with the others.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"That was Mystogan don't ask why but casts a sleep spell so no one will see his face." Sean said.

"Thats a little suspicious." Lucy said.

"Me Reznov Julia and Gramps are the only ones who've actually seen him." Sean said.

"Thats not true I've seen his face." Said a voice above them and Laxus was seen smirking at them.

"Laxus your back." Elfman said surprised.

"Mystogan's just a little shy so you should respect his privacy." Laxus said.

"You and me Laxus lets go!" Natsu said.

"Yeah right pal if you cant beat Sean or the red head what makes you think you can beat me?" Laxus said arrogantly.

"What are you trying to say?" Erza said in anger but Sean calmed her down.

"I'm saying the guilds strongest." Laxus said.

"Then come down here and prove it." Natsu said in anger.

"You come to me little man." Laxus mocked.

"With pleasure." Natsu said about to jump up to him but Sean punched him down surprising Lucy.

"Knock it off Natsu besides your not allowed on the second floor for now." Sean said.

"Think you made him angry." Laxus said mocking Natsu.

"Shut the fuck up." Sean said.

"The most powerful wizard in the guild isn't some chick or some hooded weirdo. You want to know who the strongest is your looking right at him." Laxus said pointing to himself before Sean put him in a headlock.

"Im only going to say this once since I'm in a foul mood. Shut the fuck up or kick ass your ass into the ground." Sean said as he let him go.

"Whatever." Laxus said sitting back down.

Later

"Hey guys what did Sean mean when he said Natsu wasn't allowed on the second floor?" Lucy asked.

"The second floor is for S class mages only since the S class jobs are up there and Master doesn't want anyone steeling them." Erza said taking a bite of her cake.

"Really but with if someone is S class in skill and not just rank?" Lucy asked.

"Well thats different if an S class mage by rank views them on the quest then they can be selected for the S class trial." Mira said as she handed her a drink.

"So how many S class mages does the guild have?" Lucy asked.

"Eight but only seven of us are here more the second strongest in the guild takes on quests that take longer to complete so he's not around as much." Cana said.

"Wow." Lucy said surprised.

"Enough about that though I'm going home its been a long day." Erza said as she left along with Mira and Cana.

The next day

"What do you mean someone stole an S class mission?" Sean asked Mira who just came back down from the second floor.

"I mean one of the quests are gone." Mira said.

"I know who took it." Laxus said on the second floor.

"Let me guess Natsu." Sean said.

"You sound like your actually surprised." Laxus said making Sean sigh.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Reznov asked in annoyance.

"I saw some blue cat take it I didn't know it was happy nor did I care." Laxus said.

"You fucking ugh what was mission?" Julia asked.

"Removing a cruse on an island." Mira said.

"WHAT?!" Makarov said in shock.

"Sigh Grey!" Sean said making him stand up.

"Yeah?" Grey asked.

"Go find him before he gets himself killed along with Lucy I'm sure she's only going because of the other part of the reward." Sean said making him nod and left.

"What other part of the reward?" Erza asked.

"A celestial gate key one of the golden ones and since she's trying to get them all its not a surprise she went with him and Happy." Sean said making her nod still worried about them mainly Lucy.

 **Authors note: Ugh I hate the council their assholes. Anyway next is the cursed island and the revival of Ur and before anyone asks no I'm not having Lyon join Fairy Tail. Sherry will join her cannon guild. Till then see ya.**


	11. Cursed Island

Chapter 11 Cursed island

"Of all the fucking things I expected. Grey should have brought them back by now not help them." Sean said in his Godzilla form swimming across the sea with Erza on his head as they traveled to the island.

"Well Grey clearly must have a good reason he's not the person to just break the rules like this." Erza said while she was angry she wasn't that furious since Sean had managed to let her be more lose on the rules since they restrict you a little.

"True but it better be good I have better things to do then this." Sean said making her smirk.

"If by better things you mean fucking your girlfriends?" Erza said making him roll his eyes.

"Thats just a bonus I'm working on some new armor for you and this is keeping me from finishing it." Sean said making her smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure theres a reasonable explanation for this." Erza said.

"There better be theres a reason no one goes to that island." Sean said as he swam faster.

Later

Lucy was fighting some pink haired girl who was controlling her spirits minus Aquarius.

"Time to die girl." The woman said before a large tail smashed her and the rat she was on to the ground.

"What the?" Lucy said before a gentle hand was on her shoulder she turned and saw Erza smiling at her. "Erza your not mad are you?" Lucy asked in fear.

"I'm annoyed yes but this was Natsu's doing your just doing this for the key." Erza said making her sigh in relief. "However you'll be going through our groups special punishment so be ready when we get home." She said making Lucy shiver but let it go for now.

"Listen here little girl don't be..." Was as far as Aquarius got before she saw the giant lizard creature turn human and had hearts in her eyes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me you to?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"I'll give you more respect if you hook me up with him." Aquarius said making Lucy smirk.

"You mean my boyfriend?" Lucy said making Aquarius widen her eyes.

"Hey who's the mermaid?" Sean asked.

"This is one of my spirits Aquarius and apparently like Virgo has a thing for you." Lucy said with a grin while Aquarius blushed.

"Um bye!" She said vanishing making Lucy burst out laughing.

"Finally I got back at that fish bitch!" Lucy said holding her sides while Sean and Erza just looked on in amusement.

"Lucy are you ok..." Happy trailed off seeing Sean and Erza and tried to run away but Erza grabbed his tail and held him upside down glaring at him.

"You are in so much trouble Happy." Sean said in annoyance.

"Um Master isn't going to kick us out is he?" Lucy asked.

"No your punishment is up to us theirs however is THAT." Sean said making Happy pale and scream in fright.

"THAT?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry your off the hook but you'll enjoy their punishment." Erza said with an evil smile glaring at Happy.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Lucy said.

"Now you mind explaining whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Well this isn't about the reward anymore apparently theres some demon thats on the island called Deliora." Lucy said shocking Sean.

"What! Thats impossible that thing has been on ice for a decade." Sean said.

"Yeah I know Grey told us his master Ur was the one to seal it in ice by sacrificing her life." Lucy said.

"This isn't good. Deliora is a demon of destruction we have to act now. Take us to the village we need to warn them." Erza said getting her to nod.

They arrived at the village but saw it was gone.

"What the but it was right here!" Lucy said in confusion.

"Calm down. Happy fly above and tell us what you can see." Erza said. Happy flew up and saw the village was in another area.

They head over there and wait as Grey was knocked out. Grey entered the tent and saw them.

"You made us wait not smart." Erza said in annoyance.

"Erza Sean. Look I know we broke the rules but we cant leave till we make this right." Grey said.

"We know Lucy told us about the demon. But theres more to that spell Ur casted that you don't know." Sean said confusing him.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked.

"Ur is still alive in that ice and I can give her human form again even if the ice is melted. And the spell weakens whoever is inside the shell extremely even if somehow the shell melts." Sean said shocking Grey.

"What! But Ur said it was a no return spell." Grey said.

"Only to those who don't know how the spell works completely. Remember I know all magic including yours so I know how to revive her but I need to get close to the ice in order to both free her and kill the demon for good. Deliora is one of Zeref's creations so we have to act." Sean said getting him to nod.

Later

Natsu after meeting up with Grey and Lucy paled when he saw Sean and Erza but relaxed when they said they'll help.

"I still don't understand how they got that thing here and why." Erza said. Grey explained his old friend Lyon wanted to surpass Ur no matter what.

"You'll take on him while I do my job in freeing Ur and killing the demon." Sean said as the split up.

Sean heading down into the lower chamber was stopped by a man in a mask.

"Well look who it is the guardian." A man named Zalty said.

"Drop the act Ultear." Sean said shocking the man/woman who turned into Ultear.

"What How?" She asked in shock.

"I'm not stupid I had a feeling Hades wanted this demon but he's not getting his old hands on it now unless you want to be beaten to a pulp I suggest you get out of my way." Sean said before she smirked. She pulled down the top her of her cloths flashing her breasts at him.

"You wouldn't hurt a beautiful woman now would you?" She said seductively. Sean blinked before sighing as he kicked his foot in the ground and the ground she was on flew up making her scream in fright as she flew in the air above the island.

"Honestly what do I look like some one night stand to women sheesh." Sean said walking towards the ice. "Deliora the demon of destruction. Never thought I would see this fucking thing again after the last time." He said in anger before he cuts his hand and blood pours on the ground and began to form a magic symbol before he smashed his fists together and his magic began to take affect.

Sean was doing this for five minutes before the ice began to melt and came to him before it took on the form of a woman completely naked and her leg turned back to flesh as Sean knew of her ice leg.

Ur began to open her eyes and felt a blanket around her and looked up to see a man who looked to be 20 years old smiling at her as he didn't have his mask on. "Who are you and where am I?" Ur asked before she turned and gasped in fright seeing the demon she knew she froze. "What but How?" She asks in fear.

"Hold that thought." Sean said taking out his sword and jumped slashing the demon in half as it crumbled to pieces.

"Who are you?" Ur asked as he handed her some cloths that she put on.

"Names Sean Ashburn Kruger the Guardian of Fiore." Sean said making her eyes widen since that tittle hasn't been heard in years. "And if your wondering how your alive its simple the ice shell can be reversed if someone knows the spell like me and I know all magic including yours. Now we should probably stop your students since Lyon tried to resurrect the demon to surpass you." He said making her sigh in annoyance.

"Lyon you dumb idiot." Ur said as he led her to them.

"Give it up Grey once I defeat you I will destroy Deliora!" Lyon said before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and palled seeing Ur who had an annoyed look on her face. "U-U-Ur! No this cant be your dead!" Lyon said before she slapped his face making Grey chuckle.

"Nice timing Sean." Grey said as Sean appeared behind her.

"Hate to break it to you kid but I just killed that thing even though it was already dead when the ice melted and when I revived her body." Sean said making Lyon shake in both fear and anger.

"You took away what should have been my glory!" Lyon yelled before Ur slapped him again.

"Get a grip Lyon Deliora was already dead when the ice melted what glory would that have been?" Ur said in annoyance. "Not only that if you had melted the ice and it wasn't how would you kill it by sacrificing yourself and others I should never have trained you." Ur said making his eyes widen seeing what he might have done. She sighed in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Look now that this is over you need to stop the curse you've done on the villagers." Sean said making Lyon confused.

"Curse? What Curse we've never even been near the village before and they've never came here to stop us." Lyon said.

"What hold on then how do you explain they keep turning into demons at night and have some side effects during the day?" Lucy said.

"We've never once encountered them or troubled them and if we did we would have stopped to see what was wrong I assure you and if we are causing this curse then wouldn't we be affected as well?" Lyon said.

"Wait a minute you guys came here like what 2 years ago?" Sean asked getting him to nod. "Wait a second we need to head back." Sean said as they all headed back to the village and found the original one back to normal making Sean believe Ultear was responsible.

"When are you going to lift the curse?" The leader of the village said.

"You need to explain some things to us. You never once told us you never tried to head to the temple to see what was going on." Sean said making him look down before sighing.

"We tried before but every time we got near the temple we somehow ended up here again and it would repeat no matter what we did." The leader said.

"I think I know whats going on." Sean said as spikes grew from his back and glowed blue before he fired a stream of blue fire at the moon and to everyone surprise the moon cracked or they thought at first when a shell over the island cracked instead.

"I get it the moon drift crystallized and formed a shell over the island thats why it appeared purple." Erza said as she noticed the villagers were the same.

"Wait so why aren't they turning human again?" Lucy said.

"Because this is their real form. They think their humans turned into demons but in reality its the other way around." Sean said.

"Wait so you mean?" Lucy asked as he nod and widen her eyes.

"They've always been demons my guess is the moon drift Lyon released caused them memory loss thinking they were humans turning into demons." Sean said.

"Wait then what about that guy on the boat?" Grey asked.

"You mean him?" Sean said pointing to the man fully turned demon who explained he was the only one not affected by the moon drift.

Later

Sean in his Godzilla form swam across the ocean with Natsu Lucy Grey Ur Happy and Erza. Lyon and his followers left to join a different guild needing to find some way to redeem himself.

"Its really good to see you again Ur." Grey said making her smile.

"Likewise. By the way your friend there who is he?" Ur asked making him chuckle.

"He's the strongest mage the guild has. 6 years ago he joined and made it to the top in less then 7 months with ease and got his title as guardian of the country." Grey said making her smile. "Please tell me your not going to try and date?" Grey asked in annoyance making her giggle.

"And what if I am?" She said playfully making him sigh.

"Man that harem of his just keeps growing." He said making her giggle.

"Hey whats going on back there?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing Ur said making him shrug and continued his way back to the guild.

Later

After getting back to the guild Makarov let the punishment slide since they defeated a demon. Lucy however would still be punished by those in the harem making her shiver in fear.

"Its not going to be painful is it?" Lucy asked making the girls giggle.

"No not exactly but it will be embarrassing." Cana said grinning.

"What do I have to do?" Lucy asked in fear before she was knocked out.

 **Authors note: Ha cliff hanger on the punishment hahahaha. Anyway next chapter is a sex chapter so be ready. Also Sherry won't be in the harem till later. See ya.**


	12. Living the life

Chapter 12 Living the life

Lucy woke up and found herself completely naked. She widen her eyes seeing she was in some shack.

(Insert Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine here)

"Oh no don't tell me." She said as a card of Cana appeared completely naked as her.

"Well Lucy this is the punishment our little group has you have to get back home without being seen in your nude body and before you even think about using your keys we took them off you and are in your room so have fun." Cana said as the card vanished.

"Oh no what have I gotten myself into?" Lucy asked as she opened the door and sighed since it was dark outside meaning she had little chance of being seen. She dashed into the dark parts of the town making sure she wasn't seen by anyone. She then felt something in her stomach and gasped as she felt her sexual desire increase ten fold.

"Oh those little when I get back I'm going to kill them." She said trying to run as fast a possible without being seen. She sighed as she entered the forest and ran as fast as possible to her home and dashed inside and slammed the door before she fell to the floor and began to pleasure herself to get herself off. She didn't have to wait long as she gasped as she came instantly.

(End song)

"Well you made back quick." Mira said giggling at her.

"What the hell! Why would you do that?" Lucy yelled making Mira burst out laughing.

"Hey we all had to go through that when we were punished." Mira said making Lucy blush.

"Erza was the one who came up with the punishment when Cana lost a bet." Levy said.

"So wait everyone did it?" Lucy asked and blushed when they nod. "Even the princess?" She asked as Hisui came down in a small robe.

"A few times yes but it didn't really bother me. Cana here actually is the one who gets punished the most." Hisui said as said girl blushed.

"Great its a wonder the whole town hasn't noticed." Lucy said in a dry voice making them giggle. "Hey wheres Sean?" Lucy asked.

"He had to leave the king asked him to do a job real quick while you were out so he won't be back for a while." Mira said.

Erza in the main bedroom room was testing Ur so she could be in the group. Both of them in the 69 position. Ur moaned into Erza's pussy as she shoved her tongue inside. Erza on the bottom had her hands dig into her ass cheeks enjoying her soft flesh. Erza moaned more as she began to get close to her orgasm.

"Oh yes more I'm so close." Ur said as she licked faster.

"Me to I'm AH!" Erza yelled as she came along with Ur both licking their releases with joy.

"Mmmm delicious." Ur moaned out as she finished licking Erza. Erza smiled and pushed her off before pulling her close to suck on her breasts making Ur moan. Ur pulled her head close before the door opened and the others as naked as them entered and got into bed since it was night out.

"Well start this in the morning." Mira said as she placed her head on her sisters breasts making Lisanna moan and giggle before the others began to fall asleep.

Next morning

Sean opening the door to his room and smiled seeing his girls all nude sleeping. Deciding to let them sleep some more he decided to head to the training room.

Sean doing pull up with weights attached to his legs failed to see someone enter. Sean finishing dropped down and felt someones naked breasts on his bare back and smirked. He turned and saw Erza nude smiling at him.

"Morning." She said pulling him into a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Sean placed his hands on her hips making her giggle before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

Erza sighed in bliss as she laid against him in the large bath that could fit 30 people. She kissed his chest making him chuckle before she was placed on his lap making her smile lovingly at him pulling him into another kiss before she wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he thrusted into her sex making her groan out before moaning in pleasure as her body began to move on its own.

"Yes more please." She said and yelped when she was forced up and placed in her hand and knees as he thrusted into her quickly making her eyes clouded with lust and moaned more as he leaned forward and kissed her neck making her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Oh god more I'm so close." She said in bliss.

"I swear your all addicted to sex." Sean said making her giggle.

"And who's fault is that now?" She said playfully before she moaned as he spanked her. Her eyes widen as she yelled out in bliss as they both came. She held him tightly before her arms stopped shaking from her sexual high. She pulled him into another kiss moaning as she did so as his hands pulled her head closer to him.

"Sean can we talk about something real quick I've been wanting to ask for a while now?" She said shyly making him raise an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" Sean asked in concern.

"Nothing but I've been thinking about how we've been together for so long. I want to know how you would feel if we had a child?" She said nervously. Sean looked at her in surprise before he smiled pulling her close to him making her smile.

"Erza it would make me the happiest person on earth if we did have a child but I think we should wait a little while before we make that decision since I want to make sure your completely sure your ready since once we've crossed that line theres no going back." Sean said making her smile placing her head on his chest with a content smile on her face.

"I honestly wonder what might have happened if Master never found you. I would probably be still single along with the others." She said making him chuckle.

"Well I'm sure I would have joined the guild eventually in time I'm just happy I did otherwise we wouldn't be like this now." Sean said making her nod resting her head on his chest enjoying the moment.

Later

Sean after he and Erza actually washed up after 4 hours of sex was walking around the mansion before a rope was wrapped around his waist. He turned as saw Bisca completely nude smiling at him.

Bisca walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss and moaned as she moved her hands on his bare chest. She let out a surprised yelp when he got free and lifted her over his shoulders making her giggle as his hands were on her ass.

Sean carried her to bathroom where Erza still was and saw them and smirked knowing where this was going. Sean put her down and Erza pulled her down under pulling her into a kiss.

Meanwhile upstairs

Lucy opened Aquarius's gate.

"What do you want girly?" Aquarius asked but was confused seeing the smirk on her face.

"You said you'd give me more respect if I hooked you up with Sean so thats what I'm going to do. But one question?" She said making her raise an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" Aquarius asked as Lucy pointed to her tail.

"How exactly are you going to date or have sex with him if you have this?" Lucy asked making Aquarius giggle as her tail turned to human legs.

"Just because I'm a mermaid doesn't mean I cant change my appearance Lucy." Aquarius said in amusement before they heard moaning down below making Lucy giggle. "Is there something I should know?" She said.

"Well Sean has more then one girlfriend so you have to share along with Virgo." Lucy said making her nod not minding in the slightest.

Downstairs

Bisca moaned in bliss as Sean pounded her from behind while Erza kissed her neck before pushing her breasts in her mouth and moaned as Bisca sucked on them. Sean spanked her ass making her moan and nearly yelled out as her orgasm was approaching fast. Erza pulled her breast out of her mouth and went to Sean and whispered in his ear making him grin.

Bisca moaned in disappointment when he pulled out at first but gasped as she was pulled up as he held her up and thrusted into her again making her whimper. She saw the devious smirk on Erza's face and moaned as she got on her knees and licked both his cock and her pussy at the same time making her yell out their names. She tried to hold back her orgasm but failed as she screamed in sexual bliss as she came and breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Sean pulled out and sat her down on her back and pulled her up and pulled her into a kiss before She placed her breasts on his cock.

Bisca smiled doing the same and both moved in perfect sync making him groan out holding their heads. Bisca and Erza felt him twitch between their breasts and licked the head when it appeared and moaned as he came on them making them lick each other clean.

 **Authors note: Ok I'm going to stop here since I want to get to the phantom lord arc now.**


	13. Phantom lord part 1

Chapter 13 Phantom lord part 1

Sean Natsu Grey Lucy Erza and Happy were returning from a mission.

"That was fun to bad we didn't get to beat up some more guys." Natsu said making Sean chuckle.

"Do you ever not think about destruction?" Sean asked getting Erza and Lucy to laugh.

"That depends do you ever try not to get more girls in your bed?" Happy said before he screamed in fear from the death glares from Erza and Lucy.

"Happy don't make them cut off your wings." Sean said in song and amusement as said cat screamed in fear hiding behind Natsu while he and grey laughed.

As they walked to the guild they noticed the people giving them looks of pity.

"The hell?" Sean asked.

"Why are they looking at us like this?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Erza said.

"What the fuck!" Sean yelled as he saw the guild had some strange metal pipes coming out of it. They ran to the guild and saw it was even worse up close. "What the fuck happened here!" Sean yelled in anger.

"It was Phantom." Mira said as she and Ur appeared both looking saddened.

"Phantom did this?" Natsu asked in barley controlled anger. They head down to the basement where the members of the guild are seen talking about the attack on the guildhall.

"Yo whats up kids!" Makarov yelled in a drunken state before Sean hit upside the head making him sober. "OW!" He yelled before he shook his head. "Sean could you please fix the upstairs real quick?" He asked.

"Already done." Sean said as he fixed the guild before coming down here with his repair magic. Everyone headed back upstairs and did their usual business. "What happened here? I know Phantom is not exactly friendly with us but this is uncalled for." Sean said.

"Don't worry about it no one was here when the guild was attacked shows how cowardly they are." Makarov said.

"Perhaps but master if they strike again you know the council has to know." Erza said but heard Sean snort.

"Please with Siegran and the rest of those idiots they won't do fucking jack balls Erza if they do attack I'll simple tell the king and he will handle it swiftly." Sean said getting her to nod.

"My father is not exactly approving of Phantom Lord since they usual are very rude and arrogant." Hisui said.

"Exactly but I don't understand why attack now what changed?" Sean asked.

"Maybe since the recent victories we've won against the demons of the black wizard Jose feels as though his guild is beginning to lose their status as one of the best guilds." Makarov said.

"No I don't think so something else is going on but for now we just wait and see what happens." Sean said as he and the others sat down to do what they usually do.

Later

"I don't understand why we need to stay with you guys we can look after ourselves." Grey said as he Natsu Happy Elfmen Reznov and Julia headed for Sean's mansion.

"Its called being prepared Grey we don't know if more of the Phantom lord guild members are here so best we stay in groups." Sean said as he let them inside.

"Wow nice place here wheres the food" Natsu asked as Sean pointed to the left.

Next morning

Sean Levy Erza Grey Natsu Lucy and Happy pushed through a crowd in the park.

"Move." Sean said pushing the people out of the way and his eyes narrowed in anger seeing Jet and Droy hanging on the tree by some metal bars.

"Jet Droy!" Levy yelled out in horror.

"Oh that does it they've crossed the line!" Sean said as the master approached looking at the two knocked out mages.

"I can take our guildhall being reduced to rubble but this is the finally straw!" Makarov yelled.

"Hold it!" Sean said getting his attention. "Something isn't right Jose isn't some fool he knows a war between guild is forbidden something else is going on here." Sean said.

"Perhaps but I won't stand to see my own children suffer anymore." Makarov said getting Sean to sigh but nods in understanding.

"Alright I'll let the king know whats happened." Sean said.

Later

(Insert fateful confrontation from Godzilla vs Megaguirus song here)

The members of Phantom were all laughing after hearing what Gajeel did to two members of fairy tail.

"Serves those fairy tail scum." A member said.

"They got what was coming to them." Another said.

Three members of the guild walked to the doors.

"We cant let him have all the fun." A man said.

"Yeah lets try picking off a few fairy wings ourselves maybe even get the guardian show him he's weak." Another said before the entire guild began to shake.

"What the hell is that an earthquake?" A man said.

Just then the ground began to shake harder making most of the guild members fall on the floor.

"Thats no earthquake!" Someone yelled before the ground shook even more making some of the glass in the windows break apart. Suddenly it stopped making everyone calm down before they all heard a very loud and terrifying roar (Godzilla 2014 roar) and covered their ears in pain as the door was smashed opened. On the other side was the guild of Fairy Tail all glaring at them as Sean turned human again.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov yelled as his guild charged in and attacked them. Sean sensed around the building and looked to the master.

"He's not here gramps I told you something was up but he is nearby its likes he's waiting for something." Sean said.

"Perhaps but nevertheless we're here to teach them a lesson so just focus on that for now." Makarov said getting Sean to nod and attacked with ease using his hand to hand combat. Sean punched a member in the face breaking his nose and teeth. Another tried to hit him from behind be Erza kicked him back.

"Don't tell me you almost let him do that on purpose?" Erza asked in amusement despite the situation she still smiled.

Sean simply smirked. "Please like it would actually hurt. Something isn't right here wheres the element four and black steel this is to easy." Sean said.

"You want me Hercules you've got me." Said a male voice as a man with long black spiky hair dropped down and looked him with arrogance.

"So your Gajeel I was expecting someone taller." Sean said in amusement before Gajeel tried to hit him with a metal pipe of some kind that his arm turned into. Sean caught it with ease and used it to throw him into a wall. Natsu got in front of him.

"He's mine." Natsu said making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"Alright Natsu you can have him." Sean said as he felt the masters power upstairs and jumped up to help him. When he got there he sees Jose with a smug look on his face.

"Ah Sean its been awhile have you finally come to your senses and decided to join my guild now?" Jose asked.

"Fuck off why are you attack the guild you know this is forbidden." Sean said before a projection of Lucy appeared.

"Lucy but why?" Makarov asked in confusion and anger.

"Why you ask you mean she's a member of your guild and none of you know? I'm surprised miss Heartfilia never bothered to tell both of you." Jose said as he was about to use his magic on her.

"No don't!" Makarov yelled leaving himself open as a large man appeared behind him. "Where did he come from I couldn't even sense his presence?" He said to himself.

"So Sad!" The man yelled as he used his magic and Makarov yelled in pain as he dropped down bellow.

"Gramps!" Sean yelled as he dropped down to him.

"Sean what happened to Master I cant sense any magic from him." Erza said in fear as Makarov appeared green and looked so weak.

"Calm down give me a second." Sean said as he transferred a small amount of magic that was the exact amount the master had before he was hit. Makarov regained his color and moved around to get his bearings.

"What in the world was that?" Makarov asked as he focused.

"My guess is that was Aria rumor is he can somehow take away someones magic." Sean said as he looked up seeing the large man who was taking with Gajeel.

"Why is that old man not dead yet?" Gajeel asked.

"The Guardian knows all magic so its clear he gave some of his own to heal him but it matters not for we have our target." Aria said.

"So thats what this was about?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"They got Lucy apparently she's the daughter of Jude Heartfilia." Sean said surprising them. "We need to pull back now I'll look for her. Erza gets everyone back to the guild." Sean said as he took off to find her.

"You heard him fall back now!" Erza said getting the guild to do just that and retreated.

Sean running towards where he sensed Lucy saw her jump down a building and jumped up to catch her and landed softly on the ground. Lucy looked at him as he smiled lovingly at her making her smile.

"So miss rich girl any other secrets the group should know about or do you need another punishment?" Sean said making her blush but smiled at him.

"I think that should wait till we get out of here." Lucy said getting him to nod and vanished.

In the tower where Jose was he was holding his balls in pain as Lucy after he let his guard down kicked him in the family jewels. Jose growled and his magic exploded.

"SHES MADE ME ANGRY! HER FATE IS SEALED!" Jose yelled in complete rage.

 **Authors note: I always laughed when I saw Lucy kicked Jose like that how does one of the strongest wizards fall for a trick like that dumbass. Anyway next chapter will be the second part of three of the phantom attack so stay tuned.**


	14. Phantom lord part 2

Chapter 14 Phantom lord part 2

In fairy tail

Sean was using his magic of healing to heal the injured members of the guild with ease along with Julia as her water magic also healed others.

"I cant believe they were after Lucy this whole time I just thought she was some ordinary girl I never picked her as the rich kind." Reznov said.

"In this world Reznov always expect the unexpected." Sean said as he headed downstairs. He saw Mira trying to talk Laxus into helping them.

"I don't see how this is my problem." Laxus said but Sean had a way to convince him.

"Oh come on Laxus this is a chance to show Phantom who's boss or are you afraid of them?" Sean asked with a smirk while Mira and Cana caught on to his plan.

"I'm not afraid of anything Sean but you've got a point alright I'll help only to show Jose how weak he is." Laxus said as the Lacrima of him went off.

"That was clever using this as a chance to make him help." Mira said smirking.

"I know Laxus more then he knows himself. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to show who's the strongest. Mystogan is eliminating the other branches of Phantom in the country so we have to deal with Jose." Sean said before he walked back up the stairs. Sean passed the showers and could feel Erza was angry so he went in and saw her about to punch a wall but he grabbed her hand making her open her eyes and look at him.

"I never should have let master go in alone." Erza said in disappointment of herself but her eyes widen when he pulled her into a kiss making her moan holding him close as his hands held her by her back. Sean ended the kiss and smiled at her.

"Erza if anyones to blame for that its me I didn't sense Aria at all but Makarov is fine he just needs to rest and I promise we'll win this fight." Sean said making her smile as she laid her head on his still clothed chest. After Erza finished her shower they went to see Lucy who explains she ran away from her dad a year ago and didn't understand why he would ask Phantom to bring her back now.

"Lucy you shouldn't blame yourself its not your fault Phantom may have attacked us anyway this just gave them an opportunity to do it faster." Erza said holding her close.

"She's right Phantom and Fairy tail have always been at each others throats it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sean said before the whole guild shook. "And what do you know their back." Sean said as Laxus came through the doors.

"Sean you need to see this now!" Lexus yelled. Sean and the others ran out and to their shock the base where Sean found Lucy was moving towards them with a cannon aiming at them.

"You've got to be kidding me they would go this far?" Reznov asked.

"Their really mean business." Laxus said as he knew how much Phantom wanted them dead.

 **"Fairy Tail hand over Lucy Heartfilia and you live!"** Said Jose on the speakers.

"Fuck off Jose this is way over the line you know if you do this you and your guild will be disbanded for murder!" Makarov yelled.

 **"I'm willing to accept that if your guild dies."** Jose said as the cannon began to power up. Sean acted quickly and turned into his space Godzilla form in front of the guild in the water and created crystals to shield the guild. The cannon fired and thankfully it stopped in front of the last crystal shield.

 **"You got lucky that shot but none of you can keep this up forever just hand the girl over."** Jose said.

"Like we said not happening." Sean said as he jumped on the cannon and went inside along with Natsu Grey and Elfman and Laxus. Sean entered the cannon and found a large Lacrima. "I'm guessing thats the main power unit that fires the cannon." Sean said before he heard laughing. He looked to see a man with black and white hair glaring at him. "Let me guess Totomaru right?" Sean asked.

"Correct Fairy scum and you'll die by my flames." Totomaru said as he tried to burn him alive but Sean simply absorbed the flames and fired his own at him but to his surprise they came right back at him. "I can control fire better then you can now die!" He said but Sean used water magic creating water from the air. "What the how?" He asked in fear.

"Water can be created from thin air from lost magic I use expanding any vapor or moisture thats around and create more of it." Sean said as he locked him in a sphere of water. "Now be silent while I do my job." Sean said as he punched the main Lacrima and it broke apart with ease. "Bye Bye jupiter cannon." Sean said smirking as his magic released the fire mage who gasped for air before Sean kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Just then the building began to shake again and turned into some kind of giant and began to draw some magic circle.

"Oh no don't tell me." Sean said.

"Abyss break." Laxus said as he jumped down. "Jose has completely lost his mind it won't just destroy Fairy Tail but kill the whole town." He said.

"Fuck! Find Jose and defeat him if that magic circle is fishiness were dead." Sean said as they both ran off. Sean got back outside and saw a woman dressed in blue with an umbrella over her head as rain poured on them. "I am Juvia the Rain girl of the element four." Juvia said.

"Then your my enemy then." Sean said looking her in the eyes both looking at each other for a minute before she blushed and walked away.

"Well then you win I give up goodbye." Juvia said.

"What the fuck get back here!" Sean yelled in disbelief.

Juvia was holding her chest as her heart was beating so quick. 'What is this feeling I have the sudden urge to make him mine?' Juvia thought in her head.

"Hey at least tell me how to stop the Abyss break!" Sean yelled before she turned around and put him in a water sphere. Sean struggled for a second before he froze the water and broke out.

"He uses ice magic?" She asked herself.

"Look how do I stop the Abyss break everyone in the area will be killed if it activates." Sean said as he broke a piece of the giant off and threw it at her but to his surprise it just went right through her. "Whoa thats nice ability." Sean said impressed making her blush more.

"My body is made entirely of water. I'm sorry despite I don't want the town to die I have my orders." Juvia said as she attacked him with her magic. She made some blades of water and he dodged with ease but saw it cut through metal. "When given the proper amount of force water can cut through metal." Juvia said.

"Yeah I figured that but that takes practice." Sean said. He created some ice weapons and tried to injury her but it just went through her with ease.

"Sorry but your wasting your time." Juvia said not even effected. "All we ask is that you hand over Lucy and we'll leave." Juvia said.

"Not happening she's one of my loved ones do you really think I'll let you take her away from the happy life she has here forget it!" Sean yelled. Juvia froze thinking they were in love.

"Then Lucy is my love rival!" She yelled not knowing out loud. Sean blinked before he snickered and burst out laughing making her blink in confusion. "Is there something funny?" Juvia asked.

"Love Rival?" Sean asked making her blush seeing she said that out loud. "You do know I have a harem right?" Sean asked making her shake her head no making him chuckle more. "Oh wow." Sean said before he dodged her attacks seeing she was beyond confused. Sean managed to get back in the building when her attack made a lot of steam. Just as he was almost cleared he was forced back up and flew in the air. "Oh man!" Sean said in annoyance.

"Its over now!" Juvia yelled as she sent a stream of water at him.

"I don't think so." Sean said as his hand entered the water and slides down to her freezing it. As he froze her his hand was on her right breast. Sean blinked before sighing. "I blame Reznov for this." Sean said before she broke out. "Look just give up you cant beat me not even Jose could." Sean said before he hit her neck knocking her out.

"Sean!" Mira yelled as she Elfman and Lisanna ran to him.

"Hey guys." Sean said casually.

"You took her out?" Lisanna asked but silently smirked seeing the love struck face on the girl.

"Was there ever any doubt that I couldn't?" Sean asked. Sean then noticed the arms of the giant slowed down. "What the hell?" Sean said.

"The element four are powering the giant we took out Sol that means theres only one left." Mira said but the giant stopped moving and the circle vanished before it was complete.

"Well that was easy." Sean said in amusement guessing Laxus or the others took down Aria.

Just then they heard Jose who had Lucy with him as she screamed in pain.

"What how did they get her I thought she was taken to the safe house?" Lisanna asked.

"Doesn't matter we need to find Jose now." Sean said as he ran off to find him.

Sean found Erza and Laxus the former resting from her battle against Aria.

"Erza." Sean said as he came in front of her.

"Relax she's fine she just needs to rest." Laxus said.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn. If Laxus didn't show up I would have been in the same situation as Master was earlier." Erza said.

Just then they felt a deathly power surge and looked to see Jose grinning at them.

"My my I've looked forward to fighting you again Sean after our last fight. I admit you caught me by surprise but not this time. Soon I will take to title as the guardian of this country." Jose said as his dark magic appeared.

"Laxus get her out of here this is my fight." Sean said as white flames covered him. Laxus knew when he got serious so picked her up and vanished. "Your going to pay for what you've done here Jose." Sean said as his let out a great deal of magic. This was going to be one hell of a fight

 **Authors note: Wow second chapter in only an hour. Next chapter Wizard saint vs Guardian**


	15. Phantom lord final

Chapter 15 Phantom lord final

Sean unleashed great amounts of his magic in anger as many in his guild had been harmed because of this man. Sean dashed over at him and head butted him before grabbing him and threw him into a wall.

Jose glared and fired his dark magic at him but Sean breathed fire at it before it even came close to him. Jose roared in anger as the whole room was loaded in darkness but Sean's magic was giving him enough light to see him. Jose fired his magic at him but Sean dodged in time creating a hole in the wall. Sean turned and to his anger his guild hall was destroyed.

"Oh how unfortunate but like I said your guilds time is up I may not have the cannon or the Abyss break anymore but I can still kill your worthless guild." Jose said in amusement making Sean glare and growl at him. "I remember when Phantom was the top guild in the country years ago however that changed the moment you joined Fairy Tail." Jose said frowning at him. "The names Erza Laxus Mystogan Reznov Julia and yours spread across the land like fire even legends of Salamander took away all our glory. People now see Fairy tail as our equal. The thought disgusts me. I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY SUCH A WORTHLESS GUILD!" Jose yelled as Sean attacked him again and saw the building breaking down.

Sean smirked knowing who was doing this. "Not bad Natsu." Sean said in amusement. "Heres the thing Jose times change your guild might have been at the top back then but theres always going to be a time for change such as this." Sean said as he pulled out his favorite sword. "I'm going to count to 3 and you better surrender or suffer the fury of the gods." Sean said.

"Me surrender to the likes of you? NEVER!" Jose yelled about to unleash his full power on him.

"Times up." Sean said stabbing the sword into the ground.

Everyone on the land including Natsu Happy and Lucy and the others felt the wind increase and saw the clouds spin around what remains of the Phantom guildhall.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as Erza helped her up.

"Its lost magic from Sean's sword called judgement." Makarov said as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

They saw the clouds and wind begin to move around the center faster. Lighting began to appear before it struck down on the guild fast creating a blinding light as it did. The waves in the ocean raised up but fell down just as quickly. When it was over the guid hall was totaled.

Sean in the same spot as before rose up and saw Jose shaking in fear as the color of his face palled.

"Your not worth killing. The king will obviously disband your guild because of your actions. Now get lost!" Sean yelled walking away. Sean jumped extremely high and landed next to Makarov who grins at him.

"Well done my boy." He said as the guild cheered for their victory.

Later

The magic council tried to convince the king that Fairy tail was guilty for causing a war but were annoyed that he let them after Sean told him saying the council would do nothing to stop them.

Now the guild was rebuilding their guildhall

Natsu tried to carry a bunch of supplies but it was to heavy and fell down.

"Dude chill theres no rush to this." Sean said.

"Why aren't you using your magic to make this go faster?" Natsu asked as Sean picked up the supplies.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Sean asked.

"Hey Sean a little help here?" Erza asked as she tried to set some things up.

"Yeah hang on." Sean said helping her. "Hey wheres Lucy?" Sean asked not seeing her.

"Don't know maybe she's still in her room healing." Erza said.

Later back at the mansion

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't have to sneak in through the window." Grey said sneaking in through the fire place.

"Guys we own this place you could just use the door." Erza said as she and Sean walked in.

"Where the hell is she?" Sean asked.

"Normally if it wasn't one of us she would be." Erza said.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Happy yelled impersonating Lucy with a mask of her.

"Where is she?" Erza asked.

"In the bath?" Grey asked.

A image of Lucy throwing something at grey as she bathed appeared. "GREY YOU PERVERT!" Natsu said impersonating her.

"I know I'm asking for it but it has to be done. Sorry about this." Grey said entering her bathroom.

"Not here." Natsu said in the tub.

"Where'd you come from get out of there will ya?" Grey yelled.

"It seems she's not here." Erza said in a towel covering her body and in her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked her.

"Where could she be?" Erza asked in her regular cloths.

"No one can yell like her." Happy said. "Lucy?" Happy said looking in her table drawer and froze.

"Hey stay out of that." Sean said.

Erza noticed a note on the table and picked it up and reads it and her hands shake. "She left a note it says she's going home." Erza said shocking all of them.

With Lucy

Lucy was talking with her father about why he needed her back.

"I didn't come here to say I'm sorry I'm came back here to say goodbye do you have any idea what you did? Innocent people were almost killed because of you and you don't even care!" Lucy yelled at him shocking him. "All you ever cared about was money not one minute after mom died did you care about me thats why I left in the first place and when I finally was happy in my life you tried to bring me back into this..." She never finished as the door slammed open and she gasped seeing Sean glaring at her father. "Sean?" She said surprised.

"You had me worried you know you basically left without saying a word." Sean saiid making her scratch her head sheepishly.

"Sorry but I needed to do this." She said before glaring at her dad.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Phantom lord nearly killed innocent people and Lucy just because you hired them." Sean said shocking Jude.

"I'm sure if mom were still here she would be happy of the life I have now don't ever try this again." Lucy said as she and Sean left leaving her father completely shocked and ashamed.

Lucy looked to the statue where her mother was buried with Sean and Erza with her.

"Im sorry I scared you guys I didn't mean it like that." Lucy said.

"Don't be we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without thinking." Erza said with a smile.

"Come on lets head home I'm sure Natsu and the others will be freaking out." Sean said in amusement.

"Wait." Said Jude who looked towards them.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?" Lucy said.

"I know but I only want a moment with him not you thats all I ask." Jude said.

Sean looked at him before telling them to go on ahead.

"You got 3 minutes what do you want?" Sean said.

"I only ask that you protect my daughter." Jude said making Sean raise an eyebrow. "Ever since her mothers death I admit I haven't been the best father she should have but you clearly I can see give her the happiness she deserves I ask that you make sure she stays that way for her mother sake." Jude said. Sean looked at him for a moment before he smile hold his hand out.

"You don't need to worry about that I promise I will." Sean said getting him to smile shaking his hand. Sean ran up to them.

"So what did he want?" She asked.

"Just to make sure your happy in life." Sean said surprising her before she looked and saw her father looking at them. She smiled at him before they ran off.

 **Authors note: Yes final part of the Phantom lord arc. Next chapter will be out soon see ya**


	16. Hot springs

Chapter 16 hot springs

Sean and the others were outside at the temporary rest area of the guild as Makarov explained jobs will be accepted outside for now while the guild is rebuilt.

"Hey Sean have you seen Loke I wanted to thank him for finding my keys." Lucy said.

"No haven't seen him as of late come to think of it he's been acting strange recently. By the way how'd did your spirits react for dropping their keys." Sean said.

"Oh they understood what happened but one certain mermaid kinda didn't listen." Lucy said in fear.

Flashback

Lucy having no pants or panties on was in Aquarius's lap who had an annoyed expression of her face.

"What did I say about dropping my key!" Aquarius said as she started spanking her ass roughly.

End flashback

"Just thinking about it makes my ass sting." Lucy said holding her glowing red ass while Sean and Mira laughed.

"I could cool it off if you'd like." Grey said not caring.

"That sounds like sexual harassment." Lucy said blushing.

"Lucy can you show me how red your butt is?" Happy said smiling.

"And with that comment you've crossed the line!" Lucy yelled.

"How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more?" Natsu said holding a fire fist.

"WHO ARE YOU THE DEVIL!?" Lucy yelled before a barrel was thrown at Natsu.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel!" Erza yelled at Laxus who had his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

"I have no problem telling them how I feel. This guild is full losers and weaklings. Especially these two." Laxus said pointing at Jet and Droy. "You both were Phantoms personal punching bags I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names. Which brings me to the worst of them all the rich little princess wannabe wizard this was your fault." He said.

"Laxus!" Mira yelled. "Would you shut up the master already said no one in the guild was to be held accountable." Mira said.

"Besides it doesn't matter Laxus Phantom lost we won." Sean said trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah mainly because the strongest in the guild were here but the weakest here let the guild become this pile of rubble." Laxus said.

"Ive heard enough out of you!" Natsu yelled as he tried to punch him but Laxus vanished in lighting before he could touch him. "Come on Laxus fight me like a man you gutless coward." Natsu said.

"How do you expect to fight me when you cant even touch me? I cant wait to inherit this guild and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids! Things are going to be a whole lot different around here so I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hang out." Laxus said before Sean put him in a headlock.

"That is never going to happen. Unless somehow you manage to beat me you'll never be master of the guild besides who would want you here as master over someone who actually cares?" Sean said getting him to growl before vanishing.

"What a jerk why would anyone want him in charge?" Lucy asked.

"We may not have a choice Laxus could inherit the guild because he's the masters grandson." Mira said shocking her. "Sean or Reznov might take that place because they know how to lead." Mira said since those two had more experience in leading.

"Man I hate him." Natsu said.

"Calm down Natsu its a waste of energy. Come on Erza and I already picked out a job for us to go on." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the others took down a small gang with great ease.

"Oh man that was to easy." Natsu said.

"You know since we finished early we could relax a little theres a spa close by." Lucy said.

"I don't see a problem with that." Erza said but whispers to Sean who smirks.

"Sorry guys but your going home early." Sean said as they vanished.

"Oh I know where this is going." Lucy said giggling.

They made it to the town of Hosenka a resort town made for tourists.

Sean had paid for a private part of the resort for them which the owners let him do whatever since the amount was in millions.

"Wow I'm surprised how much money he has." Lucy said as she saw the looks on the owners faces. Erza giggled.

"Sean had taken a lot of high paying jobs before we met and in truth has enough that puts your family's to shame." Erza said shocking her.

Lucy and Erza were in their payed part of the resort relaxing. Erza getting a sly smirk on her face dove under the water sneaking on an unknowing Lucy. Lucy sighed in bliss before she let out a small squeak as she was pulled underwater and Erza pulled her into a lust filled kiss which made her moan holding her close having their large breasts press together.

Sean entered the hot springs and found to his delight Erza and Lucy kissing each other. "What did I miss?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Nothing so far." Erza said fingering Lucy who moans out in pleasure.

Sean simply smirked before pulling Erza into a kiss making her moan before she gasped as Lucy kissed her neck. Erza is then held in the air by his arms before he thrusted into her sex making her moan more. Lucy simply sat down and enjoyed the show before it was her turn.

Erza moaned out as he thrusted into her quickly whimpering as her hips smacked against his waist. She let out a surprised yelp when he changed the position they were in with her now in the jackhammer position making all the blood rush to her head making her dizzy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he thrusted down on her holding her legs up.

"Oh God Yes! More!" Erza moaned out feeling the sexual rush. She gasped when he pulled out and slammed his cock into her ass making her nearly scream out but was silenced by Lucy who pulled her into a kiss.

Lucy moaned into her kiss with Erza feeling their tongues fight for dominance. Erza groaned out as she was dominated by her lovers before she gasped as she could feel her orgasm approaching and shuddered in sexual pleasure as her body shook as a powerful sexual release occurred making her eyes roll into the back of her head and her walls squeezed him tightly making him cum inside her ass. Erza tried to catch her breath panting in bliss with a sexual smile on her face as she was lifted up and placed down in the water with her back against the rocks.

"Now its my turn." Lucy said pushing him down and inserted him in her pussy and moaned as he moved inside her. Erza getting her strength back watches them with a naughty smile on her face.

"Mmmmm just you wait Lucy you'll enjoy what I can do to you." Erza said to herself fingering her sex slowly.

"Oh oh oh oh yes yes yes yes." Lucy moaned out as he thrusted into her pussy making her breasts move up and down as he thrusted up into her. Her eyes widen when he slapped her ass. She gasped as she felt herself beginning to feel her orgasm approach and thrusted down on him faster. She didn't have much time as she moaned out in bliss as she came and felt him cum inside her.

"Now then what shall I do with you Lucy?" Erza said holding a whip in her hand making her pale.

"You wouldn't not after what Aquarius did please don't." Lucy begged.

"Mmmm that right beg but it won't stop me." Erza said whipping her ass making her cry out in pain as she punished her ass. Erza smiled evilly as another idea came to her. She required into a magic strap that had strange symbols on and motions for Sean to go behind Lucy. Sean smirked seeing where this was going. Lucy cried out as Erza thrusted into her pussy and gasped as Sean thrusted into her ass making her lose control and begged for more.

"Oh god yes more this feels so good." Lucy moaned out making Erza grin before she pulled on her tits making her shut her eyes in bliss.

"Erza don't go overboard again I don't want a repeat of what happened with Laki." Sean said making her blush remembering she scared the wood maker for months before she let her near her again.

"Right." Erza said sucking on Lucy's tits like a baby making Lucy moan holding her head close. Lucy gasped as she felt another orgasm approaching fast and yelled out as she came again and felt him cum inside her ass and was surprised when the strap on came inside her as Erza moaned as if she came as well inside her.

"That was amazing but Erza what exactly happened it felt like you came inside me." Lucy said getting her to giggle.

"This little toy lets me do the same things he can just not getting you pregnant since its basically my own orgasm inside you." Erza said laying her head on his chest with a content smile on her face before he picked them both up and went inside to sleep.

The next morning they left to head home to the guild.

"You jerks why'd you send us back?" Grey yelled making Erza and Lucy giggle.

"Sorry boys just wanted some alone time next time we go we won't force you back." Erza said making them pout and stormed off much to their amusement.

"I almost feel bad for them." Sean said chuckling.

"Well I'm not they would have destroyed the place before we had any fun." Lucy said.

"True they tend to be more destructive then anyone in the guild." Erza said smiling.

"Oh your one to talk Erza." Sean said making her blush.

 **Authors note: Next chapter tower of heaven arc. Also I'm working on a** **story of american dad involving my OC character. till then see ya**


	17. Tower of Heaven part 1

Chapter 17 Tower of Heaven part 1

Sean smiled as he Natsu Grey Happy Lucy and Erza were in a private train. Sean had given Natsu a spell to make him temporarily immune to his motion sickness so he could enjoy the ride.

"I still cant believe you got us on a private train." Lucy said in awe.

"What can I say? I like this life." Sean said smiling.

Two days ago Loke had been acting stranger then usual and left he guild but Lucy found out he was a celestial wizard who was banished from the celestial world due to being responsible for killing his former key owner but Lucy convinced the king to give him a second chance. Loke had given them tickets to an expensive resort as thanks.

"I already have some plans for us when the guys are asleep if your up for some night time public sex." Erza said seductively. Sean simply chuckled kissing her head as she laid her head on his chest.

Later

The group was really having fun. Sean had a feeling someone was watching him and saw a familiar blue haired girl from Phantom hiding behind a tree. Smiling he snuck up on her when she was in her thoughts.

"Hello." Sean said making her jump.

"Juvia was not stalking you I swear!" Juvia yelled out in embarrassment.

"Juvia if you want to join us all you had to do is ask." Sean said making her blink before smiling as he took her hand and led them to the others.

"Whats she doing here?" Grey asked.

"Oh come on now don't be like that to her." Erza said smiling at the shy girl.

"I got no problem with her being here." Lucy said before she whispered something into her ear making her giggle.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked before he yelled as he was hit by water from the ocean. Lucy Erza Juvia and Sean burst out laughing.

"Thats what you get fur ball!" Sean yelled out holding his stomach.

Grey then shrieked as his trunks were pulled off and used Happy to cover himself.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Grey yelled at Natsu while Happy whimpered in discomfort.

"Oh my god!" Sean yelled out holding his sides as he was laughing so hard.

Later

Erza getting some last hour sun on her nude body in her room on the balcony smiled from the events today. As she laid down on a chair nude she drifted off to sleep and had a nightmare of her past and was woken up by Sean who shakes her out of her nightmare with a gasp holding her chest trying to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Sean asked in concern. She sighed laying her head on his chest finally calming down.

"I'm alright just a bad dream." Erza said kissing him as she changed into a dress. The day they became a couple she stopped wearing her armor 24/7 since she felt more safe now because of him.

"Erza I know thats only half true what is it?" Sean said getting her to sigh since he knew about her past since she told him and the others in their group but no one else in the guild other then Makarov and their guilds medical member.

"Just bad memories about my past can we please just not talk about it?" She asked.

"Alright but if you want to talk let me know. Now come on I don't want to us to miss anything downstairs." Sean said making her smile.

They headed down to the casino and Sean was winning every card game with ease.

"How do you keep winning!" Lucy asked in shock since he hasn't lost once.

"I'm just that good." Sean said as another dealer came up and started dealing the cards but saw they spelled death. "Hey what gives man?" Sean asked glaring at the dealer.

"Sho?" Erza said in shock seeing one of her old friends.

"Been a long time Erza." Sho said before a girl with cat ears on her head appeared and tried to tie up Lucy but Sean grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a wall.

"Sean wait please don't hurt them." Erza said.

"Not an option here I won't kill them but they have to go down." Sean said.

(Enter double event from Pacific Rim soundtrack here)

"You think you can stop us Guardian?" Sho asked glaring at him before Sean kicked him in the stomach and threw him into another enemy who was well blocky.

"Ok now I've seen everything." Sean said in annoyance. A large man tried to knock him out but Sean punched him in the stomach before kicking him away.

Sho tried to capture him with his magic but Sean simply destroyed his cards before they could even hit them. Sean head butted him and kicked him into a table before he grabbed the girls arm and threw her into the bar while the black man tried to shot him but Sean summoned a shield and threw it at him knocking the gun out of his hand and gave Sean a chance to kick him in the air and back down knocking him out.

The large man grabbed him from behind but Sean using his fire magic burned him making him let got giving Sean the chance to flip back and kick him in the face knocking him out.

(End song here)

"Now you better explain what your doing here." Sean said grabbing Sho by the neck roughly squeezing his neck making it hard for him to breath.

"Sean please calm down." Erza said trying to stop him from killing them.

"Jellal wants to use her as a sacrifice to revive Zeref." Sho said not caring about her anymore buying the lie he told them.

"Well thats not going to happen. Why would you work for the man who is the reason you never left the island? Jellal has been lying to you since day one." Sean said

"Your lying!" Sho yelled.

"No I'm not Jellal has lied to you about Erza since she escaped. She didn't destroy the ships he did and blamed it on her so you all would stay by his side and like the fools you are you believed him despite knowing her for years you know she would never do that." Sean said releasing him from his grip. Sho was crying seeing the truth as Erza held him close.

"Your right." The large man said.

"Simon?" Erza said.

"I knew Erza would never do such a thing but went along with it till the time was right." Simon said.

"Simon do you have a sister named Kagura?" Sean asked getting a nod.

"Yes how did you?" Simon tried to ask.

"I met her years ago in a guild called mermaid hill. You'd be proud of the skills she has." Sean said remembering he visited her. Natsu Grey Happy and Juvia came and were about to fight but Sean told them not to.

"I will deal with Jellal myself." Sean said shocking them.

"But Sean." Erza tried to say.

"No Erza you've been living this nightmare for to long its time it ended for good. Natsu make sure she doesn't leave I won't be long." Sean said as he vanished.

On the tower of Heaven

Jellal had an amused expression on his face seeing the events that transpired.

"Looks like you were right about him after all my friend still what makes you think you can take him on if you've failed in the past?" Jellal asked someone besides him who was covering his face with a mask of some kind.

"This time I won't let him live because I have a weapon up my sleeve." Said a man who took off his mask and revealed his face that was horrible burned. "The guardian will not survive this battle this time." The man said with a cruel grin on his face.

Back at the resort

Erza was trying not to run out the door to follow her boyfriend but Natsu Lucy and Grey wouldn't let her out.

"Erza calm down you know Sean will be fine." Lucy said.

"I know but something just doesn't feel right." Erza said sitting down next to Millianna who puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I am more concerned about that guy Jellal partnered with." Simon said.

"What partner?" Grey asked.

"Don't know never got his name but his face really creeped me out." Millianna said shivering.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"It was all burned and that four clawed glove." Sho said making Erza Grey and Natsu freeze.

"Wait did you say four clawed glove?" Grey asked hoping he heard that wrong along with Natsu and Erza.

"Yeah and he kept saying something about a brother why?" Sho asked. Erza pulled out a picture.

"Is this the man you saw?" Erza asked hoping it wasn't. The man had horrible burn marks on his face.

"Yeah thats him how do you know him?" Wally asked.

"THATS SEAN'S BROTHER!" Grey yelled shocking them.

"But I though Sean got rid of him last time." Happy said.

"Master Makarov said those who contain demons like him are extremely hard to kill. It's possible he after Sean threw him into the ocean he healed and went to land to recover and then started to plot a plan to kill him." Erza said not more worried then before.

 **Authors note: HAHAHAHA Oh I am so evil the dark and evil brother is still alive. What plans do Jellal and Freddy have for Sean find out next time.**


	18. Tower of Heaven part 2

Chapter 18 Tower of Heaven part 2

Sean appeared on the island and glared at the place where Erza had suffered by mad men. "How the fuck is this place still here I'll never know." Sean said as he was then attacked by goons. "Great now I'm surrounded by idiots." Sean said as he breathed fire at them turning them to ash.

Sean continued his way into the tower till he heard Jellal's voice.

"Well, the guardian of Fiore I'm impressed you found this place but where is the rest of your friends?" Jellal asked in amusement.

"I don't need them to take you down Jellal." Sean said before a dark chuckle was heard making his eyes widen. "Oh no don't tell me." Sean said.

"Its been a long time little brother." Freddy said.

"Somehow I'm not surprised your alive Freddy." Sean said knowing his kind are hard to kill preeminently.

"Last time we fought I realized you were to powerful to beat alone so this time I'm prepared." Freddy said.

"Yeah right I don't need magic power to kill you. And anyone who's on your side will die just the same." Sean said as he continued to walk.

"But can you stop us before the Etherion blast hits us?" Jellal asked making Sean's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about? The council while full of idiots like your damn brother would only use that as a last resort." Sean said.

"True but lets just say they now know about the tower and that I'm planing to revive Zeref they won't want that to happen so an Etherion blast will be issued." Jellal said in amusement.

'Why is he so calm does he want that to happen if so why?' Sean thought before he was attacked by some owl man who tied to eat him. "What the fuck?" Sean asked in confusion.

"I am Fukuro." The owlman said.

"Don't care your in my way. FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Sean yelled as he burned the owlman to ash before he could even fight. "I hate owls." Sean said as he continued to search for Jellal and Freddy.

Back at the resort

Erza was basically in hell as she kept having thoughts of her love in danger wanting to help him but her friends wouldn't let her go.

"Erza look I know your worried about him so am I but all we can do is have faith." Lucy said trying to calm her down.

"Worried? Try terrified. Sean might be the strongest and most powerful on the planet but Freddy is the only person who's even managed to wound him." Erza said in fear.

Back at the tower

Sean was getting increasingly annoyed as now he was fighting some guy with a guitar.

"You fuckers are getting on my nerves." Sean said as he used lighting magic to fry this fucker. The man was screaming in pain as the lighting began to fry his internal organs before he exploded sending his blood everywhere. "Yuck!" Sean yelled whipping the blood off him. "Disgusting." Sean said in repulse.

"If I have to fight someone who's not those two I'm going to lose my marbles." Sean said as he ran down the hallway. "Me and my big mouth." Sean said seeing a woman with pink hair and a long sword.

"So you're the man Jellal and Freddy warned me about I must say they never said you were handsome." The woman said. "The names Ikaruga." She said smiling at him

"Look I don't want to hurt you so please just go." Sean said not wanting to fight this chick.

"Sorry but you'll have to beat me first." Ikaruga said. Sean said before he vanished and had his sword at her neck.

"There I win now go to the resort and wait there." Sean said.

"Huh?" She said in confusion.

"Well, you're going to need a new team since your old one is dead and you don't seem like a bad person." Sean said with a kind smile as he left. She blushed but smiled as she decided to leave.

"FREDDY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Sean yelled before hearing a dark laugh. He turned and saw his brother appearing in a flash of lighting.

(Insert go big or go extinct from Pacific Rim soundtrack here)

"I guess I underestimated you little brother." Freddy said. "Lets see if you can still fight." Freddy said charging at him. Sean took out his sword and tried to slash him but Freddy summoned a sword as well. Sean tried to kick him back but Freddy vanished and stabbed him in the shoulder making Sean growl in anger and spin kicked him fast making him crash into a wall.

Sean breathed fire at him but Freddy jumped and drop kicked him in the face. Sean grew spikes on his back and fired a stream of green fire at him that hit him in the back making Freddy groan in pain. Sean grew his tail and smacked him down on the ground before jumping and landed on his back making Fredy cry out in pain before Sean grabbed his neck and threw him up the ceiling.

Freddy threw some swords at him and only one managed to hit him in the chest making Sean growl before it melts from the heat coming off him. Sean unleashes a large wave of fire around the area that nearly incinerates everything. Freddy groaned as his body was badly damaged from the attack.

(End song here)

"How could I have lost?" Freddy asked in pain as he couldn't move.

Sean snorted and kicked him into a wall knocking him out.

"You will never be on my level Freddy you know why? Because I have a reason to live unlike you." Sean said jumping up to find Jellal not bothering to finish him off.

Back at the resort

Erza finally managed to calm down after burning up all her energy.

"Please make it back home for us." Erza said to no one in particular as she wanted Sean back here with her and Lucy.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's almost done." Lucy said sitting next to her.

"I hope so its just theres another reason I wanted to come here." Erza said placing her hand on her stomach making Lucy's eyes widen.

"Erza are you?" She tried to ask.

"No not yet but it was the reason I wanted to come here one last thrill before I made the big jump to no return." Erza said as she held her stomach.

"Are you sure your even ready for that?" Lucy asked seeing she was serious about this.

"I've been thinking about it for over a year." Erza said as she looked to where the tower was hoping Sean was alright.

Back at the tower

Sean busted into the room where Jellal was who was looking at him in amusement.

"So your brother failed not surprising." Jellal said in amusement.

"Just what exactly is your plan I know for a fact that this tower would only work if you had the right amount of magic and even if you took away all the magic in the country it still wouldn't be enough so what the end game?" Sean asked glaring at him. Jellal simply chuckled.

"Indeed its true I would need a large supple of magic that only you would be able to provide but taking all of yours away would be difficult not to mention take years to do since yours is unlimited." Jellal said. "But there is a faster way." He said as the tower began to shake.

"You have got to be..." Was as far as Sean got before the Etherion blast hit them.

At the resort

Erza and the others could only look on in confusion or horror as the tower was blasted by a magic blast that was seen for miles.

Erza had tears in her eyes before she fainted.

"Erza!" Lucy said trying to wake her up.

Back at the tower

Sean growled as the tower turned out to be some giant Lacrima.

"So thats why you weren't worried you wanted this." Sean said in anger.

"Very true." Said the voice of Jellal's twin who merged with Jellal reveling him to be fake.

"Now that since the tower is complete how about you bring me Erza so lord Zeref can live again." Jellal said smirking.

"I don't think so besides who says this tower will even work after I do this." Sean said smirking as he placed his hand on the floor and to Jellal's anger and horror he absorbs all the magic inside the tower rendering it useless now.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jellal yelled in rage.

"Ah I feel even stronger then before might have just doubled my reserves now." Sean said mocking him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jellal yelled before Sean unleashed a large wave of magic that obliterated the tower and anyone on it minus Ikaruga who managed to get away in time.

Later Back at the resort

Erza woke up and found Sean right next to her with a loving smile on his face.

"Your ok?" Erza asked.

"Hey come on Erza you really think I wouldn't come back to you?" Sean asked playfully making her smile and pulled him into a kiss seeing the nightmare was finally over as she shed tears on his chest.

Later Erza's old friends left saying they wanted to explore the world for a while. Erza had wished them luck and hopped to see them again someday. Now she could do what she wanted.

"Erza we need to talk." Sean said as she tried to lead him outside.

"Can it wait?" She asked wanting to get her plans started.

"Lucy told me what happened after I left." Sean said getting her to stop. "Erza are you absolutely sure you want this now?" Sean asked wanting to know how serious she was about this.

"Sean I've been thinking about this for a year now. Yes I'm ready to have a child what about you though?" She asked before she gasped as she was pulled into a kiss making her moan.

"Does that answer your question?" Sean asked getting her to giggle leading him outside and took off her only cloths which was a trench coat that hid away her nude body and she took off his cloths as well before pulling him into the ocean water.

Erza moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he thrusted deep inside her. She pulled him into a kiss moaning as their tongues fought each other for dominance. She shivered feeling the cold ocean water touching her body. She giggled when his hands played with her breasts as her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. She stared lovingly into his eyes as they continued to kiss.

"Please more cum inside me already." Erza moaned out as she tried to catch her breath. Sean pulled her closer and rammed into her faster making small ripples in the water making her groan in pleasure into his mouth before her eyes widen feeling her orgasm approach quickly and he thrusted into her faster and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came on his cock and he came inside her.

"Don't pull out." She said not wanting any of his seed to leave her. Sean simply smiled carrying her out of the water and back to shore where he grabbed their cloths and vanished to their room and laid down on the bed with him still deep inside her womb.

Sean kissed her lovingly making her moan holding him close as she didn't want this to end. She soon feel asleep feeling the stress of the day leave her body.

"Thank you for this." Erza said placing a hand on his face.

"Erza you know I would give you and the others anything to make you all happy and if being a mother is what you want then thats what you'll get." Sean said holding her close before they both fell asleep. Erza smiled placing their hands on her stomach already seeing a child in her future a little red haired girl with green eyes.

 **Authors note: As xXCoopyXx asked I made a lemon for Erza being Pregnant. It will be a girl and** **I'm not the only one who thinks if she actually had a daughter will named Kushina since to me and a few others its seems to fit since both girls from Naruto and Fairy tail are basically the same with their tempers.**


	19. Growing life

Chapter 19 growing life

Erza opened her eyes and smiled feeling her lover still inside her. She looked at his face tracing her fingers over the scars on his face. Sean opened his eyes and smiled at her kissing her forehead.

"Mmmm I dont want to move." Erza said holding him close.

"Well your going to have to we still have 4 days left here plus I'm sure Natsu will barge down the door if he doesn't see us soon." Sean said making her sigh but nods and slowly gets up moaning from the lose of his member inside her.

"Now lets get something to eat since I'm starving from both the fighting yesterday and our fun last night." Sean said making her giggle.

They soon head down towards the others and found Natsu Grey Happy and Lucy eating waiting for them.

"Hey there you are." Lucy said smiling at them.

"Hey guys." Sean said taking a seat. Lucy got closer to Erza.

"So did you two?" She whispered to Erza who smiles placing a hand on her stomach.

"You'll find out soon." Erza said smiling.

Days later

"What the council was disbanded?" Sean asked.

"I was just as shocked as you are but apparently the king was furious they used a weapon such as this without even telling so the current council is gone but I'm not sure who will replace them." Makarov said but saw Sean having a huge grin on his face.

"Finally those idiots are gone." Sean said in relief.

As soon as they got back from the resort they saw the new guild hall was something similar to a castle.

"By the way we have three new members in the guild you may be familiar with." Makarov said. They turned and saw Juvia who had her hair no longer in curls smiling at them.

"Hey so you joined after all." Natsu said grinning.

"Juvia is happy to be in your guild." Juvia said smiling at them and blushed when Sean smiled at her. Next was Ikaruga smiling at them.

"Who's she?" Erza asked.

"She was in the tower when I went looking for Jellal and offered her a place in the guild. Glad to see you took up my offer." Sean said to her making her smile.

"So who's the other member?" Lucy asked as Master pointed behind them. The person shocked them greatly.

"WHAT HIM ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Grey yelled. The person was black steel Gajeel. Sean simply walked up to him making most of the guild thinking he was going to threaten him to leave but were shocked when Sean grinned holding out his fist.

"I got no problem with another dragon slayer being here." Sean said making Gejeel grin fist bumping him.

"What are you thinking he attacked the guild and Jet and Droy!" Grey yelled.

"Chill out he was only following orders besides forgive and forget or would you rather we treat him and Juvia as outcasts?" Sean said narrowing his eyes at grey. Grey sighed.

"Alright fine but I'm keeping a close eye on him." Grey said not wanting to piss Sean off.

"Well I'm conflicted about this decision I will respect your wishes master." Erza said holding her stomach.

"Fine and why are you holding your stomach?" Makarov asked and raised an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Simple because she's pregnant now." Sean said holding her close.

"WHAT!?" the whole guild yelled minus the girls in the harem.

"Really now then well I guess congratulations are in order." Makarov said grinning like mad.

"I feel sorry for him when her mood swings start." Nab said but yelled as Sean's blade nearly hit him.

"Care to repeat that?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes.

"NO SIR!" Nab yelled in fear.

Natsu and the others simply laughed at Nab's misfortune. Erza giggled at this as well.

"Oh Sean before I forget the king sent a messenger here asking for you to see him wanting to know what happened at the tower." Makarov said.

"Alright be right back." Sean said vanishing.

"So how was your trip after the tower incident?" Mira asked Erza who smiled.

"It was fun I'm honestly sorry you weren't there since I'm sure you would have enjoyed our nightly activities." Erza said with a blush since every night there they went out to the ocean in the nude.

"Awww no fair." Mira said pouting making Erza giggle more.

Later

Gajeel was confronted by Jet and Droy who told him they had a score to settle.

"Come on cant we just forgive and forget like your friend said?" Gajeel said not in the mood for this.

"Your not giving the new guy a hard time are ya?" Laxus said behind them surprising them. "But seeing he's the one who trashed the guild hall I can understand how you feel. I bet gramps only let you in because he was scared you wreck the place again." Laxus said before he got an angry look on his face. "We've become the laughing stock of the magic community because of you! On my way back from my last job I stopped at a few bars and heard some things that really pissed me off. Everyone was saying how weak the fairy tail guild is. No one dare to say that till you came along." Laxus said about to attack him but found him self thrown into the tree.

He looked to see Sean glaring at him.

"Laxus back off no one in the guild cares what a few drunken idiots say about us so let it go." Sean said glaring at him as black lighting sparks flew off him making Laxus growl but scuffed and walked away. "And as for you two." Sean said narrowing his eyes at Jet and Droy who gulped. "Don't go starting trouble like this again." Sean said walking off.

Later

Erza was with the girls talking about the baby.

"So what do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Levy asked.

"Its to early to tell she's only a few days pregnant." Lucy said.

"True but I'm betting its a girl." Erza said with a confident smile.

"I'm placing my money on a boy." Cana said drinking some beer.

"What are doing trying to set up a betting pool on the gender of my unborn child?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey come on I'm sure others will be doing the same here so its only fair we do it first." Cana said.

"You know you could be having both." Bisca said.

"Don't scare her." Mira said seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry getting twins is kinda rare." Laki said.

"I hope so I'm only hoping for one right now." Erza said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Lisanna asked.

"Well I like the name Kushina." Erza said.

"Sounds fitting to me." Julia said.

With the guys

Natsu and the others were congratulating Sean for becoming a father.

"Your a real Man!" Elfman yelled making he guys chuckle.

"Well yeah because he's not a virgin like you." Reznov said making Elfman growl while the guys laughed more.

"Reznov that was low even for you." Sean said in amusement.

"Couldn't help it." Reznov said.

"Ladies and gentle men allow me to select a singer for the new proud parents of our guild." Makarov said.

"Wonder whose playing?" Macao asked. Gejeel appeared and most of the guild was horrified.

"What the!" Natsu yelled as Gejeel began to sing and Sean and Erza paled and cracks appeared on them.

"Man this has got to be the worst song I've ever heard!" Natsu yelled before Gajeel threw his guitar at him and mouthed off at him. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" Natsu yelled as they jumped up and kicked.

"Shoo-Bee-doo-ba!" Gejeel yelled.

"Please stop!" Makarov yelled.

"Natsu would you stop fucking around already!" Grey yelled as he stood up and knocked over Erza's cake making her look at it in sadness.

"He made me drop my strawberry cake." Erza said dramatically before another was placed in front of her and turned to see Sean who gave it to her making her smile.

"NOW LISTEN UP IF YOUR A REAL MAN YOU CAN TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Elfman yelled before Sean spin kicked him away.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sean yelled as the whole guild minus Erza who simply watched with an amused smile on her face fought.

"Now this feels like home." Natsu said smiling.

"Quit smiling!" Gejeel yelled as he smashed his metal pole fist in his face.

"Well you certainly are in a good mood you would usual try to stop this." Makarov said to Erza.

"Just imagining how our child will adapt to all of this when she gets older." Erza said in amusement.

"What makes you so certain your having a girl now?" Makarov asked.

"A mother knows her child." Erza said smiling making him chuckle.

 **Authors note: finally now for the battle of fairy tail** **arc to begin.**


	20. Battle of Fairy Tail

Chapter 20 battle of fairy tail

Sean was in the guild hall helping the others set everything up for the Fantasia Parade.

"Man I've been looking forward to this all year." Reznov said as he Sean and Julia enjoyed this even every year.

"I know what you mean at least Erza can still be in it since she's only a few weeks into her pregnancy." Sean said knowing she would hate to be left out.

"Has she had any mood swings lately?" Julia asked with a grin.

"You know me I'm always prepared for these things I put a magic seal on her arm that prevents those less she somehow get herself and the baby hurt because of them." Sean said.

"That and you would be scared shitless because of her." Reznov said.

"No." Sean said throwing a hammer at him making him let out a yell of pain as he fell down while Julia laughed.

"Hey Sean whats with this contest?" Lucy asked.

"Oh thats just something the guild does to entertain the crowd and whoever gets the best points gets a money prize of 500,000 jewels." Sean said and saw a money sign in her eyes. "Oh boy." Sean said in amusement as she dashed off.

"I honestly hope Laxus doesn't do anything stupid." Sean said since the lighting mage was in town.

"Why of all times did he have to come back now?" Makarov said to himself.

"Relax gramps if he tries anything I can put a stop to it." Sean said reassuring him.

Later

"Ladies and gentlemen lets get this contest on the way!" Max yelled in enthusiasm. The crowd cheered mostly the male half. Sean was sitting by Reznov and Julia.

"I'm surprised your not in it Julia." Sean said making her roll her eyes.

"Please like I'm going to show off for these perverts." Julia said.

"Yeah only I get the privilege." Reznov said smirking.

"Contestant number one Cana!" Max yelled as Cana appeared and used her card magic and appeared in a sexy two piece bikini. She looked to Sean and winked at him getting him to smirk.

"Next up Juvia!" Max yelled and Juvia used her magic to also change into a bikini and smiled at Sean who was chuckling.

"Oh boy." Sean said in amusement.

"Next up is Mira!" Max yelled again.

Mira used her magic and changed into a very reveling bikini that was more like string barley covering her nipples and neither regions that made the men fall back from a nose bleed. Mira winked at Sean seeing he was very amused by this.

"Next up is Erza." Max said as she appeared and requiped into a Goth loli and smiled at Sean who chuckled.

"Next up is Levy." Max said and Levy used her script magic to change into a hot two piece bikini giggling from the reactions she was getting.

"Next up is Bisca." Mac said as she appeared already in a bikini and tossed up some coins that had hearts in them and shots them all perfectly at once having them land in her fingers.

"Now our master of ice magic Ur!" Max said as Ur appeared and used her ice magic to change into a beautiful one piece bikini and smirked at Sean.

"Now for our princess of the guild Hisui." Max yelled as Hisui used her magic to change into a green two piece bikini and winked at Sean who chuckled.

"Jeez Kruger this is more of a show for you." Reznov said.

"Next up is Lucy" Max said as she appeared in a cheerleader outfit but before she could even begin Evergreen appeared.

"Hey what are you doing this is my act!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy don't look her in the eyes!" Sean yelled but was to late as Evergreen turned her to stone. The people soon ran away in fear. "Evergreen what the hell are you doing!" Sean yelled and she revealed the other girls were turned to stone as well.

"Not like you need these girls when you have me." Evergreen said.

"Evergreen this isn't funny turn Erza and the others back to normal now." Sean said in anger.

"Hmm why should I turn Erza back to normal?" Evergreen asked not caring.

"She's pregnant." Sean said shocking her. She didn't know about that last part at all.

Just then Laxus appeared and had a mad grin on his face.

"Sorry but your little harem are my hostages and you'll follow my rules if you want them to live." Laxus said.

"You think this is funny Laxus!" Sean said glaring at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Laxus said about to shatter Erza but she turned back to normal along with the other girls. Laxus looked to Evergreen and was surprised she was glaring at him.

"You never told me Erza was pregnant. That is the one thing that crosses the line threatening a child before its even born." Evergreen said in anger.

"You'll pay for that!" Lexus said about to attack her but Sean grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Freed and Bickslow went to his side.

"Evergreen what are you doing?" Freed said not understanding why she turned the girls back to normal.

"Are you both serious he never told us Erza was pregnant and basically was ok with killing her and her baby is that fine with both of you?" She asked in anger.

"Who cares about some brat?" Bickslow said not caring.

"Fine since you won't help I'll just have to do plan B" Laxus said as they vanished.

"After them!" Makarov said to the guild.

Evergreen was shaking in anger but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sean smiling at her.

"You made the right choice." Sean said making her smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Natsu yelled as none of the guild could leave.

"Oh don't tell me." Sean said.

"Since Evergreen is on your side now and set the girls free only Sean Reznov and Julia can join the fight beat Bickslow Freed and Me and the town is safe from the thunder palace." Laxus said from somewhere.

"You cant be serious you would attack your own home town!" Reznov yelled.

"You got three hours."Laxus said.

"Mother fucker!" Sean yelled in anger.

"Thats not fair I want to fight!" Natsu yelled making the guild sweat drop.

"Come on lets get this over with." Julia said as they ran outside the guid.

"Man I cant believe Laxus would do this whats gotten into his head?" Reznov said.

"Hell if I know my guess is he thinks the guild has gotten weak so he's taken matters into his own hands now." Sean said as they looked for the three. Sean looked up and saw floating Lacrimas in the air surrounding the town.

"Is there anyway we can just take those down?" Julia said.

"No they have body link magic to them my guess is though Laxus knows we would take that hit fine and have it target someone else in the guild namely Erza." Sean said.

"So how do we take them down then I'm pretty sure Laxus has no intention of taking them down even if we beat him." Reznov said.

"I have no idea but lets focus on finding him first." Sean said before they were almost hit by some green blast. They turned and saw Bickslow laughing at them.

"You guys go I can handle this." Reznov said.

"Right." Sean said as he and Julia left.

"You think you can actually beat me?" Bickslow said laughing. Reznov grinned and fired a blast of purple lighting at him making him jump away. 'So he uses lighting magic like Laxus but it seems different.' He thought before Reznov flew towards him and spin kicked him in the face.

"Remember I'm an S class mage of the guild and your not." Reznov said. "And also like Kruger." Reznov said but stopped as his body began to change into a lighting creature with one eye. "Im also a guardian like him." Reznov said (Look up Kinenticlops from war of the monsters)

"Oh great you've got to be kidding me one of you guys was bad enough." Bickslow said knowing he was in deep shit.

Reznov created a sphere of lighting around Bickslow and he yelled in pain as he was electrocuted and passed out from the pain.

"Well one down two to go." Reznov said turning back to human.

Back at the guild

The guild watched Reznov fight Bickslow and cheered seeing he won with ease.

"Wow I didn't know Reznov had spirit inside him like Sean." Grey said.

"I did and he isn't the only one." Makarov said surprising them.

"Wait so Julia has one to?" Lucy asked.

"Yes indeed thats what makes them so powerful." Makarov said before the runes took shape and Laxus appeared having a small grin on his face.

"I'll admit I was surprised Reznov had one of those things in him but now I know what to expect." Laxus said.

"Laxus stop this right now you have no right to hold the town hostage." Makarov said in anger.

"Sorry gramps but unless you step down and make me the new master thats not going to happen." Laxus said as he vanished again.

"Hey the numbers went back up." Lucy said.

"So someone else is in the game who?" Grey asked before he heard Erza giggle.

"Aren't you guys forgetting someone who puts the guid to sleep?" Erza said making their eyes widen.

Back outside

Sean and Julia saw a screen appear and showed that Reznov won his fight.

"Ha I hope Bickslow is in pain from his fight." Sean said making Julia roll her eyes in amusement.

"You next fight won't be so easy." Freed said as he appeared.

"Go find Laxus I can handle this dog myself." Julia said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sean said jumping away.

"You seriously think your water magic can beat me?" Frees asked glaring at her. He was surprised when she shakes her head no.

"I have something better." Julia said as her body began to change into a reptile like spirit and grew a clubbed tail this creature had green skin and spikes on its shoulder. (Look up Togera from war of the monsters)

"What your one of them?!" Freed asked in fear.

"Surprise!" She yelled trying to smash him with her tail. He jumped away just in time but she smacked him away with her larger hands. She reared her head back and breathed a green mist that was poisoning him and she smacked him away with her tail.

"Your strong theres no denying that but I can afford to lose the game. Dark Ecruture DARKNESS!" Freed yelled as he turned into a monster but didn't last long as Julia got larger and stomped on him constantly. When she was done he turned back to human as did she and sighed.

"So much for a challenge." Julia said dragging him up back to the guild.

Back at the guild

The guild cheered seeing Julia win against Freed using her spirit form.

"Wow I always wondered what she was hiding." Grey said as she always seemed to be hiding something.

"Well done now only Laxus remains." Makarov said.

With Sean

Sean was trying to sense Laxus but could find a thing till an explosion at the church got his attention. He ran over to the church and saw Mystogan fighting Laxus.

Laxus hit him in the face with his lightening and Mystogan's face was revealed and looked like Jellal.

"What the?" Sean said in confusion.

"Surprised I thought you knew everything?" Laxus said mocking him.

"Mystogan get out of here I can handle this besides now that your face has been reveled its best you leave now." Sean said getting him to nod and left. "I'm going to say this one time only take down the Thunder palace now." Sean said in anger.

"Oh please you really think I'm scared of you?" Laxus said still grinning.

"Your about to be I'm not holding back just because your the old mans grandson and my powers have doubled since the tower incident." Sean said as he used requip magic and pulled out his sword of the gods and stabbed it in the center of the church. "If somehow I cant beat you in time the sword will collect the magic in the thunder palace and destroy it." Sean said as he was covered in black lighting.

"I'm sick of talking lets go I'm dying to see you beaten at my feet!" Laxus yelled as they dashed at each other.

(Insert Shudder from Einhander soundtrack here)

Sean punched Laxus in the face and then gave him an uppercut sending him in the air.

Laxus growled and fired lighting blasts at him. Sean jumped out of the way and breathed blue fire at him but he dashed away and created a large lighting sphere and threw it at him forcing him back into a wall. Sean growled and used his iron dragon magic to create the iron lance and fired small shots at him that hit him in the center.

"Iron dragon roar!" Sean yelled firing his attack at Laxus who took the blast.

"HAHAHAHA Is that really the best you can do?" Laxus said.

"How about you stop holding back and take this seriously." Sean said making him chuckle and grew dragon fangs and grew dragon scales.

"Lightening dragon roar!" Laxus yelled firing a blast of his magic at him that forced Sean back into a wall.

"Time to end this." Sean said as hundreds of magic circles with the dragon slayer symbol appeared around Laxus. "This is what someone who's a dragon lord can do. ULTIMATE DRAGONS ROAR!" Sean yelled and Laxus was hit from all sides by his attack and when it was over Laxus was knocked out and the Thunder Palace was destroyed.

"Ugh." Sean said getting on one knee tired. "Still need some work on that." Sean said as he grabbed Laxus and went back to the guild.

(End song here)

After dragging Laxus back to the guild he sat down exhausted.

"You ok?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright that last attack though drained me big time still need to work on it." Sean said.

"I didn't know you could use all dragon slayer magic at once I'm very impressed." Makarov said.

"Well Its not as easy as you think I've never had a reason to use all of them at once and the strain from using it is painful for a few hours." Sean said trying to regain his energy.

Unknown location

A glowing sphere was seen in some glowing field.

"What are you doing here Grandenney?" Said a gruff voice that belonged to the archfiend dragon Sean's father who sleeping next to him was the stardust dragon Sean's mother.

"Paying a visit to some old friends." Grandeeney said.

"Might I remind you, you are forbidden to come here do not interfere." The Archfiend dragon said.

"I should warn you your son is being reckless he reminds me of someone else I know. His good streak of luck is bound to run out in which case he could actually end up dead." Grandeeney said pissing him off.

" **BE GONE! YOU ARE NOT TO MEDDLE IN THE HUMAN AFFAIRS DO SO AND YOU WILL ANGER ME THE KING OF DRAGONS!** " The archfiend dragon roared not wanting his wife to get involved with this.

"I never should have mentioned it theres no point in arguing about it all we can do is hope the humans have the skills ready. You know the boys father is..." Grandeeney tried to say but saw his stern and angry glare. "Never mind I've said enough." She said before vanishing.

Back at the guild

Sean after getting his energy back was taking with the master.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Makarov asked needing to talk to Laxus.

"Don't kick Laxus out." Sean said surprising him.

"I have no choice what he tried to do." Makarov tried to say.

"Gramps a wars coming soon and we need our strongest here for when that happens and I'm not talking about a war with another legal guild I'm talking about with the top three dark guilds." Sean said shocking him to the core.

"How do you know this?" Makarov asked.

"Because I just know I've noticed the dark guilds have been more active lately take the Lullaby incident for example and on the cursed island a member of Grimoire heart tried to use the demon. Its clear their up to something and when that happens we'll need our strongest here." Sean said as he left.

Sean sees Evergreen palling in fear as the girls in his harem talked to her and smirked guessing they were going to test her.

"Oh boy I almost feel sorry for her." Sean said.

Later

The parade was amazing as the guild performed for the town though to Sean the funniest thing he saw was when Mira scared her fans by turning into a giant snake. He and Erza did an act with swords making the crowd look in amazement. Reznov and Julia used their magic of water and lightening. Lucy Bisca and Levy danced on their float. Natsu used his flames to spell out the guilds name. Last Makarov dressed up in some strange outfit dancing for the crowd.

"Glad to see things worked out fine today." Sean said to Erza who smiled.

"True but Laxus and his thunder legion are going to have to work hard to earn back the guilds respect." Erza said making him nod.

"Yeah. By the way what did you and the girls say to Evergreen that had her look so horrified?" Sean asked getting her to giggle.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Erza said as they just enjoyed the fireworks.

 **Authors note: Yes the battle of fairy tail is over. Next up** **Oración Seis battle**


	21. Oración Seis part one

Chapter 21 Oración Seis part 1

Sean sighed as Erza had convinced him to let the team do a job serving food for Yajima.

"Remind me again why did I let you talk me into this?" Sean asked Erza and turned to see her in a rather cute uniform.

"I think you can see why." Erza said posing for him making him shake his head in amusement. "Besides I want to do some small jobs before I start showing signs that I'm pregnant." Erza said holding her stomach. It had been over a months since Laxus tried to take over the guild and had stopped calling everyone weak after his grandfather told him why the guild exists.

Outside

The team soon finished the job and were talking with Yajima.

"I appreciate all your hard work." Yajima said.

"By the way is the council still gone or is a new group taking over yet?" Sean asked.

"I'm not sure after our error trusting Ultear and Jellal I left the organization behind since our misguided actions caused you all a great deal of trouble I am truly sorry." Yajima said.

"It's fine besides its what led us to where we are now." Erza said holding her stomach.

"Its been rumored a new group is being put together but I'm confident like the last group you'll be able to keep them in line." Yajima said.

"I honestly feel its better with them gone since all they do is complain about us or try to pin blame on the guild." Sean said hating the council since when they found out about his status they tried to convince him to join the army since they knew they were forbidden from forcing a guardian from joining them. He of course refused and threatened them to back off or else.

Later

The guild was looking at a chart that showed the number of dark guilds.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"A chart showing the number of dark guilds and like I told gramps they've been more active as of late specifically the Oración Seis guild." Sean said.

"I had no idea there were this many." Lucy said. "Well theres one I recognize Eisenwald." Lucy said shivering.

"So Eisenwald was just a minor dark guild." Grey said.

"Yeah it was though I'm not surprised since they weren't really that dangerous." Sean said

"Speaking of the Oración Seis the time has come to wipe them out." Makarov said entering the guild shocking them all at this intel.

"Master what do you mean?" Erza asked.

"As Sean said a month ago a war is coming between the three top dark guilds and now is the time to take them out. Fairy tail and four other guilds will be sending their best to take them down. Sean Natsu Grey Lucy and Laxus will go since Erza is pregnant she cannot go." Makarov said.

"But we can handle them ourselves." Natsu said before Sean kicked his feat out beneath him making him fall.

"Idiot this isn't a game Natsu this is serious these guys alone could take out armies." Sean said.

"Agreed you'll all leave at once." Makarov said.

Sean was getting everything he needed mainly weapons.

"Sean promise me you'll be careful." Erza said behind him with a worried expression on her face.

"Relaxe Erza with Freddy gone for good this time theres no one who can actually hurt me. I promise I'll be back before you know it." Sean said kissing her before he left with the others.

Later

Sean in his Space Godzilla form flew towards the meeting point.

"So what do you know about these guys anyway?" Laxus asked.

"Not much other then the fact that their dangerous I ran into the one known as Brain a year ago on a job with Reznov and Julia we almost had him but he got away somehow." Sean said as he landed at the meeting point. Turning human again they walked inside.

"This place kinda gives me the creeps considering who owns it." Grey said.

"Dude chill out its not like he's here." Sean said.

"Oh great its the guardian who stole my honey." Said a man who was short known as Ichiya.

"Oh man why do you have to be here?" Sean asked in annoyance while Laxus chuckles.

"Friend of yours?" Laxus asked.

"Fuck off." Sean said.

"Look were here to take down the Oración Seis you got that." Grey said.

"Crystal clear now leave." Ichiya said before Sean threw at the door much to his guild mates shock. Before he could get outside a hand froze his head.

"Is this really how you welcome someone trying to help you?" Said the voice of Lyon.

"Oh its you again glad to see some real talent is here to help." Sean said.

"Well thats more like it." Lyon said throwing the short man away who broke out of the ice.

"Oh no don't hurt the face!" Ichiya yelled in horror.

"How annoying." A pink haired girl known as Sherry said and winked at Sean.

"Oh no not you." Lucy said making her left eye twitch and used the carpet to attack her.

"What did you say you blonde bimbo!" Sherry yelled in anger as Lucy ran away screaming while the guys laughed.

"Enough were here to work as a team this is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." A bald man said.

"Hey Jura long time no see." Sean said.

"Indeed. It seems three of the guilds are here that leaves only Mermaid hill and cait shelter remaining.

"Yes and I've heard their both only sending one member each." Ichiya said.

"Thats insane we're supposed to be going up against a powerful group here!" Grey yelled.

"Well I was the only one qualified to come." A woman said dressed in white and had a sword with her.

"Kagura." Sean said in surprise.

"Sean its been awhile." Kagura said smiling at him.

"You know her." Lucy asked.

"Yeah I've known her long before you and I ever met I trained her for a few months." Sean said.

"Yes and thanks for finding my brother I always hoped I would see him again." Kagura said smiling.

"So whose the other member?" Happy asked.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a young woman who looked to be 17 years old. She had blue hair and brown eyes dressed in a whit blue and yelled dress that stops just above her knees. She was beautiful. "My names Wendy from Cait Shelter." Wendy said.

"Wendy don't go running off like that." A white talking cat said walking in.

"Oh you got to be kidding me another talking fur ball?" Sean said in annoyance.

"Lucy I'll give you my fish if you tell her I haven't bee neutered." Happy said holding her leg.

"Keep looking up my skirt and you will." Lucy said kicking him away.

"Alright since were all here lets go over our targets." Laxus said

"He's right we need to know what we're up against." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Im going to end it here and start the next chapter tomorrow also I'm taking a break on the last Spartan for awhile since I need time to think of a plot for the next chapter.**


	22. Oración Seis part two

Chapter 22 Oración Seis part two

"Alright lets get this over with." Sean said as a screen appeared of the Oración Seis.

"So what exactly are up against here?" Grey asked.

"Well theres only 6 of them but each is capable of destroying armies alone." Sean said. "I believe what their after is an ancient magic power known as Nirvana." Sean said.

"Never heard of it what is it?" Laxus asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. Think of a power that can suck out all the evil in one person or infect one with it instead depending on the emotion of the person close to it." Sean said.

"Yikes so how did they find it?" Grey asked.

"They didn't its hidden somewhere close by but they haven't found it yet." Ren said.

"Which means we need to stop them now and fast before they uncover its location." Jura said.

"Hang on its not that simple finding it is more difficult then you think so that gives us time. The real concern is the forest itself. If even one of us shows anger sadness or anything negative it will infect you fast then a plague." Sean said.

"He's right thats why it was sealed away." Hibiki said.

"Thats only part of it but we can discuss that later right now bring up a screen of our targets." Sean said. A screen of six people appeared.

"First up is Cobra." Hibiki said.

"Whats with the fucking snake?" Sean asked.

"Not sure possibly a partner of his." Hibiki said.

"Beady eyes and a mischievous smirk smells like trouble to me." Natsu said.

"Your one to talk dumbass." Sean said making Natsu groan.

"Next up is someone judging by his name likely uses speed magic named Racer." Ren said.

"I don't know he doesn't look like that to me." Laxus said.

"Yeah I'm with you on that." Sean said.

"Next up is a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire army if the price is right. Hoteye." Hibiki said.

"The guy kills for money?" Sherry asked.

"Turns my stomach." Jura said.

"She's gorgeous but just as vicious. She's angel." Hibiki said.

"She's the beautiful but deadly type huh?" Lucy said in a deadpan voice.

"Next is midnight very little is known about him." Hibiki said. "Then theres brain someone you should know Sean." Hibiki said.

"Yeah me Reznov and Julia almost had him a while back." Sean said annoyed.

"So what are we waiting for lets go!" Natsu said running out the door.

"Hey dumbass!" Sean yelled making him stop. "We need to do this as a team remember these aren't like the last few major fights we've had lately." Sean said.

"Oh please we can handle them ourselves see ya!" Natsu said running off.

"Idiot." Sean said with a smirk as he ran after him.

Minutes later

To say they team got their butts handed to them minus Sean and Laxus was an understatement. Not only did they trick them they knew all their plans and took out Jura and the small midget man(Like no ones ever called him that before).

"Give it up boy." Brain said firing his magic at Sean who took the blast and barley looked affected and fired a stream of fire at him which he dodged and Cobra struck him with his snake injecting venom into him.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled as he landed on the ground clutching his arm while Laxus looked out of breath.

"These guys are no joke." Laxus said.

"Now to finish you all..." Brain said before he spotted Wendy. "Wendy. Get her now!" Brain said as Racer quickly got to her and took her away from the group along with Happy.

"What the?" Sean asked getting back up.

"We'll finish this later." Brain said as they vanished.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled cutting his arm off and regrew it from blood magic.

"Why did they take Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Because she's the sky dragon slayer." Sean said.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"What you couldn't tell?" Sean asked.

"Why would they need her though?" Grey asked.

"She has healing magic which is almost unheard of nowadays." Sean said.

"He's right all healing magic has been lost for years." Hibiki said.

"So why would they need her for that then they sure as hell didn't even get a scratch." Lyon said.

"Not one of them but someone did that they need for something probably knows whats here and whats not somehow." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Wendy whimpered in fear as a giant coffin was placed next to her.

"Listen here Wendy you'll be healing someone we need to find Nirvana." Brain said.

"I'm not healing anyone." Wendy said as the coffin opened and Happy shrieked in fear. "What who is it?" Wendy asked seeing a man horribly burned.

"This is the only man who can wound the guardian. His brother Freddy Kruger." Brain said.

 **Authors note: Sorry this is short but I'm wanting to drag this out. So yeah Freddy is alive and Jellal is dead since he was a bastard. Although few surprises later on see ya. again sorry its not long since I want to drag this out since this is the first longest arch in the anime series.**


	23. Oración Seis part 3

Chapter 23 Oración Seis part 3

Sean and Lucy rushed through the forest as they all decided to split up.

"Hey whats wrong?" Lucy asked Sean noticing he was concerned.

"Its about Wendy. They clearly need her to heal someone important the question is who? There are only six members of the Oración Seis so who is it they need?" Sean asked in concern before they reached a river.

"What are you thinking exactly?" Lucy asked.

"I'm saying whoever they need is clearly someone important enough to kidnap her and not try to finish us off back there." Sean said before they sensed another person. "Who's there?" Sean said before they heard giggling that sounded like Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused before a small raft made of wood drifted in front of them and to their shock it was Lucy.

"Uh what the hell? Ok I can tell your not the real Lucy so show us your true form." Sean said making the fake Lucy giggle.

"Oh I'm just as real as miss blondie there." The fake Lucy said lifting her top up and flashed her breasts at them making Sean chuckle while Lucy just glared at the fake. "Not good enough? How about this?" The Fake Lucy said throwing her top in the river and tore off her shorts leaving her butt naked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy yelled in anger.

"Ok thats really convincing but seriously who are you. I can think of one thing that can copy others appearances with ease but the question is this are you a celestial spirit?" Sean asked making Lucy blink while her fake giggled before a large puff of smoke appeared and two little blue creatures appeared.

"Wow the Guardian is really good." The one on the left said.

"No wonder mistress wants him so bad." The one on the right said before they left.

"Ok come on out angel." Sean said making a female voice giggle. They both looked in front of them and a woman with white hair and dark purple eyes.(They are purple right it wouldn't say on Wiki)

"Well hello handsome I was wondering when I would get the chance to see you in person. I must say you would look better without the hood though." Angel said flirting with him making Lucy frown.

"All you have to do is ask." Sean said removing his hood making Angel smirk licking her lips seeing his brown hair and green eyes.

"Mmmm The scars make you look even more handsome." Angel said rubbing her thighs together.

"Sean take us there now." Lucy said in anger.

"Huh? Now?" Sean asked.

"Yes now!" Lucy said glaring at Angel who smirked.

"I don't know what your planing but fine." Sean said as a sphere engulfed the three of them and vanished.

Angel blinked as she looked around and saw they were in the middle of a forest.

"Hmmm?" Angel hummed in thought. "What is this place?" Angel asked curiously looking at the pair with Lucy grinning.

"This is a special place me and the girls use and no one leaves till me or him or the girls in the harem allows it. Which means I can have some payback on you for having your little blue friends for using my body." Lucy said cracking her neck.

"Oh hows that?" Angel asked smirking before she blinked as Lucy tore off her own clothes leaving her nude as the day she was born.

"Simple I'm going to make you submit to me." Lucy said making Sean chuckle.

"Have fun." Sean said kissing her lovingly on the lips making her moan.

"Oh I will once she starts crying out my name." Lucy said as he vanished.

"So what we're going to have a battle of sex?" Angel asked before smiling as she removed her own clothing. "No problem miss blondie." Angel said before Lucy tackled her to the ground.

"You know its funny back then before I joined Fairy tail and his harem I never would have done this let alone strip naked in front of some stranger but after joining his harem and streaking through the town in the night I'm actually happy to do this a lot." Lucy said pulling her into a kiss making Angel moan as she moved her tongue around her mouth.

(Yeah I'm going to be an asshole and leave this for the final chapter of this arc as a bonus^^)

Sean smirked as he ran through the forest.

"I kinda of wish I stuck around to watch but oh well I'm sure Lucy is recording the whole thing anyway." Sean said as he neared Wendy's position. Sean found her and Brain on the ground knocked out. "Wendy wake up." Sean said shaking her awake. Wendy opens her breath taking brown eyes and looks at him. Thinking it was a dream she pulled herself up and kissed him making him blink before chuckling.

"Thats one hell of a wake up kiss." Sean said making Wendy blink before realizing she wasn't dreaming and squealed in embarrassment. "What? I liked the kiss." Sean said making her blink again.

"Really?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Will this answer your question?" Sean asked kissing her back making her eyes widen before moaning into the kiss.

"Wow." Wendy said still blushing but not as much as before with a happy smile before she widen her eyes and looked around the cave. "Oh no." Wendy said in horror.

"What? What is it?" Sean asked.

"He's gone." Wendy said.

"Who?" Sean asked before he sniffed the air and growled. "Freddy, why am I not surprised?" Sean said.

"He made me do it." Wendy said in shame but it went away when Sean pulled her to her feet and kissed her forehead.

"Its not your fault you did what you had to. Listen go find the others I've got to go find him before he gets to the weapon." Sean said making her nod and ran off. Sean sighed before seeing the marks on Brains face vanish. "Hmmm I guess the marks mean when his guild members have been defeated. Guess Lucy must have made Angel submit." Sean said before someone pressed their breasts on his back and turned and smirked seeing Lucy in some new clothes.

"Was there ever any doubt now?" Lucy asked posing for him making him smirk and kissed her making her moan before he pulled back.

"So where is she?" Sean asked.

"Oh she's still there till we finish this up. I left her in a good way though to make sure she didn't get board or lonely." Lucy said smirking.

"Sometimes I think the girls have corrupted you a little to much." Sean said making her smirk.

Meanwhile back at the guild

Makarov looked troubled as he sat at the bar.

"Is something wrong Master?" Erza asked while rubbing her stomach.

"Yes I just got back a report of the investigation of the tower incident. Jellal has been confirmed to have been killed in the blast that Sean set off." Makarov said making Erza Sigh sadly since even though what Jellal did was cruel he was still someone she cared for back then. "However though Freddy's body has not been found yet which makes me believe someone got to him first." Makarov said making her and Mira widen their eyes.

"Is that bad Master?" Mira asked.

"No it shouldn't be. The amount of power Sean set off was enough to kill an army numbered in the thousands. However though since Freddy contains a demon I'm not sure what will happen." Makarov said.

"Maybe he was incinerated in the blast." Erza said hopeful.

"I doubt it the blast was powerful but when they found Jellal his body was mostly intact which is surprising since he was the closest to the blast when Sean pulled that off. Freddy was down below the tower from what Sean told me of his last confrontation with him." Makarov said.

Back with the alliance

"You've got to be kidding me he's back again?" Lucy said.

"Yup apparently they forced Wendy to revive him. How he survived the blast I don't know. but I do know is this he's up to his old tricks." Sean said as they arrived at the cave where Freddy was at. They went into the cave and found Freddy activating something as beam of light went to the sky. Freddy turned around and looked at them. For some reason Sean didn't feel any of the regular vibes he got off of Freddy as he did in the past. He seemed confused and guilty.

"Well Done Freddy." Brain said from behind them making Sean and Lucy turn around. "Soon Nirvana will be under our control but first time to get rid of the biggest threat." Brain said firing a blast of magic at them. Sean was simply going to take the hit when suddenly.

"Get Down!" Freddy said pulling them to the ground avoiding the blast.

"What the!" Brain said in shock.

Sean shook his head to clear his vision and when he looked up he saw Freddy just looking at him before extending his hand to pull him up which Sean took.

"Uh You mind explaining?" Sean asked.

"The person you've hated your whole life was never me. It was demon sealed inside of me. You know the tale. How demons can control their hosts depending on the situation or circumstance. When you unleashed that blast the demon inside me went brain dead making it lose all control over me. Now I have full control of its powers and even if he reawakens he will never gain control of me again." Freddy said. Sean just stared at him for a full minute before smirking.

"About damn time dumbass." Sean said making Freddy smirk back.

"Touching reunion and all but since you wont kill him I guess I will." Brain said firing another blast at them but they dodged while Sean held Lucy Bridal style and jumped away. "NOW NIRVANA RISE!" Brain yelled as the ground began to shake.

"Oh boy thats not good." Sean said.

"Move!" Freddy yelled as they ran out the cave. To their shock large arm like tentacles came out of the ground six to be precise.

"Is...This...Nirvana?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yeah." Freddy said. Nirvana was actually a moving city of sorts.

"I had heard legends of this but I just thought it was exaggerated." Sean said.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked.

"In each of the arms there is a power source they all need to be destroyed at the exact same time then it will collapse." Freddy said.

"Lets find the others then." Sean said.

 **Authors note: I'm back my friends. Sorry for the long wait had to get my inspiration back for this. So in the final chapter which will be the next one we'll have the sex scene between angel and Lucy. Oh one more thing. For those of you who have read my dragon fox story I would like you all to vote in the poll of the massive harem pick 75 of the hundred women I've selected please. See ya. Oh and when Sean and the team get back to fairy tail I've got a special lemon chapter in mind.**


	24. Oración Seis part 4

Chapter 24 Oración Seis part 4

"Man look at this place its huge." Sean said as they walked around the city.

"Legend has it that the people of this place were a peaceful civilization who wanted to end the conflict of mankind." Freddy said.

"So they built this place?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it can take away all the evil in someone thus ending conflict." Freddy said.

"But something went wrong from the look of things. My guess is though it didn't destroy the evil and the inhabitants were influenced by that evil and slowly started killing one another till there was no one left." Sean said.

"Yup I don't know who sealed this thing but they clearly didn't want history to repeat itself again in the worst ways possible." Freddy said.

"Hey Sean!" Natsu yelled as he dropped down to them with Happy.

"There you are." Sean said smirking till he saw Natsu glaring at his brother. "Don't even think about it." Sean said.

"But he's..." Natsu tried to say.

"Freddy was under the control of the demon sealed inside of him. The blast I set off at the tower rendered the demon brain dead which allowed Freddy to gain control of himself again." Sean said.

"So he never wanted to kill you?" Happy asked.

"Never have been fond of killing to begin with fur ball." Freddy said making Sean and Lucy snicker in amusement before they heard a battle cry. They looked up and saw Cobra on his snake that now had wings.

"Oh what the fuck!" Sean yelled.

"He's mine!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy flew after him.

"Isn't he a dragon slayer?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Sean asked.

"Why didn't he get motion sickness?" Freddy asked.

"Oh thats because of a spell I casted on him a while back before we got here. He wont get that feeling for a few days till it wheres off." Sean said.

"Ah smart." Freddy said.

Later

Natsu managed to defeat Cobra when he let out a loud battle roar which deafened Cobra thus knocking him out.

Brain groaned in pain as another of his marks on his face vanished.

"This is not good." Brain said.

"No its not." Sean said as he came behind him.

"You wont stop us guardian. With the power of Nirvana at my disposal I will bring chaos to this world." Brain said.

"Not going to happen." Sean said charging at him and tried to punch him in the face but he dodged and tried to launch a blast of green magic at him but a bolt of lightning hit him and turned and saw Freddy glaring at him.

"So this is how I'm repaid for brining you back to life you betray us?" Brain asked.

"I am no longer that monster you used to know. The demon no longer has any control over me." Freddy said.

"So you say but you cannot deny the horrible deeds you have done over the years. How many villages have been drowned in the blood you spilled for the demons lust for power?" Brain asked before Sean head butted him in the face hard forcing him back a few feet.

"Ignore him." Sean said.

"He's right." Freddy said making Sean raise an eyebrow at him. "To many innocent lives have been taken away because of me many more ruined for the actions of the demon controlling me. Soon I will have to face judgment of my actions for not fighting hard enough against its influence." Freddy said.

"Let it go Freddy." Sean said. "The past can never truly be rewritten for our past actions. Both of us have innocent blood on our hands. Yours for the influence of the demon and mine for my time in the dark guild of Grimoire heart during the time before I joined Fairy tail and became who I am today. I've made amends for my past actions and so can you in time all it takes is the right push." Sean said before Brain tried to blast him again. "But for now lets focus on this battle." Sean said getting his brother to nod.

"You both think you can take me on?! I have the power of Nirvana at my disposal you are nothing more but mere children playing hero!" Brain yelled trying to blast them again.

"Does this guy ever shut the fuck up?" Sean asked as they dodged another blast.

"Unfortunately no he likes to hear himself talk a lot of the time." Freddy said remembering how much he and the demon inside him wanted to rip out his tongue to shut him up.

"Well lets change that." Sean said as spikes grew out of his back and they glowed blue while Freddy's body had a yellow glow to it and both fired a deadly attack at him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brain yelled as he took the full blast and was blown into a wall knocked out.

"Finally he shuts the hell up wait what the?" Sean said seeing the symbols on his face vanish more. "Whats with the marks on his face. I noticed when Angel and Racer were defeated they vanished somewhat as well." Sean said.

"Thats not good. Those marks are a sealing magic. Each of his followers use magic to keep a dark side of him kept at bay a personality called Zero who's only joy in life is causing unneeded destruction." Freddy said.

"So the more of his followers we defeat the more chance there is that Zero will be free. Fine by me." Sean said surprising Freddy.

"I don't think you fully understand the gravity of this situation. Zero is more powerful then the others combined. Not to mention he's a psychopath of destruction." Freddy said making Sean laugh at that last part.

"Aren't you forgetting what guild I come from? Destruction is our specialty besides I don't think it matters. We got to take down the other members of Brains guild anyway so its going to happen regardless." Sean said.

"I suppose thats true nevertheless don't underestimate him." Freddy said.

Later

Sean had managed to find Midnight and defeated him the second he realized he was using illusion magic.

"How can someone be this powerful?" Midnight asked in fear. Every attack he used against him failed miserably.

"I'm not called the Guardian of Fiore for nothing punk. My powers are enough to conquer the entire world and reshape it in my image. Thats what happens when you bond with the primordial magic in liquid form. Now tell me how do we stop Nirvana?" Sean asked holding him in the air.

"Its not me you need to ask. Now that the six prayers have been defeated..." Midnight tried to say.

"Zero will come out I know. Thats what I'm counting on." Sean said punching him in the face knocking him out.

Sean felt a massive wave of magic coming from the tower and rushed over there.

Lucy was scared out of her mind as this man Zero had taken down Natsu and Grey without even trying.

"Say goodbye little girl." Zero said launching a blast of magic at her and she screamed in fear as it neared her before something blocked it. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw it was Sean who took the hit but didn't look effected by it at all.

"Sean." Lucy said smiling as she got to her feet.

"Get Natsu and the others out of here. I'll handle this guy myself." Sean said as his power spiked up.

"Such power. So this is what a guardian is capable of. I will take great joy and pride crushing you boy." Zero said as they charged at each other. Sean punched Zero to the bottom floor before jumping in after him.

Sean found himself in one of the Lacrima rooms and growled once he saw Zero in the center of the room.

"Curious the power you have inside you is basically unlimited and yet you're not even using a small fraction of it. Whats wrong? Are you afraid you'll be consumed by that power and lose who you are or can you not control it?" Zero said mocking him.

"I don't need to use my full power to defeat the likes of you." Sean said charging at him and tried to smash his face.

"I beg to differ boy!" Zero yelled launching his dark magic at him and Sean dodged before launching a fire dragon roar at him but missed.

'Damn at his rate I might actually have to be using more of my magic.' Sean thought knowing hand to hand combat wouldn't cut it this time.

"Alright enough screwing around." Sean said creating two blades from the air and attacked Zero with quick speeds. However it still wasn't enough as Zero was still holding his ground.

"Is that all you can do? I'm disappointed I thought you would put up a decent challenge." Zero said launching more of his dark magic at him. Sean quickly dodged at the last second before another blast hit him and threw him into a wall.

'What gives my magic feels like it's fading. Why?' Sean thought.

"Feeling weak boy? Not surprising since your power comes from light and Nirvana is full of Darkness meaning your power is being drained to nothing." Zero said making Sean widen his eyes. His power did come from light and this evil place was draining it somehow. "Time to send you into nothingness!" Zero yelled launching his ultimate attack and Sean was engulfed in his dark magic till he vanished.

Sean just floated around aimlessly.

"Damnit I cant lose like this!" Sean said in anger.

"Sean what is the meaning of this?" A feral and deep voice said making Sean's eyes widen knowing that voice. "How could you have been beaten so easily?" The voice said.

"Dad?" Sean asked.

"How disappointing and you dare to call yourself the son of the king and queen of Dragons?" The Archfiend Dragon said. "Have you forgotten the lessons we have told you of your power?" The Archfiend dragon said.

Flash back

"Oh come on I cant destroy that." A Younger Sean said looking to be at least 9 years old pointing to a large rock.

"We are not asking the impossible child. The power inside you can hep you achieve anything if you just put your mind to it. Stop being afraid of your power and doubting yourself." The Archfiend dragon said.

"Know that we always be proud of you and your accomplishments that you will have in years to come." The Stardust dragon said to her son.

End flashback

Sean let out an inhuman roar as a great white light engulfed him.

Zero widen his eyes when his magic was being destroyed by this great power Sean was letting out.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Darkness is stronger then the light!" Zero yelled in disbelief while Sean roared as his skin had red scales on them.

"Archfiend Dragon secret art! RED FLAME STORM!" Sean yelled as a twister of red flames engulfed Zero making him roar in agonizing pain and in the process destroyed the Lacrima at the same time as the others destroying Nirvana. Sean jumped up and panted in exhaustion his cloak was destroyed leaving his torso exposed showing various scars on his body from the battle healing in the process.

"You were right Dad I can't be afraid of this power anymore." Sean said before the whole place shook. "Ah Shit!" Sean yelled as he ran outside as Nirvana was falling apart.

Everyone was rushing out Nirvana as it fell to pieces. Laxus and Grey made it out first.

"Where are the others?" Grey asked.

"Don't look at me I lost track of everyone when we split up to destroy those Lacrimas." Laxus said before Lucy came up to them with Natsu and Happy while Ichiya in a more muscled form came as well along with Jura Wendy and Carla and Kagura.

"Hey wheres Sean at?" Natsu asked Before Hoteye appeared holding him and his brother.

"Ay." Sean said holding his head.

Minutes later

"Hey wait isn't that?" Laxus said.

"Yeah it's my brother and apparently the demon inside him was controlling him all these years. When I set off that blast at the tower a while back it went brain dead ceasing his control over him while granting Freddy all its power." Sean said.

"So he never wanted to kill you?" Grey asked.

"Nope he's not fond of killing at all." Sean said approaching his brother.

"All those things I've done in the past can never be changed or forgiven as easily as you have forgiven me." Freddy said in shame.

"The demon is the one to blame not you." Sean said.

"Maybe but I didn't fight hard enough against it. My hands are covered in innocent blood regardless. Once the Rune knights arrived I'm turning myself over and don't try to stop me. I need to pay for those crimes." Freddy said making Sean sigh knowing he couldn't change his mind.

"I'll make sure though your treated fairly and not be the punching bag of the council." Sean said.

Soon the Rune knights did arrive and took Freddy and Hoteye away while Sean had stated Angel was an informant of his and would not be sent to prison despite objects of man named Lahar but after Sean gave him a deathly glare he backed off knowing not to press his luck.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kagura asked Sean in concern as his brother was taken away. Sean sighed.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Just annoyed that me and my brother finally connect and now he's taken away for something he was never responsible for but he believes he is." Sean said before she placed her hands on his shoulders making him face her.

"It shows thats he's human to feel all that guilt inside him. You'll see him again." Kagura said making Sean smile before he leaned down and kissed her making her eyes widen before moaning into the kiss. This went on for a full minute before she pulled back getting some new air in her lungs and smiled at him.

"Been wanting to do that since I saw you after all these years." Sean said making her giggle before kissing him again.

"Likewise." Kagura said smiling as she laid her head on his exposed chest before blushing from feeling the hard muscles.

"Hey Sean I need you to send me there to get Angel out." Lucy said walking up to them.

"There?" Kagura asked confused.

"Lets just say a man will do anything to make his lovers happy and in this case I created a small world for their personal pleasure and Angel is in it." Sean said making her blush slightly. "Care to see it or do you want to wait till we set an actual date?" Sean asked making her blush more.

"Uh...Sure." Kagura said shyly making them laugh a little as they were engulfed in a sphere and vanished.

They appeared back in the forest and heard lustful moans and squeals of sexual excitement making Sean chuckle.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Sean asked Lucy who grins.

"Well." Lucy said grinning in amusement.

Flash back(I promised you guys I would do this last chapter so here we are)

Lucy held Angel close as she laid on top of her kissing her lustfully.

"Time for the action." Lucy said as she placed her pussy over her face making Angel smirk as she licked her sex making Lucy moan softly while she played with Angel's hair.

"Mmmmm You taste heavenly." Angel said enjoying her taste before she placed one of her arms over her legs to pull her closer so she could move her tongue deeper making Lucy shudder in bliss while her other hand played with her large breasts.

"Oh wow...You've done this before haven't you?" Lucy said in bliss as she took her hand and sucked on her fingers making Angel smile softly before kissing her wet sex lovingly making Lucy shudder again.

"You could say that. I've been saving my virginity for the Guardian for a long time so I've gone to a few clubs to get some girl on girl time to satisfy my urges till I could have him make me his woman like you." Angel said kissing her sex again making Lucy moan softly again and placed her hand on her left breast letting her squeeze it and groaned in bliss.

"Oh he will you'll be screaming his name out when that happens but for now your with me." Lucy said as she moved her hips to het her tongue in deeper inside her. "Oh god yes I'm close." Lucy said in bliss.

"Then come for me Lucy let this angel taste your love juices." Angel said making Lucy let out a pleasurable scream of lust as she came hard and panted in bliss.

Angel licked up every drop she could and gulped down what was in her mouth already.

"Mmm Wow your really good at this." Lucy said before grinning. Angel squealed in excitement as she was held upside down by Lucy having her face away from her.

"Um What are you doing?" Angel asked in excitement and confusion.

"Simple I'm going to make you scream my name. I told you this place was made for us. Now heres a part I didn't tell you." Lucy said as vines came to them and held Angel in place making her blink before moaning in bliss as they played with her body.

"What is this?" Angel asked in more excitement.

"Simple anyone in the harem can control certain parts here like this. Or if were extremely bold I could make this place be filled with illusions of people watching us just for the thrill." Lucy said before noticing Angel's pussy twitching when she said that making her smirk. "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you. To be taken in front of so many people watching as your taken like a little bitch in heat." Lucy said circling around her and her hands played with her body making Angel moan softly.

"Lucy please down tease me. I'll do anything just please make me come." Angel said.

"Oh no not yet my little angel, first you have to submit to me and do whatever I say for a week when we get back to the guild." Lucy said kissing her gushing sex making Angel groan before she was about to cry out in agony of not getting pleasure.

"Alright I submit to you and I'll do whatever you want me to for as long as possible now please just make me come I'm dying over here!" Angel said bucking her hips forward slightly making Lucy smirk.

"Well since you said please." Lucy said walking behind her and kissed her ass cheeks making Angel moan out softly before Lucy came to her pussy and kissed it again before licking it slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes, Yes, YES!" Angel moaned out as she felt her pussy going crazy in pleasure.

"How would you like me to try the other hole?" Lucy asked dragging her tongue on the left butt cheek.

"Do whatever you want!" Angel said in bliss and gasped as Lucy shoved her tongue in her second hold before her eyes rolled into the back of her. "Lucy I'm going to come soon!" Angel yelled out.

"Then come lets see how an Angels love juices taste." Lucy said making Angel let out loud sexually pleasured shriek as she came hard spraying Lucy every from her orgasm before painting in bliss like her.

"Lucy that was great better then anything else I've experienced." Angel said before Lucy got to her knees and pulled her into a loving kiss making her moan as she tasted herself before Lucy pulled back and put on some new clothes.

"Don't worry Angel I'll be back soon in the meantime." Lucy said as the vines pulled her to the tree having her back pressed against it before special vines appeared and two of them latched to her breasts sucking on them making her gasp before another one shoved itself into her mouth while another with a mouth lick end clamped over her pussy making her gasp on the vine inside her mouth before another few played with her body. "Have fun oh and don't worry none of them will take your virginity away thats for him to take only." Lucy said kissing her neck lovingly before she vanished.

End flash back

Sean chuckled in amusement before they found Angel int he same position Lucy left her in.

"Hey I'm back." Lucy said having the vines put her down.

"Mmmmm I was wondering when you'd be back." Angel said before spotting Sean and Kagura and covered herself in modesty.

"Don't need to worry about modesty now." Sean said helping her up making her smile as he put her clothes on since she was low on energy.

"Your such a gentleman." Angel said flirting with him.

"Thats my job." Sean said making her smile more.

"Come on the others are waiting for us." Kagura said before she shrieked as one of the vines acting on its own went up her skirt and tore off her panties and ripped them apart making her eyes widen in a comical fashion.

"Oops." Lucy said since that was her fault for not stopping them completely.

"Oh god please tell me you have some spar ones." Kagura said in embarrassment as she held her skirt down.

"Here you can have mine." Lucy said taking hers off. Kagura gave her an odd look. "What I'm used to this by now plus I get a kick out of it." Lucy said grinning.

"Like I said the girls have corrupted you by stealing your innocence." Sean said making her giggle before pulling the front of her skirt up showing her naked pussy to him and the others who giggled.

"Like your actually complaining. You had me streak through the town during the night when we got back from the S class mission and gave me something that made me so aroused that I almost wanted everyone to see me naked anyway." Lucy said making them laugh more before he kissed her forehead.

Later

The girls were getting some new clothes on minus Angel since she preferred her current outfit. Lucy Sherry Wendy and Kagura of course though got some new clothes along with Lucy getting some new panties.

"You know Wendy now that I think about it I've never heard of your guild before." Lucy said to Wendy.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Now that you mention nor have I kinda of strange if you ask me." Sean said.

"Angel you used to work with Brain did he ever say why he wanted to destroy this guild?" Sherry asked.

"No not really." Angel said since honestly she never really paid attention to his plans that much.

"Probably just a target of opportunity." Kagura said.

"No there were other guides even closer then Cait shelter." Sean said.

Later

The Alliance after healing enough were in the center of the village.

"I cannot truly thank you all enough for saving our village from Nirvanas wrath." Master Roubaul said.

"Its what we do. But I got to ask. Why target this place to begin with since there were other guilds more populated then here?" Sean asked.

"It is because we are descendants of the Nirvits." Master Roubaul said making everyones eyes widen.

"Wait you mean your village were from the ones who built that thing?" Grey asked in shock.

"I don't think its that simple." Sean said knowing there was something else to this.

"It isn't since I was the one who built Nirvana 400 years ago." Roubaul said shocking them further.

"Uh...Ok I'm at loss for words here. How is that possible?" Sean asked in shock.

"You see during the time of the Nirvits I built Nirvana to cleanse the world of evil during a dark time. Nirvana had done that but not by chasing it away but by absorbing it. However we could not see the reaction of this." Roubaul said.

"Other then the fact that both light and darkness cant exist without the other?" Sean said.

"Indeed. The Nirvit were consumed by the darkness that was in Nirvana and soon started killing each other till only I was left. Well thats not exactly true since I died from my injuries what you see is a spirit my reason for still being in the land of the living was to watch after Nirvana till it was destroyed. And now because of all of you that task is done." Roubaul said before something happened as everyone in the village started to vanish.

"Whoa what the hell is going on?" Laxus said.

"So thats why this place felt off to me. Everyone other then Wendy and Carla are just projections from him." Sean said as Wendy started crying.

"No please no!" Wendy cried as Roubaul said his final goodbye to Wendy wishing nothing but the best for her now as he vanished to the afterlife. Wendy fell to her knees crying her eyes out in sorrow. Sean approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders making her turn and face him before burying her face in his chest as she cried.

"Its going be ok Wendy you wont be alone. Your coming with us. Where a new family is waiting for you one that is real and will never leave you." Sean said making her cry harder.

 **Authors note: Wow finally this arc is done. Anyway next chapter we head back to Fairy tail. See ya.**


	25. Home sweet home

Chapter 25 Home Sweet home

"Well I guess its time we head home." Sean said as they got what supplies they needed before heading back to their own guilds.

"Give my regrades to Makarov when you see him." Jura said.

"Yeah I got it." Sean said before Sherry pounced him from behind pressing her large breasts on his back.

"You'll come visit me soon right?" Sherry said seductively.

"Sure or you can come visit us." Sean said.

"I expect that date you promised me soon." Kagura said smiling.

"Yes dear." Sean said.

"You are so whipped." Natsu said laughing before Sean threw him into wall.

"At least I have a love life." Sean said making everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok lets get moving." Lucy said.

"If we're going home by water I'm doing it my way." Sean said turning into his Zilla form as the others in his guild jumped on and he swam back to the guild.

"Hope you enjoy those three keys." Angel said.

"Yeah I will but why did you give them to me anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Well considering thing I'm not cut out for being a Celestial mage so you can have them. Plus I've got some other good magic to use." Angel said as they relaxed as they headed home.

Later

"I hope they get home soon. Erza has been really worried about Sean." Mira said as said Red head sat down next to them.

"Look I'm sure..." Was as far as Reznov got before they heard Sean's Zilla roar making him smirk. "There they are." Reznov said as they went out back and saw Sean's Zilla form coming out of the water as the others jumped off along with Angel and Wendy and Carla.

"Welcome back now." Makarov said.

"Good to be back." Sean said as Erza walked up to him with a smile. "Hello Erza." Sean said as she hugged him happy he was home and ok.

"Hey whats she doing here?" Reznov asked about Angel.

"Relax Reznov she's been given a full pardon by King Tome." Sean said.

"Oh god of course you get the king to have her crimes forgotten." Reznov said amused.

"Is that a problem?" Angel asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No its not." Julia said covering Reznov's mouth who tried to say something but was muffled making him groan in annoyance.

"Well as long as she does nothing wrong she is welcome here." Makarov said.

"You'll get no problem from me unless mister drunk here causes a problem." Angel said pointing at Reznov who looked insulted by that remark.

"OOOOH!" Sean said before bursting out laughing along with the rest of the guild.

"Ah screw you." Reznov said annoyed before walking off.

"Ay." Julia said amused.

"So who are the other two?" Makarov asked.

"Wendy and Carla two other new members of the guild and Wendy is also the sky dragon slayer. That makes 5 dragon slayers in this guild. Well technically four since Laxus isn't a real dragon slayer like us." Sean said.

"Impressive." Makarov said as they headed inside.

Soon the group dispersed.

"Girl its been to long." Levy said to Lucy as she hugged her.

"Aw thats an attack I'll always take." Lucy said.

"Does Lucy seem different to you?" Jet asked Droy.

"Kind of who knows what Craziness she had to go through before the guild was flooded by water courtesy from Juvia.

"Oh darling your back I'm so happy you made it home my tears are falling like waterfalls!" Juvia said as she literally meant that as her eyes had water coming out like waterfalls.

"Juvia calm down you'll flood the guild!" Sean yelled as he got it out of the guild fast. "Sheesh Juvia calm down I was only gone for a few days." Sean said putting his arm around her making her blush before smiling at him.

"Well it felt like an eternity to me and the others." Juvia said poking her fingers together making him chuckle.

"Heard that before." Sean said before he sat down next to Erza who was eating her usual Strawberry cake. "So how you feeling?" Sean asked about her pregnancy.

"Well nothing major since I'm almost two months into my pregnancy but I can still feel the baby move around a little." Erza said smiling as she placed her hands on her growing stomach.

"What does it feel like?" Juvia asked.

"It feels strange but also good since I'll be holding my daughter in a few more months." Erza said rubbing her stomach.

"Seven to be more precise." Sean said making her roll her eyes but still smiled. "And how do you even know you'll have a girl anyway?" Sean asked.

"A mother knows what she wants." Erza said making him chuckle.

Later

Soon Sean and the girls were back home with Wendy getting into her new room with Carla.

"Wow this is a big room." Wendy said smiling.(Don't forget incase some of you have skipped ahead thats she's 17 in this)

"Happy you like it. If you need anything let me or the others know." Sean said about to leave till she grabbed his arm.

"Actually there is one thing I want real quick." Wendy said grinning.

"And that would be?" Sean asked.

"This." Wendy said pulling him into a loving kiss which he returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the kiss till.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Carla yelled making her groan annoyed that she ruined the moment.

"What? She kissed me first." Sean said.

"Come on Carla don't be so dramatic it was just a kiss." Wendy said.

"A girl shouldn't kiss someone she barely knows." Carla said.

"Well I did and will so deal with it." Wendy said sticking her tongue at her.

"Ok lets not get into a fight here. Carla she's a grown woman capable of making her own choices here. And another thing as long as you both live in my house you will obey my rules." Sean said making Carla huff.

"So are there any rules against me walking around naked?" Wendy asked in a whisper tone Sean making him smirk before kissing her forehead.

"Nope just make sure miss fur ball doesn't see that or she'll throw another hissy fit." Sean whispered back making her giggle.

"Don't worry she wont get the chance." Wendy said kissing him again as he walked off and she closed the door and had a dreamy smile on her beautiful face. "I think I'm in love." Wendy said with hearts in her eyes making Carla eye her suspiciously.

"How can you be so sure this isn't some childish crush of yours?" Carla asked. She didn't mind the kiss Sean had given Wendy but she was just concerned for her well being since men like to take advantage of women for their own uses.

"I just know it the way he kissed me and held me in his arms. Plus I kissed him when I woke up in the cave where I healed his brother thinking it was a dream and he liked it and kissed me back. I just know its real love." Wendy said smiling. Carla had a small smile on her face seeing she was truly serious about this.

"Then I wish the best for you with him." Carla said flying away.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked Carla.

"To get the layouts to this place so I don't get lost." Carla said flying away. Wendy had a thoughtful look on her face before smirking as she took off her clothes and walked outside the room.

"Well aren't you a bold one." Female voice said making her freeze before turning back and saw Cana naked as her smirking. "Not even a full day here and your already walking around naked. Lets see what you've got." Cana said grabbing her hand gently and led her to her own room.

"Um I've never really done anything other then kiss him a couple times." Wendy said shyly.

"Don't worry I can teach you a thing or two before you two make the big jump." Cana said pulling her on her large bed and was on her hands and knees looking at Wendy who blushed more. "Lets see which part do I want to taste first?" Cana asked herself before going to her large C cup breasts and placed the left one in her mouth making Wendy gasp before whimpering as Cana started sucking on it like a pro.

"This feels weird but also so good." Wendy said not fully understanding this making Cana let go and giggle at her before having her face a few inches away from her own.

"Like I said I'm going to make you ready for when you two do it." Cana said.

"Um can you not take it away from me?" Wendy asked making Cana blink in confusion before it hit her and smiled seeing she was talking about her virginity.

"You want to save that for him don't you?" Cana asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes please." Wendy said shyly before she widen her eyes as Cana kissed her lovingly. Being new to kissing another woman she was frozen in shock before her eyes became half lidded as she wrapped her arms around her neck and both their breasts pushed against each other making Wendy moan in pleasure into Cana's mouth. Wendy pulled back as they needed air.

"What was it like your first time?" Wendy asked making Cana giggle.

"Well like everyones first time it was painful but he didn't move till it passed away and played with my body to make me less focused on my pain and kissed me. When the pain ended he made love to me so passionately did everything I wanted him to me without question and when we both came at the same time I blacked out from so much pleasure. I woke up a few minutes later to see him rubbing my back and shoulders. It was the best time I ever had. Along with the other few hundred times we did it or with the girls here." Cana said smiling at the memory.

Wendy smiled at that as well hoping her first time would be just as passionate.

"If I recall correctly." Sean said standing by the door making Wendy blush since he was only in his sweat pants smiling at the both of them. "You begged me to take you all night that day and which I did till morning came and you couldn't move for a whole day because of how sore your legs felt." Sean said making Cana giggle remembering that.

"It was so worth it though. Now its her turn." Cana said getting off of Wendy and got behind her head. "So you ready now or do you want to wait?" Cana asked Wendy who blushed.

"Um I-I-I want to do it now." Wendy said gathering all her courage.

"Well you heard her." Cana said as her hands went to Wendy's large breasts making her whimper before moaning as Cana squeezed them with expertise. Sean smirked before removing his sweats and Cana licked her lips seeing him fully erect. Wendy saw and blushed and gulped in excitement. "Lets get this nice and wet first." Cana said moving to his cock and licked it slowly before putting her mouth on it and moved back and fourth for a minute before pulling back and smirked as she pulled Wendy by her legs and Sean grabbed them before placing them over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want this now? Cause we can wait if your not ready." Sean said making her smile before nodding.

"I'm ready just take it slow." Wendy said making him nod and slowly inserted himself in her wet sex and she widen her eyes when he thrusted all the way in. She held back her pained scream before Sean leaned down with her legs now touching her shoulders as he kissed her lovingly making her moaned as her tears poured out of her eyes.

"Shhhh. It will pass just wait." Cana said soothingly as she licked her neck to take her mind off the pain. Wendy whimpered as she tried to get used to his size before she felt the pain beginning to fade away.

"Better?" Sean asked rubbing her tears away. She nodded before smiling at him before kissing him.

"I'm ok now you can move now." Wendy said and moaned as he thrusted into her slowly at first making her breasts jiggle with each thrust. Cana smirked before she sat on her face.

"You wanted to do this earlier lets see how you do without any instructions." Cana said making Wendy blush before grinning as she placed her hands on her hips before bringing her closer and licked her pussy. "Oooohhh! Thats a good start." Cana said before leaning down so she was in the 69 position facing her pussy and Sean's cock before licking her lips and licked them both making them both groan.

"Your addicted to this I swear." Sean said thrusting into Wendy faster who moaned in bliss as her eyes became clouded with lust.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it give me a spanking?" Cana asked amused before she gasped as Wendy spanked her left cheek.

"He wont but I can." Wendy said lustfully as she resumed her task.

"Mmmm She's learning fast." Cana said before gasping again as she felt her own orgasm approaching fast.

"I feel something coming fast!" Wendy moaned out loudly.

"Let it out. I'm about to come to!" Cana yelled out before she was pulled into a kiss by Sean making her moan into the kiss before she gasped as she came along with Wendy who had her eyes roll into the back of her head as Sean came deep inside her.

"It feels so warm inside." Wendy said in bliss making Cana grin as she crawled over to her and kissed her lovingly which she returned.

"And it only gets better." Cana said as she licked her neck making Wendy moan.

Next morning

Sean woke up and found Cana Wendy Erza and Mira on his chest naked as him making smile as he kissed their foreheads before getting up and put on his sweats. He walked around the house till he felt a pair of breasts on his back and grinned as he turned around and saw Angel posing for him.

"Like what you see handsome?" Angel asked as she licked her finger and trailed it to her sex making him chuckle before placing his hands on her face and kissed her making her moan in bliss as she placed her own hands on the back of his head.

"You really are an angel now." Sean said making her smile.

"Sorano." Angel said.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"My real name its Sorano." Sorana said.

"Even more beautiful." Sean said making her smile before she grabbed his hand and led him somewhere in the house.

Sorano moaned as Sean kissed her neck as they laid in the hot water of the large bathroom.

"Mmmm I cant wait anymore take me now please." Sorano begged placing herself on his lap. "Make me a real woman." Sorano said before impaling herself on his cock and gasped in pain but held back he pained scream as she hurried her face on his neck. Sean pulled her head to his face and kissed the tears she let out away making her moan more before looking down and spotted a small area of her blood coming from her sex form around her waist.

"I wont move till your ready." Sean said rubbing her back to take her mind off the pain. Sorano shook every few second before she let out a sigh of relief when the pain finally ended.

"The pain stopped." Sorano said before she moved up and down on his shaft and moaned as his cock reached the deepest parts of her hitting her womb. "Ahh, It feels even better then I dreamed of before." Sorano said in bliss as she had her hands on his shoulders to help her move up and down making the water around them ripple into small waves.

"Lets take it up a notch." Sean said grinning as he used his magic to heat up the water to make some steam appear in the room concealing them in the mist.

"Oooh want to play hide and seek do we?" Sorano said playfully as she got more excited. "Wonder what would happen if the others came in and saw this?" Sorano said knowing they would want to play this game as well.

"Oh we will once we get you off first." Sean said thrusting into her upwards making her gasp before moaning as she played with her breasts.

"Mmmm Harder." Sorano said before gasping as her first orgasm was approaching fast. "Oh god I'm so close!" Sorano yelled in lust as she bounced on him faster before she let out a silent scream as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "So good." Sorano said in bliss before falling on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm That was perfect." Sorano said.

"Well it will only get better from here." Sean said making her smile.

 **Authors note: Wow that was a long sex chapter. Anyway so next chapter I'm going to the anime episode of that woman trying to make an artificial dragon. See ya oh and please I would like some good reviews since I'm not getting many since I've gotten back into this story again.**


End file.
